Together as One
by BalletOfLove
Summary: A lonely beauty meets an equally lonely young man. Both broken for different reasons, two halves of a whole, maybe together they can complete each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and don't plan on making money or anything. All characters used are created and refined by the lovely J.K. Rowling. This is simply out of the love of the craft.

* * *

"Harry! Wake up, we're going to be late," an anxious Hermione yelled, shaking Harry.

"I'm awake!" the young wizard responded forcefully.

He sat up and reached for his glasses, laughing as he saw Ron hanging off the edge of the bed looking incredibly uncomfortable yet somehow still asleep.

"Have some manners, Ronald," Hermione stated in a disgusted manner. She took out her wand and aimed at his rear end. With a small red spark, Ron jumped and stood up from his bed.

"Bloody hell woman! What did you do that for?" Ron demanded in an angry tone.

"And you're welcome," Hermione smirked and started walking out of the room. "Breakfast is ready you two," she shouted from down the many flights of stairs.

"The nerve of that girl," Ron stated in an annoyed tone while he looked at a chuckling Harry.

"Come on we don't want to keep her waiting," Harry chuckled as he stepped out of bed. "You know she'll just come back up here."

Harry put on an old t-shirt, a red jacket, and a pair of jeans that Mrs. Weasley gave him when he first got to the Burrow. He packed his backpack with spare clothes, a potions book, and a few pieces of parchment. Snape had assigned summer work and Harry shuttered at the fact that he hasn't even started.

"I'm going on down, hurry up mate," Ron shouted as he walked down the stairs. Harry continued to get changed and started making an attempt to comb his hair, though like every other time it seemed to be a losing battle.

Eventually deciding that it was useless, the teen abandoned his attempts at his hair and was ready to leave. Opening the door, he was taken aback when he saw a short, red-haired girl staring at him.

"Oh, hi, Ginny," Harry smiled and greeted the young girl.

"Morning good, er, I mean g-good m-morning!" Ginny stammered as her face turned red as her hair.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ginny squealed and ran towards the stairs.

Harry looked on in annoyance. He knew that Ginny had a crush on him but it was aggravating that she couldn't talk to him without turning red or stuttering.

"Why is she so nervous around me? It doesn't change anything between us, but I don't know what I'd do in a situation like Ginny's either. Having feelings for an older person and hoping that they see you more than a child."

Walking down the stairs, Harry looked at the Weasleys sitting at the kitchen table.

Ron was stuffing his mouth, as usual, Fred and George were messing around with Hermione's hair, and Ginny was pestering her mother to find the cat. Unsurprisingly Percy, who wasn't going to the match, was busy doing work for the ministry. Sitting at the front of the table were Charlie, who Harry had already met, and an unfamiliar face who could only be Bill Weasley, the eldest of Molly and Arthur's children.

Charlie looked at Harry and waved at him over. Bill stood up and turned towards Harry as the younger boy drew closer. He smiled and reached his hand out. Harry smiled back and shook his hand.

"You must be Harry. Ron talked about you nonstop all summer," the older Weasley smiled. "I'm glad you decided to join us for the rest of your vacation. Will you join us for some breakfast?"

Harry smiled and nodded. He sat down next Bill and handed him a plate with eggs, toast, and bacon.

"Eat up dearie," Mrs. Weasley told him. "You can't enjoy the championship on an empty stomach." Harry quickly ate the food on his plate and was just taking a second helping when Arthur Weasley stepped off the stairs and walked to the last empty seat at the table.

"Good morning Harry I hoped you slept well," Mr. Weasley commented when he saw the young wizard.

"I did Mr. Weasley thanks," Harry responded to the man with a smile

"Well, that's great to hear," Mr. Weasley grinned with a mouthful of toast.

"For goodness sake, Arthur, have some manners! No wonder our son can't eat with his mouth closed," Mrs. Weasley scolded her husband

"Ron listen to your mother," Mr. Weasley scolded his youngest son.

"So Dad, what are we doing when we get to the camp?" Bill asked his father.

"We need to find our spot and set up the tents first. We'll have the rest of the day to do whatever we want. Then at night, we'll watch the game."

"A game where the great Irish will destroy the Bulgarians," George shouted from the end of the table.

Everyone but Ron laughed.

"Well everyone eat up. You have a long walk ahead of you and you need as much energy as you can get," Mrs. Weasley shouted to the whole family.

Everyone grabbed another helping and started eating.

* * *

 _"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!"_ a little French bundle sang as she jumped on her big sister.

The sister in question grabbed a pillow and hit the little bundle, causing her to fall to the ground. Tears started building up in the little girl's eyes and before she knew it, her sister stood up and bolted out of her room to tell their mother.

 _"Mama, Fleur hit me!"_ Gabrielle wailed at the top of her lungs.

Fleur groaned and jumped out of her bed, chasing after her little sister. Running in her shorts and a loose tank top, she ran down the stairs and turned into the kitchen.

 _"Mama, I didn't mean to hurt her, she was just annoying m...e,"_ Fleur tried explaining before she was stopped by the sight of her parents in front of her.

 _"Surprise darling!"_ Her parents shouted with smiles that went from ear to ear while they stood behind a table with a blue frosted cake with the words "Happy Birthday" written on the top.

Fleur hugged her parents and her sister and turned around and ran up the stairs to get ready.

Seventeen, an age that Fleur considered old when she was younger but now she saw as nothing more than small child compared to the big wide world. Looking into her mirror, she sighed and stepped into the shower. Though the warm water felt good against her skin Fleur didn't linger very long and stepped out to see a light blue dress lying on her bed with a note on it.

 _"A Veela always looks her best - love, Grandma."_

She smiled and put on the dress. It gracefully fell to just above her knees and the waist tightly hugged her figure. She twirled in the mirror and allowed herself a brief moment of vanity to admire what she saw. She grabbed the blue bow she got from her sister on her 16th birthday and used it to tie her hair into a braid then gracefully ran down the stairs. The sight of Gabrielle whining to their parents for a piece of cake made her smile.

 _"Gabrielle for the last time we have to wait for your sister then you can have your piece of cake,"_ an annoyed Sebastian stated as he pulled his black hair.

 _"But she's taking too long,"_ Gabrielle whined as she crossed her arms and pouted her lips.

 _"There's our little flower, looking beautiful as ever"_ Apolline said in relief as she saw Fleur.

 _"Gabrielle, you can have the cake now."_ Fleur laughed as her sister dug her face into the cake.

 _"Fleur you look so beautiful in that dress. My mother knit me a dress for my seventeenth birthday as well. It's a Martin family tradition,"_ Apolline explained, wiping a tear out of her eyes.

 _"So papa what do we have plan for today?"_

 _"Sebastian, remember the surprise for our little girl."_ Apolline gave her husband a wink.

 _"Of course. Fleur since it's your last year of schooling we wanted to make sure you have a good summer before the beginning of your most stressful year. I got us tickets to the greatest event of the year,"_ Sebastian said while he jumped in his seat like a bubbly schoolgirl.

Fleur chuckled lightly. She loved her father but when it came to Quidditch, it was more than obvious that he was more excited for the chance to watch the match than actually wanting to spend time with the family.

 _"Oh, do tell Papa. What is this 'greatest event of the year'?"_ Fleur amused her father.

 _"It can't be anything else but the Quidditch World Championship,"_ Sebastian replied excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _You know your papa darling,"_ Apolline said with a sigh. _"I think the only reason he's immune to me is because he can only think about Quidditch,"_ the older Veela teased her husband.

 _"Married for 35 years my little birdie,"_ Sebastian winked and smiled.

 _"And you never fail to disappoint in bed,"_ Apolline teased.

 _"MAMA!"_ Fleur shouted in disgust as she covered the ears of her sister. _"Not in front of Gabrielle."_

 _"I think she's too busy with the cake to notice,"_ Apolline responded, pointing out the little girl stuffing her face with her sister's birthday cake.

 _"But still we shouldn't make those kinds of jokes in front of her,"_ a concern Fleur stated.

 _"My baby girl will make a great mother one day."_ Apolline smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye.

 _"Isn't that too early to think about?"_ Sebastian asked while he raised his brow.

 _"I was only twenty when we got married, but that's only me. Whatever makes Fleur happy, I'm happy for her,"_ Apolline stated as she brushed her platinum blond hair out of her eye. _"Gabrielle have some manners! You are a lady, not an animal,"_ a stern mother shouted at her daughter.

" _But mama, it's our house,"_ Gabrielle whined through a mouthful of cake.

 _"It doesn't matter baby sister. You are first and foremost a lady and a lady doesn't complain nor makes a fool out of herself,"_ Fleur explained half serious and half sarcastic. _"Besides Beauxbatons will be a lot more strict than home so get used to it,"_ Fleur teased the spoiled little girl. _"Come on, let's clean you up."_ Fleur grabbed Gabrielle and pulled her to the sink.

 _"Would the mistress like Violet to help her?"_ a little voice asked while looking up at Fleur with wide eyes.

 _"Thank you, Violet but I'm fine,"_ Fleur lied as it was obvious that she was having trouble keeping her little sister in control.

 _"But the mistress should not get her new dress wet,"_ the elf responded in a concerned voice.

 _"Fleur, just let Violet clean Gabrielle up. Your sister listens to the elf more than she does us,"_ Sebastian recommended.

 _"Why do I even love this little monster,"_ Fleur thought to herself as she watched the little Veela happily plays with the elf's ears. _"Please tell me I wasn't like_ _that at that age."_ Fleur looked at her mother with a scared expression.

 _"No, you were worst. You kept climbing on your father when he tried to do his work, you wanted everything you see, you kept drawing on the walls, you kept dropping the cups at parties we went to, you-"_

 _"Thank you, mama,"_ Fleur cutting her mother off.

 _"Fleur go pack your bags, the tournament is going to last for a good few hours. It's blazing hot in the day and it's freezing cold at night. I never liked the English weather but that's just how it is,"_ Sebastian told her distracted as he watched Gabrielle playing with the dishes. _"Apolline, can you please go help the elf?"_

 _"Gabrielle! Clean up or you are going to your grandmother's for the next two months,"_ Apolline shouted in a voice that would send chills down the spine of a Dementor.

 _"Yes, mama,"_ Gabrielle stood still so the elf can clean her. " _Go get ready to go,_ _dearie,"_ Apolline smiled at her eldest daughter.

Fleur walked up the stairs and back into her room. Grabbing her bag, she packed her summer dresses and grabbed a few sweaters for nights. She took off her dress and changed into a thin white blouse and a skirt that fell down to her knees.

 _"Hurry up! We need to get to our camp spot before noon!"_ an excited Sebastian yelled.

Fleur rolled her eyes at her father's love of a blood sport. She closed her bag and walked downstairs.

 _"Papa, how are we getting there anyways?"_

 _"The port key on the edge of Paris, of course,"_ her father replied bluntly.

 _"Oh great, I have to walk in these shoes,"_ Fleur cried to herself.

* * *

"Dad, how much further is this thing?" Ron whined.

"Just a little farther," Arthur said once again for the thousandth time.

"You said that about a mile back," Ron complained once more. "We've been walking for so long, I'm pretty sure that the sun set and rose again."

Harry smiled as he watched the entire Weasley family start falling behind as their father kept dragging on through the forest.

"Can we at least stop for a break?" Bill quietly asked his father. "We have been walking for a long time."

"I can see it at the top of the hill," Arthur suddenly called out, sprinting towards a distant object.

"Bloody hell, why did I agree to this?" Ron questioned as he followed his father.

Harry followed the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione towards the top of the hill to find a shaggy boot.

"A boot? Where is the camp," Harry asked.

"That's just it Harry my boy, this boot will take us to the camp," Arthur explained excitedly.

"This manky old boot will take us to the camp?" Harry asked, looking at it with apprehension.

"That's not just any manky old boot mate," Fred responded, moving towards the object.

"It's a portkey," George added.

"Portkey? What's a portkey?" Harry asked with a confused look.

"A portkey is an object enchanted to take anyone to any predetermined location Harry," Hermione explained.

"Sometimes I wonder if she ever steps outside," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Come here Harry my boy," Arthur motioned Harry over "Just touch the object and it'll transfer you will be there."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Harry asked in a very hesitant voice.

"Sure it is," Arthur said very vaguely.

Reaching for the boot, Harry's fingertip lightly touched the boot and in a flash, he felt a jerk behind his navel. In a few moment the teen had a mouthful of grass and he saw nothing but darkness. Hearing screams and thumps, he looked up and wiped his glasses. He placed his glasses back on his face was stunned by the size of the camp. There were huge rows after rows of tents of different colors and designs. Looking back he laughed at the sight of the Weasleys and Hermione with mouth full of grass and covered in dirt. Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and Bill were the only ones who were on their feet.

"Let's not do that again," Hermione groaned in pain.

"What do we do now?" asked Ron, gingerly making his way to his feet.

"We have to find our tent, it's in the lower end of the hill," Arthur responded, wiping his glasses on his shirt. "Let's go kids!"

The sight of the camp amazed Harry. Every tent they passed by he could see parents and their kids dressed in either Bulgarian red or Irish green. Kids played with miniature brooms while others were dancing around in big circles with festive music. Many tents sold items that supported either team. However, there was something else that caught his eye: in the distance stood a giant stadium decorated with silver banners and the coat of arms of Ireland and Bulgaria.

"Ah here we are," Mr. Weasley exclaimed happily.

"How are we going to fit in that tiny tent?" Harry asked looking at the shelf sized tent.

"You see Harry, it's not about what's on the outside-"

"But what's on the inside that matters," the twin responded in both of Harry's ears. They placed their hands on his back and pushed him into the tent.

Indeed what they said was true. Inside the tent looked nothing like it did on the outside. The common area in the middle had a furnace and a couch and split into two rooms both with bunk beds.

'I love magic,' Harry thought to himself.

"Alright, boys on the right and girls in the left room," Arthur exclaimed loudly.

Harry started to walk towards the room until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and it was Charlie.

"You go with Ron and Hermione, we'll get things settled. Here take this, buy something nice to remember today." Charlie smiled as he handed Harry bag full of silver coins.

"Thank you," Harry smiled as he handed Charlie his bag. "You need help with the bags?"

"No I'm fine, just promise me you'll keep Ron out of trouble," Charlie responded as he struggled to carry six bags.

"Will do," Harry exclaimed as he ran out of the tent. In front of the tent Hermione was sitting with a book and Ron was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"The hot-headed fool ran off to see the Bulgarian gear," Hermione explained in the blandest voice imaginable as she continued to read her book.

"You want to go with me to see what they're selling?" Harry asked hopefully

"You go to ahead, I want to finish this potion assignment," Hermione explained, nose deep in her book.

'Hermione, we're on vacation, let's have some fun."

"Fun won't get us anywhere when we're three weeks behind in class. You know Snape hates us already, we don't need to explain to him why we don't have the assignment done."

Harry shrugged and headed off by himself. He passed many tents that were selling flags, jerseys, and mini figures of the players. He bought an Irish flag for himself and a Bulgarian flag for Ron.

Harry passed through more tents without much incident until he was suddenly hit in the stomach and the wind was knocked out of him. From his spot on the ground Harry looked up to find a pair of light blue eyes staring back at him and a small face whose platinum blond hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"What is zat on your face?" the little girl asked in a quiet voice while she smudged his glasses with her finger.

"They're called glasses, I need them so I can see," Harry explained.

"Why is your voice so funny?" the girl asked as she tilted her small face.

"Why is your voice so funny?" Harry teased.

"My papa told me zat we 'ave to speak like zis," the girl responded annoyingly as she pouted her lips.

"Are you here with just your dad?" Harry asked as he stood up and wiped his glasses.

"Non, I'm here wiz my parents and my sister,"

"Then why are you by yourself?" Harry asked while looking around to see if there was anyone that remotely looked like the girl.

"My maman and papa are talking to some old men and my sister is talking to 'er boyfriends," the girl pouted while crossing her small little arms.

"Boyfriends?" Harry asked in a confusion.

"Every time I want to play in zee park, she always 'as like, a 'undred boys following her," the girl explained.

"That doesn't sound like she enjoys that," Harry chuckled at the thought of having to deal with something like that.

"Zen why does she always talk to zee boys when we play and why does she run from zem?" the girl shouted as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I believe your sister is trying to get them away from you two but I guess the boys don't listen," Harry suggested to the girl. "Why don't you go back to your family? They must be worried sick about you." He knelt down to the girl's height.

"But I don't want to go back. Eet's not zee same anymore. My sister always played wiz me but not anymore. She only 'ides in her room. She always tells me zee same thing, that I will understand when I get older," the girl whined.

"Maybe your sister's right. How old is she anyway?"

The girl tapped her little chin and thought. "Well 'er birzday was today so zat would make her seventeen years old."

"Wish her happy birthday for me then and I don't necessarily think your sister is trying to make up an excuse, I think she has a lot of responsibilities to deal with."

"But we're on vacation, we should be playing not worrying about school," the girl's whines were getting progressively louder.

"Fair point," Harry tilted his head. "But unfortunately things don't always work out like we want them to."

"Well would you play with me zen?" the girl asked while giving Harry puppy eyes.

"Sure, what do you want to play?" Harry responded with a smile as he patted the girl's head.

"'ORESY!" she shouted in excitement.

"I'm Gabrielle, what iz your name?"

"I'm Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Harry picked up the girl and placed her on his shoulder. She grabbed on to his hair and started pointing into all different directions.

 _"Great, I'm going to be bald by the end of this,"_ Harry thought but a smile still engulfed his face while Gabrielle shouted for him to go to the ice cream tent.

* * *

 _"Fleur have you seen Gabrielle?"_ Apolline breathing sporadically

 _"Mama, what happened? Why are you breathing so heavily?"_ Fleur asked as she reached to comfort her mother.

 _"Gabrielle, she's gone, I was talking with some men from your father's work but when I turned back she was gone. I ran around our campsite but I couldn't find her,"_ Apolline explained while she tried her best to calm down.

 _"Mama, you stay here and get some rest and I'll go find her,"_ Fleur pulled a chair for her mother.

 _"No, I'm her mother, I should be the one looking for her,"_ the older woman tried to protest.

 _"I'm her older sister, she's as much of my responsibility as she is yours,"_ the teen shouted loudly causing her mother to sit down

Sighing, Apolline nodded her head and Fleur sprinted out of their tent.

 _"Gabrielle, please be ok."_ Fleur felt her heart racing faster with each moment. If anything happened to her sister she would never forgive herself.

Sitting down on a hillside that overlooked the camp, Harry watched as Gabrielle rolled on the floor in pain from the ice cream cone that she ate too quickly.

"Ow, zat was not fun," Gabrielle complained with a frown as she rubbed her head.

"That's why you don't eat ice cream quickly," Harry chuckled.

"Do you know magic?" Gabrielle tilted her head at Harry.

The teen nodded with a smile, took out his wand, and created a flow of bubbles in the air.

He smiled as he watched Gabrielle dancing with the bubbles and tried to pop each one.

Pointing at a nearby rock, Harry turned the rock into a small rabbit and quickly covered his ears as Gabrielle screeched in joy and started chasing it.

Looking up at the sky, Harry was surprised to see that the sun was already setting. There was a beautiful orange hint to the sky. He had spent the entire day with Gabrielle without even realizing it.

He transfigured the rabbit back into a rock, much to Gabrielle's disappointment.

"It's getting late, we need to get back." Harry picked the little girl up and held her in his arms.

"But I…don't want…to," Gabrielle yawned and snuggled closer into his arms, immediately falling asleep and snoring lightly much to the teen's amusement.

He set off back towards the camp, being as careful as possible to not wake the sleeping child he was currently holding.

'So who in this entire camp of wizard would look like Gabrielle's family,' Harry thought as he looked around for anyone with platinum blonde hair.

He continued to walk forward and was starting to get worried that he wouldn't find Gabrielle's family until he heard a voice shout her name.

"Gabrielle!" He turned around as quickly as possible while being cautious to not wake the little girl in his arms, only to find that he was staring at the equivalent of a goddess.

"What happened to her?" the girl spoke in what Harry believed was French.

"Er sorry, I er, I don't speak, er, French," he managed to say, his face turning an impressive shade of red.

"What 'appened to 'er," the girl asked angrily in English and Harry could see a fire in her eyes.

"Oh, she's just sleeping, I er bought her ice cream and transfigured a rock into a rabbit for her to chase. I guess she er had fun because she fell asleep." He tried his best not to make a fool of himself but it was difficult not to.

"You did zat for 'er…" The young woman's voice grew calmer and the fire in her eyes began to disappear.

"Yeah, it was nice having her keeping me company." Harry smiled and tried to give Gabrielle to her sister without waking her.

"Zank you. My name is Fleur, Fleur Delacour," Fleur said with a smile and reached out the hand that wasn't supporting her sister.

"Harry, Harry Potter," the teen replied, shaking her hand.

Fleur reached down and gave Harry a light peck on his cheek.

"You 'ave a good evening Monsieur Potter," Fleur smiled at Harry's light blush.

"I can see why blokes follow her," Harry thought. He violently shook his head and with a deep sigh turned to go back to his own campsite.


	3. Chapter 3

_Gabrielle!" Apolline shouted in a tearful voice as Fleur walked through the tent with the little girl on her shoulder. "Is she okay? What happened to her?"_ Apolline struggled to hold back her tears.

 _"She's fine mama. She's just sleeping," Fleur responded as she tried to calm her mother down. "I was looking everywhere and I found her being carried by a boy while she was sleeping."_

 _"A boy was carrying her?"_

 _"She ran into him earlier apparently. He bought her ice cream and transfigured a rock into a rabbit for her to chase,"_ Fleur explained to her mother.

 _"Aww what a sweetheart,"_ Apolline smiled. _"Did you catch his name?"_

 _"He said it was Harry Potter."_ Fleur gently laid Gabrielle on the couch while she spoke to her mother.

 _"Harry Potter, the boy who survived the attack from You-Know-Who?"_ Apolline asked with a gasp.

 _"I don't really know what Harry Potter looks like, so it could be or it could not be."_ Fleur moved her hair out of her face.

 _"I wouldn't be too surprised if someone like Harry Potter would be here. He was probably dressed in silks and drooling over you."_ Apolline winked at her eldest daughter.

 _"Not really, he was just acting like a boy. An actual boy. He wasn't trying to show off, he was just acting like any boy would if a girl approached him."_

 _"So you mean stumbling over his words and his face getting red?_ "

 _"More or less. How did you know?"_ It shocked Fleur that her mother knew that.

 _"I'm married to the man who did those exact things when we met on the street of Paris."_ Apolline shook her head and placed her hands on her hip.

 _"He wasn't wearing silk either. He was actually dressed rather strange. It looked like he was wearing some ragged second-hand clothes that were too big for him."_

 _"That's odd but it's good to stay humble I suppose,"_ Apolline chuckled and shook her head. _"Go get ready dearie. The game's going to start in about thirty minutes and it'll get cold."_

Fleur walked to her side of the tent and changed out of her summer dress into a sweater and jeans and tied her hair back into a ponytail.

She walked back into the main area of the tent and felt her jaw drop when she saw her father shirtless and covered in Irish green.

 _"Papa?!,"_ Fleur asked incredibly as she tried to hold back her laughter. _"What are you doing?"_

 _"It's called love of the sport,"_ Sebastien huffed. He turned around and walked out of the tent.

 _"It's also called I'm the daughter of the Head Auror for the French Ministry, who I thought was professional,"_ Fleur whispered under her breath.

Apolline walked out of her room with Gabrielle in her arms and looked at Fleur. The teen opened her mouth to speak but Apolline cut her off.

 _"Yes, I know what you father looks like. Just move on or you are sleeping with the horses."_

Fleur laughed quietly to herself.

* * *

"Harry! Where have you've been and why do you smell like vanilla?" a concern Hermione asked when the young Potter walked through the tent flaps.

"I was playing with a little girl I met," Harry stated, smiling fondly at the events from the day.

"Well you could've let us know at least," Hermione responded in an annoyed tone "Just get ready for the game."

"Yes ma'am," the young wizard said in a falsely obedient voice and he saluted the girl.

The brunette rolled her eyes and walked away. Harry's jaw dropped when he walked into the boy's side of the tent at the sight of a shirtless Ron covered in Bulgaria red with "Krum" written in yellow on his chest. Chuckling out loud, Harry walked over to his friend and saw that he had Krum's team number painted on his cheeks.

"Don't you think this is a bit much mate?" Harry asked still laughing lightly.

"You don't understand Harry," Ron replied, apparently annoyed that his friend wasn't as fanatic or as excited as he was.

"I guess I don't."

"Come on everybody, the game is about to start," Mr. Weasley yelled from the middle of the tent.

"Oh Ron, here," Harry said, remembering the Bulgarian flag he bought.

"Thank you mate," Ron smiled as he looked at the flag. The two started walking towards the front of the tent.

Harry was lost in thought the entire time he walked to the stadium with Hermione and the Weasleys. He couldn't stop thinking about the young woman he saw earlier. Those beautiful eyes and that perfect complexion. Her lovely pink lips and her flowing blonde hair. Her soothing voice when she was calm, the way the dress she was wearing perfectly hugged her curves.

"HARRY!"

"What?" Harry snapped out of his trance and look down at the red head girl staring at his eyes with intensity. "Is everything alright," Harry asked in confusion.

"No, you've been staring into space for the last five minutes," Ginny responded in an annoyed tone. At first, Harry didn't understand why the young girl was so upset but he started to get the idea when he noticed that she was giving him a hopeful and longing look and she was standing rather close to him.

Noticing that they were rather distant from the others, Harry decided to be nice and play along with her crush on him for the night.

"I'm sorry my queen," Harry responded in his best seductive voice as he knelt down on one knee and kissed the redheaded girl's hand. Harry tried to hold back his laughter at how ridiculous this was.

His plan didn't work out quite as he anticipated. Instead of playing along and accepting the gesture, Ginny turned a violent shade of red, turned around quickly, and ran towards the rest of the people in their group, squealing on the way.

 _'And she wonders why I don't have feelings for her,"_ Harry thought as she watched her run off. Harry shook his head and quickly caught up to the group. Soon they arrived at the stadium.

"Dad, where exactly are our seats," Charlie asked in concern.

"At the very top," Mr. Weasley responded in a proud voice.

"WHAT?!" all the children exclaimed in unison.

* * *

After a dozen or so sets of stairs, the group finally reached their seats.

"Bloody hell Dad, why couldn't you get seats closer to the ground?" Ron whined as he looks over the edge with a sickly look to his face.

"Up here we can get the best view," Mr. Weasley explained with his hands raised in front of him.

"Everybody please take your seats. The event will begin shortly," a male voice appeared over the speaker.

Harry sat down in between Fred and George. Like their brother, they painted themselves with team colors. However, instead of the Bulgarian red and yellow, they wore the Irish green and white.

"Today Harry, you'll see today why the Irish are the best at the fine sport of Quidditch," Fred told him.

"Also mate, we saw you flirting with our baby sister," George added.

Harry slowly slid down in his chair and he could feel his face heating up

"While we do love you Harry, mate, and we consider you a brother," Fred started.

"We'd appreciate it if you didn't lead her on like that," George finished.

 _'Great why must these two be the one that saw me and Ginny?'_ Harry thought to himself while he covered his face with his jacket.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Championship final!" The crowd roared as the announcer began the long awaited event. "Tonight's match will be between the two of the greatest team in the history of magic. Please put your hands together for the Irish national team and their lucky leprechauns." Harry stared in awe as the Irish flew through the air in a blur of green with a dozen leprechauns following them. The leprechauns sang the Irish national anthem and performed a dance routine that excited the crowd even more."Now let's see their opponent for the night. Give a warm welcome for the national Bulgarian Quidditch team and the one and only VIKTOR KRUM!" At the mention of Krum's name, every women and Ron got heart struck. Following behind them were about ten floating women in red dresses. Nearly every man in the stadium started drooling and their eyes glazed over with lust.

"Why is everyone looking at those women?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione for an explanation.

"They're Veelas," Hermione explained. "They have an allure that makes every simple-minded male have a desire to be with them. The longer someone stands around them, the more uncontrolled the person becomes."

Once the Veela took their spot below the field, every man went back to normal without much effort. With both teams on the field and the mascots off the pitch, the game almost started instantly.

* * *

Fleur sat down in her bed and grabbed the book that she was given by a merchant that she met while she was in Egypt with her grandparents. It was some muggle book called The Raven. Though she had read the poem nearly one hundred she never ceased to enjoy it.

The game itself was interesting. It had ended with an Irish victory but Fleur was almost too disgusted that the Bulgarians were using her people for popular crowd appeals to actually enjoy the game.

She continued rereading her book for a good hour before her eyes slowly started getting heavy and before she knew it, she fell asleep.

Fleur was forced to wake up when she heard screams and saw a light shining through her tent. She dashed out of her bed and ran outside to see that the camp was on fire and there were figures dressed in large black cloaks and skull masks.

"EVERYBODY RUN TO THE FOREST." One of the many Aurors on the scene screamed for everyone to get to safety.

Without thinking, Fleur ran to Gabrielle's room. She placed her sister over her shoulder and rushed to her parents' room.

 _"MAMA, WAKE UP!"_

 _"Fleur what's going on?"_ Apolline asked in concern. She got her answer when she saw the flames. _"Take your sister and get to safety,"_ the older woman ordered sternly.

 _"But mama-"_

 _"BUT NOTHING! You will listen to me now!"_

Fleur stayed silent and ran off, covering Gabrielle's eyes as she ran.

 _"Fleur, what's going on?"_ a confused and scared Gabrielle asked her sister as she woke up.

Fleur kept quiet and sprinted towards the forest. Her only care at the moment was to keep her sister safe and she didn't care what she had to do to that.

* * *

"Avada Kadevra!"

"Stupefy!" an auror shouted in the distance.

Harry kept running. He tried to keep his head as low as possible and attempted to avoid the spells that were constantly flying around him. Ron was being pulled by Hermione and he was being pulling by Ron. No one said anything.

The teen looked in horror as families struggled to escape from the cloaked figures. His heart nearly skipped a beat as he saw a black-haired little girl running as fast as she could to escape the hooded figure that was chasing her, laughing as he shot spell after spell towards her.

Harry released his friend's hand and charged towards the pair. He reached for his wand but his stomach dropped as he remembered he didn't grab it. Without any other choice, he tackled the figure and hoped the girl would have time to get away.

Harry tried to overpower the figure but it was no use. The older man was twice his strength and easily forced him to the ground.

"Avada Kadev-" the figure started but was shot off of him by a ball of red energy.

He stood back up as fast as he could and looked for his friends but they were nowhere in sight. He saw a group people running towards the edge of the camp and started to follow them. Before he could move even ten feet, he was struck by a bright light and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry! Where are you?" a very faint voice called out.

He opened his eyes to find that the sky was dark and coated by smoke. His senses were limited.

"Harry! Stop mucking around mate, this isn't funny," a second voice yelled.

He tried to move and when that didn't work he tried to yell but he couldn't. His body wouldn't cooperate and his voice was gone.

"I think I see him over here," the first voice repeated again.

He looked at the sky once more. A third voice rang out and the sky was lit in green. It looked like a skull.

"He's over here!" a female voice called out.

His eyes felt heavy. He just wanted to sleep. He was accustomed to pain but all the same, he did want it to stop.

"Harry? Harry!" the female voice rang out loudly as the owner shook him.

He felt something warm and wet fall on his lips and another soon joined. The face of the person above him was nothing more than a blur. More faces gathered around, more blurs.

* * *

He saw a face, a woman's face. Her green eyes, her pale skin, her round face, her blazing red hair. She placed her hands on his cheek and smiled. A man appeared behind her, a man with many of his features. The man smiled as well.

"We have missed you so much and we want nothing more but to be reunited with you," the man spoke in an ethereal voice.

"But it isn't your time my darling baby boy," the woman said in the same voice as she kissed him on his forehead.

"We need you to wake up. Your friends are worried. We will be with you, even if you don't see us. Please wake up." The man spoke in a soft, comforting voice.

"We love you, Harry." It was dark again.

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked around. His head felt like it was about to split in two. He sat up but was quickly knocked down by a brown blur and felt tears falling on his neck. Harry looked at the figure and realized it was his best friend, Hermione. He placed his uninjured hand on her back and dug his face into her hair.

Looking around him, he could see dozens of injured people lying in a makeshift infirmary. Harry looked up and saw an army of red hair staring at him with worried expressions.

It was quiet for a good while until the eldest Weasley son broke the silence.

"Harry, what happened? We thought you were dead. We were all scared when your breathing slowed down." Bill asked, struggling to keep his voice steady.

"I think I got hit by some white light and it just got dark," Harry replied as he struggled to remember. "I think I saw my parents." Hermione hugged him tighter.

"Your parents? Are you sure that's what you saw?" Bill asked in concern.

"I don't know," Harry answered. He really didn't have a clue about what happened.

"I think you should get some rest for now. We'll talk in the morning," Bill suggested as he saw a hurt look on Harry's face.

Hermione pulled off of Harry and the teen could see her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. He knew that she was crying before he woke up. She kissed him on the cheek and walked away with the Weasleys.

Harry closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Upon waking up Harry noticed that he was the only person still in the infirmary. He gingerly stepped out of the bed and walked to the tent flaps. He was initially blinded when he went outside but his eyes soon adjusted to the sunlight.

The teen looked around and saw that most of the campground had been burnt down. The makeshift infirmary was actually nothing more than a black tent that was slightly burnt near the edges. Most the families had gone home from what he could gather but it seemed like those who were more severely injured stayed behind so that they could recover.

He saw the Weasleys talking to two men in long trench coats and started walking slowly towards his group until he was knocked down to the ground by a force that he could only describe as a miniature bull.

Looking up, Harry saw that it was the black haired girl that he helped escape. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Behind her was a witch that was smiling and mouthing thank you. He was sure that this witch was the mother of the girl. Handing the girl back, Harry continued to walk towards the Weasley.

"We found this wand at the scene of the crime," an Auror explained. "After some investigation, we learn that it was this wand that was used to cast that death eater mark."

"That's my wand," Harry responded bluntly.

With a stern look on his face, the Auror walked towards Harry and was about to arrest Harry when Hermione spoke up.

"He didn't cast it, he was on the ground before the mark was cast," the young girl spoke in an angry tone.

The Auror grunted and looked at his partner. Without saying a word, they gave Harry his wand and walked away.

"Thanks," Harry smiled at Hermione.

"Harry, scare us again and I will turn you into a frog," Hermione stated without a change in expression.

Harry just kept quiet and nodded.

"What do we do now?"

"We need to get back to the Burrow. School starts in two days and you kids need to get your supplies," Mr. Weasley responded as he sternly looked at the burnt campsite. "We need to leave now."

Harry followed the Weasley back to the portkey.

* * *

Fleur looked at the newspaper in horror as the front page talked about the attack from the night before. While she and Gabrielle were fortunate enough to escape unscratched, the same couldn't be said for her parents.

While minor, her mother did receive a cut on her forehead and her father was burnt by the flames. It could have been much worse and Fleur was just happy that no one close to her died.

She placed the paper down and took a bite of her breakfast, watching as Gabrielle ran down the stairs in her new school uniform.

This year would be Gabrielle's eighth birthday and her first year at Beauxbatons. She smiled as the little girl pulled at the collar of the dress. Fleur remembered when she first put on the uniform and hated how much the dress hugged her.It didn't help with her public life as the uniform in her later years made her curves more voluptuous. It definitely made girls in her class unhappy that boys had another reason to fall for the Veela.

Fleur smiled and walked up to Gabrielle to help her with the drape. While Fleur preferred the blazer, she couldn't deny that the drape was much more breathable and better when having to wear the uniform for a long period of time.

 _"How did you wear this for so long?"_ Gabrielle asked. She coughed as Fleur fixed the button on the drape.

 _"You get used to it about a month in. Just be glad there are no boys at Beauxbatons. They'd be staring at your bum in this uniform if there were,"_ Fleur teased her little sister, who turned bright red.

 _"I thought you said that boys always try to talk to you while you're at school?"_ Gabrielle asked.

 _"There are weekly visits from home and most of my classmates have their brothers or boyfriends visit. My bum felt like a knitting ball after the first visit during my sixth year,"_ Fleur stood up, shivered at the memory.

 _"Fleur, do you like having those boys around you?"_ Gabrielle asked in the most innocent voice possible.

 _"Excuse me?"_ Fleur raised a brow.

 _"How come we don't play together anymore? We used to when you were thirteen but when you got back from school after your sixth year you started to stay in your room all day and whenever we go to the park with mama you always hide,"_ the little veela explained with tears in her eyes.

 _"Gabrielle, this isn't the time to talk about this."_

 _"Why not? I want my sister back. I want the person who always plays with me,"_ Gabrielle stomped her feet on the ground.

 _"Alright but you have to promise that you won't tell mama and papa,"_ Fleur held her pinky up.

 _"I promise,"_ Gabrielle held her pinkie up.

Fleur's voice was as quiet as a mouse _"_ _The_ _reason why I don't play with you anymore is because, at school, there are these mean girls who don't like our kinds of people. They say very nasty things about me and that makes me sad. When I'm sad I don't play very well."_ Fleur tried to put a complicated matter into simple terms.

 _"Are you sad now?"_ Gabrielle asked with a frown.

 _"Not when I'm with you."_ Fleur pulled her sister into a hug.

 _"Do you think Harry is nice?"_

Fleur pulled away. _"Why do you ask?"_

 _"He seems like he would be good to you. He was good to me. I thought since you always ignore the boys, maybe Harry could be the exception."_

Fleur smiled at the thought behind her sister's word.

 _"Gabrielle, I think it's too early to think about that. Maybe if I got to know him better then we can talk about it."_

 _"Fleur what is school like?"_

 _"It can be fun, it can be horrible, just depends on how you make it,"_ Fleur responded as she stood up and adjusted Gabrielle's hat.

The young woman turned around and ran up the stairs. She entered her room and changed into her school uniform. She grabbed the suitcase that she had been using since year one at Beauxbatons. Inside she placed the other sets of her uniform, her weekend clothes, her many textbooks, and a picture of her and family on the day that Gabrielle was born.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed and put on the face that she had been using for everybody that wasn't her family. She walked back downstairs and she saw her mother with a camera and Gabrielle posted with the house cat.

Apolline saw the older sister, grabbed her daughter by her elbow, and placed her next to the younger Veela. Without warning, she nearly blinded Fleur with the flash of the camera.

 _"Both of my babies are growing up so fast,"_ Apolline stated with a tearful voice as she showed the sisters the photo.

 _"That's one upside to my heritage, I look good in every picture,"_ Fleur thought to herself.

 _"Now hurry and go before I start wanting you two not to leave me,"_ Apolline started crying with tears of joy.

Fleur grabbed her suitcase and her sister and they walked out the front door towards their father who was waiting for them.

 _"Watch out for your sister, the both of you, and remember family is always important,"_ Apolline shouted from the house.

 _"Family is always important."_ Those are the same words that Fleur had been told for seventeen years of her life.

* * *

"Come on Bill, why don't you help me with this paper for Snape? You've had the same assignment before," Ron whined to his older brother.

"It's not my fault you were too busy falling for Krum when we were at the camp. Besides Ron, I graduated five years ago. Do you think I remember any assignment from my fourth year?" Bill responded in annoyance.

"Harry mate, you didn't finish the paper did you?" Ron asked his friend. Harry's only response was a short nod.

"HOW!?" Ron demanded.

"Unlike you Ron, I didn't fall asleep like a troll after the match," Harry teased.

"Just finished it on the train Ronald," Bill suggested as they reach platform nine and three-quarters "Now off you go," he stated excitedly as he motioned Harry, Hermione, and his siblings to get on the train.

Harry walked down the many rows of the train car and finally found an empty one. He placed his suitcase in the overhead compartment. Before he could sit down he noticed a car full of first years who were having trouble reaching the compartment. He helped them place their stuff and saw that they were wearing rather shabby looking robes that hung loosely off their shoulders. Fearing the worst, he bought the three first years an entire section of the snack cart before he sat down in his seat.

Ron and Hermione joined him shortly after. As soon as he heard the train leave the station, Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a quick nap.

Upon waking up, Harry saw a frantic Ron trying to finish the potion assignment that he still didn't have a clue about and Hermione nose deep in yet another book. In the other cars, people talked about the World Cup or just discussing their summer. Harry looked out the window and stared at the beautiful blue moon.

"Blue, what a beautiful color," Harry thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Fleur looked out the window of the Beauxbatons carriage. She stared at the blue moon and kept to herself.

The carriages themselves could hold up to about 6 students. The students themselves were sorted based on their level experience. Unlike other magical schools, education at Beauxbatons starts when the witch turns 8 and ends when she turns 18.

The other female students in the carriage didn't talk to Fleur and mainly gossiped among themselves. Fleur grabbed her book and continued to reread it. The journey was quiet for a good while until one of the girls called her name.

 _"So, Fleur, did you enjoy the world cup?"_

Fleur placed her book down and looked over at the voice.

 _"It was fine, why do you ask,"_ Fleur coldly answered.

 _"Well, um one of my friend said that she saw you talking to a boy with black hair and she was thinking that you got a boyfriend,"_ A red headed witch stated nervously. Fleur instantly noticed this.

 _"Answer me this Caroline, how come after 5 years of making my life a living hell and forcing me to be ashamed of my own heritage, now you are scared of me,"_ Fleur's voice raised in volume.

 _"I-I-I-I-,"_ Caroline and the other witches shifted away from Fleur.

 _"Until you have something of actual importance to talk to me about, don't bother trying to be friendly,"_ Fleur went back to reading her book.

* * *

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor and watched as Professor McGonagall helped the first years get sorted into their house. Harry laughed at the fact that all of them looked scared at the sorting hat. Once everyone got seated at their tables, the annual welcome back feast began.

Harry and the other males students mainly talked about the final match, though it seemed like everyone wanted to avoid talking about the events that followed.

Everyone ate and laughed and it seemed more like one big happy family rather than a bunch of classmates. Minus the very quiet Slytherin table.

Once everyone finished eating, Dumbledore stood up and spoke in his naturally calm grandfather like voice.

"I hope all of you enjoy that wonderful meal. I would like to welcome everyone back to another wonderful year at Hogwarts and to first years, welcome to our lovely school. But with a heavy heart I have to announce that this year, the sport of quidditch have been cancelled as of this year," With that everyone started to protest, but with a shift in tone, Dumbledore shouted in a voice that no one wanted to protest againist.

"With that, I am proud to announce that this year, Hogwarts have been selected to host the Triwizard Championship," Some were confused while others were excited.

"For those who don't know, the Triwizard tournament is an international event between 3 schools. A champion will be selected from each school and they will compete in 3 challenges and the winner of the final event will bring honour and glory to their school for all eternity," Dumbledore explained in his calm manner.

"The other school will arrive tomorrow evening, but for now everyone gets some rest,".

Sleep was the last thing on people's mind, when they entered their dorms, everyone kept chatting about who they will be competing against and which students will make the best Hogwart's champion

"Harry are you gonna go for champion," Dean asked

"Oh course he's gonna be, he's Harry bloody Potter." Seamus exclaimed loudly

Ron just remained quiet

"Come on Ron, lighten up," Seamus poked fun at the boy

"Shut it Seamus," Ron shouted angrily

"What got him in a twist," Dean asked in confusion

"He's just mad that his lovely Krum lost to us Irish. Isn't that right Ronald," Seamus teased

Ron chucked a pillow at the boy

"But are you going to enter Harry," Neville asked him once more

"I don't know, " Harry said shrugging his shoulders

Harry didn't really listen to the rest of the conversation in the dorm room. He laid down in his bed and fell asleep like a baby.

He didn't know why but Harry felt like his life was about to get a lot more interesting

* * *

Fleur laid in her bed, fully awake. When she arrived at Beauxbatons, she expected for her just to go to her room and get some rest but no, Madame Maxime told every 17 year old students to head to the dining hall and there she announced they will be traveling to Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament.

In less than an hour, they were off in a silver carriage that was being pulled 8 powerful black horses. About 19 students including Fleur were chosen to go to Hogwarts to represent Beauxbatons.

They each got their own rooms and Fleur was glad of it. Lying in her room Fleur kept thinking to herself, what is the chance of her being selected to be champion, would people be proud or would they would just hate her more.

Fleur was taken out of her thoughts when she heard knocking on her door. Getting out of her bed, she slightly cracked the door open and was surprised by who it was.

 _"Um Fleur, can i talk to you,"_ Caroline asked in a quiet, Fleur can see two other witches who stood behind Caroline

Fleur reached behind her for her wand but she forgot that she was wearing her shorts. Damning herself, she tried to be tolerable with these witches

 _"What do you want Caroline and why do you have your friends with you?"_ Fleur asked coldly

 _"We just wanted to apologise to you,"_ Caroline stated in a scared tone

 _"Do I look like I was born yesterday?"_ Fleur asked fully opening her door _"Do you really think after calling me Veela whore for 6 years because your spineless, womanizing boyfriend slapped my ass, which I had no control over by the way, that I would forgive you for making my life a living hell,"_

Despite the way that Fleur is treated, she is still an imposing figure being the tallest student at Beauxbatons at a height of 5'8 and a gifted witch to add to it to.

 _"Look I understand how you feel, but-"_

 _"But nothing, throwing lunch trays as me and putting salt water on me when I'm sleeping isn't exactly the kind of thing that someone does to their classmate,"_

 _"We're sorry that we insulted your heritage, we were just a little jealous. When I was at the world cup, my boyfriend gave those Bulgarian Veelas the same look he gives you and after,"_

Fleur didn't want to listen to this anymore. She slammed her door and stomped back to her bed and screamed into her pillow.

No one tried to talk to Fleur when she's angry, not even the headmistress. They all knew what she can do when happy, they don't want to see what she will do when she's mad.

* * *

Classes at Hogwarts went as normal, Harry, while not liking being assigned homework in every class, he was happy that everything seemed normal.

Snape gave him a bad result on his potion assignment, no surprises there.

Defense against the Dark Arts was canceled for the time being as the new teacher was caught in personal issues, at least that's what they were told.

Harry went through the rest of day as normal, the classes weren't anything too difficult from last year but he didn't expect much out of the first day of class.

Harry just kept to himself, Ron was in trouble and had detention for a week for messing with Snape's ingredient cabinet. Hermione was busy with her studying.

Harry sat on the edge of the lake and looked at the sky. Harry slowly drifted off but heard a splashing from the water.

Believing he's dreaming, Harry rubbed his eyes and realized that he's not dreaming, he saw a mass of a ship rising from the lake and in a few moment, a gigantic wooden ship rose from the lake.

He pinched himself, just to make sure, Harry quickly grabbed his bag and ran up to the front of the school and when he arrived he notices a huge crowd gathered at the school entrance.

Everyone was staring at the ship as a bunch of male students walked up the path way dressed in a thick heavy fur coats. In front of them stood a skinny man with long black hair and dressed in a silver trench coat, Harry believed this is the headmaster.

Behind him, was the one and only Viktor Krum. Everyone murmured among themselves about how Viktor will clearly be the champion. Harry rolled his eyes and continued to watch the people arriving.

Looking into the cloudy sky, Harry heard a sound that he could only describe as the roar of thunder. And before he knew what he was looking at, Harry saw a silver carriage being pulled by bear sized horses. As Hagrid guided the horse down onto a track set for them, everyone rushed over to the carriage.

Hagrid walks over to the door and as he opened it, silver stairs formed and stepped out were all female students in blue dresses, a waist hugging blazer and a blue cap that slightly covered their left eyes.

While the students of Durmstrang can be described as tough looking and kinda strange, the students of Beauxbatons can be described as elegant and beautiful from their heads to their toes.

 _"Wow, I didn't know that the other magical schools can be so different,"_ Harry continued to stare in awe

But the eyes of every other boy was fixed on something that Harry couldn't see but felt his collar being pulled by Hermione.

"Ouch, Hermione, what was that for?" Harry asked in confusion

"One of these schools has a veela," Hermione explained

"What? How do you know," Harry looked back trying to find what Hermione was talking about.

"Just look at these guys, they are all sleepy eyed and drooling, like at the World Cup," Hermione exclaimed pointing at the men around them

"Which school do you think it is?" Harry asked

"They weren't like this when Durmstrang arrived so it must be Beauxbatons," Hermione trying to think this out. "Just look for a good looking witch and we have our veela,"

Harry thought sarcastically to himself _"Real helpful Hermione, real helpful, oh yeah a school full of beautiful girls and look for the good looking one,"_

* * *

Fleur took a deep breath of the cold English air and followed her headmistress, walking behind the giant woman, Fleur could feel the eyes of the men staring at her. She simple ignored it but something caught her eyes, dressed in a brown wolf skin coat was Viktor Krum, it seemed like he was rather unphased and was confused why everyone was looking in her direction

But something else made her stomach drop, looking into the crowd, Fleur saw another boy that isn't being affected by the allure, a black haired wizard who she shared a kiss with.

 _"Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts, wait till Gabrielle hears about this,"_ Fleur chuckled lightly

Fleur looked at the ancient school and slightly frowned.

 _"Why do I feel like this place is haunted?"_ Fleur shrugged and continued walking.

* * *

AN: 2 chapters in the same day?! Shocking I know, while this chapter is shorter the rest, after the first 5 chapters I plan to make the following ones longer, maybe 5000 words, This chapter in my eyes feel kinda rush, I did that because I want to get started on the longer ones as soon as possible and so i worked my butt off today to get these 2 out. In my eyes chapter 5 is mainly used as a lead into how Harry and Fleur will begin to interact with each other. So if this one isn't the same quality as the other, it's because the material I want to use wouldn't fit in the current setting of the plot

EDIT: I added a little humor and maybe foreshadowing, maybe. Anyways, I made Fleur a little nicer, I didn't really like the direction I was leading her before


	6. Chapter 6

The volume in the great hall have drastically increased, the students of Hogwarts waved for their foreign guests to come sit at their table.

But much to everyone's disappointment, the students of Beauxbatons were told to sit with the Ravenclaws and the students of Durmstrang sat at the Slytherin table.

Much to Ron's dismay as he saw a certain bleech blond 4th year chatting up Krum.

In a few moment the feast began, but this time there were many unfamiliar looking dishes that Harry didn't recognized.

"What are these things," Ron asked as he stared disgustedly at the foreign food.

"Honestly Ronald, how ignorant can you be, these dishes were made so that our guests can feel at home," Hermione explained angerily.

"Whatever," Ron scoffed and continued to eat more chicken legs,

Harry looked around and was disappointed that everyone just ate the food they were used to and didn't even try to be good their guests.

Harry tried some of the dishes and particularly liked some kind of pastry ball filled with cheese. The Gryffindor table were rather chatty but suddenly everything went quiet and everyone started looking at Harry.

Confused, Harry tried to look at Ron for help but he was also in a dazed manner

"Excuse me, are you done wiz zhee Bouillabaisse?" A heavily accented female voice asked from behind him, tapping on his shoulder.

Turning around he met an all too familiar set of blue eyes. It was Fleur Delacour, the same girl that gave Harry a light kiss at the world cup.

"Bouillabaisse?" Harry trying his best not to sound rude.

"Eet's zee one wiz zee shellfeesh," Fleur pointed at the dish

"Oh, here you go," Harry handed the full dish of bouillabaisse to the French beauty

"You didn't 'ave any?" she asked looking at the full dish,

Before Harry could say anything Ron cutted him off

"No, we did, it was excellent," Ron lied.

Fleur rolled her eye and looked back at Harry

 _"_ We meet again Monsieur Potter," Fleur smiled at Harry

"It's great to see you too, Fleur," Harry smiled

"Still nervous around me I see," Fleur giggled

"Well, why I wouldn't be, a girl as beautiful as you deserves all the jewels in the world" Harry s

Fleur reached down to Harry's level, gave him another light peck on cheek, and whispered in his ear.

"Keep zis up and I will make you mine," Fleur spoke in a seductive voice.

"Oh, Uh,uh,uh, I-, I, I,I, I, I," Harry feels his face getting extreme hot and Fleur giggling doesn't help.

"I'll see you around, Arry Potter," Fleur turned around and walked away

 _"Uh,Uh,Uh,Uh,Uh,"_ even Harry's brain couldn't figure out what just happened.

Harry turned around and was met by the stunned glares of his classmates and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a crying Ginny.

"I-" Harry started but was cut off by the twins

"Fred, I think we made a mistake,"

"Indeed, we should have always listened to our good friend Harry,"

"At the age of 14, he was able to get himself an older woman,"

"And she's veela at it too," George laughed while he placed his arm on Harry's head.

"Vee-la?" was all Harry could get out

"And he's obedience too, she's a lucky one," George laughed

Harry looked over at a clearly jealous Ron, while inaudible, Harry could see Ron mumbled under his breath.

Harry looked at the faces around him, the guys were either congratulating him or cursing him and the girls didn't say much and the only one that seen remotely affected was Ginny.

The twins continued their speech and Harry decided to slip away from the twin's grip and walked slowly to the door and to his spot by the lake

* * *

 _"Ah, if there's anything I love, it is messing with people,"_ Fleur sat back down and got a few looks from the people at her table

Winking, Fleur smiled as she saw the boys turning red.

Looking up at the front of the room, Fleur could catch small bit of the headmaster's speech

"To ensure the safety of all students, the ministry of magic has concluded that only students who are 16 or older can compete in the competition, this decision is final," Dumbledore said in a stern voice

Every students started to protest but was quickly shut down by Dumbledore.

"Furthermore, I would like to introduce Hogwarts new defense against the dark arts teacher, Alastor Moody," Dumbledore continued pointing at a rather gruff looking man

Fleur looked over to Harry's spot hoping to see the boy, but finds that he was gone.

 _"Aww, I wanted to mess with him a little,"_ Fleur pouted

* * *

Harry took a breath of the cold air and looks at the beautiful full moon.

 _"She kissed me, again"_

Harry touched the spot on his cheek where she kissed him, and despite being in the cold, he could still feel that the warmth that was coming of it.

 _"Fleur Delacour, that's an interesting name,"_ Harry thought to himself as he enjoys the peaceful night _"Why would she kiss me of all people? She said it was a thank you the first time. But why again?,"_ Harry continued down the steps _"It must be a cultural thing, it must be, a girl that incredible would never be with an ugly twit like me,"_ Harry, sadden by his own self destruction.

Harry continued to admire the landscape of the Scottish Highland and began to get lost in his thoughts. Harry was surprised when he got to his spot to only realize that it was already taken by another person.

Walking up slowly, Harry noticed she wore the Hogwarts uniform, due the light he couldn't make out the house, although he could make out a blue and silver scarf, _"_ _She's a member of Ravenclaw,"_ she was reading a book but Harry could swore that it was upside down.

Walking closer, he realized that the book was upside down. Not wanting to disturb the girl's reading, Harry turned around and walked away quietly.

Until he tripped on rock

Looking up, he noticed that the girl was surprisingly fast and she was looking over him. With her being this close, Harry notices that ,like Fleur, she had platinum blond hair but her's was slightly darker and the length was about to her waist.

He also noticed that her eyes were a rather grayish color but he blamed it on the moonlight.

"Uh, Hi," Harry stated awkwardly

"SHH! You're gonna scare the moon frogs," the girl forcibly covered Harry's mouth.

"VHAT BAR VOO VOOING," Harry trying his best to get a words out through the girl's hand

"Dang it they're gone," the girl stated in a disappointed tone as she removed her hand from his mouth.

"What are you doing out here?" Harry coughed while he wiped his uniform.

"I'm looking for moon frogs," the girl stated as she looked at Harry

"Why are you out here?" a girl asked while pulling Harry closer to her for some odd reason

"I wanted to-. What are you doing," Harry leaned back a bit

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you," the girl asked while she pushed Harry's hair away revealing his scar. "I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood," Luna introduced herself as she pplaced Harry's hair back.

"Hi, Luna, it's a pleasure to meet you,"

"Would you like to sit with me?," Luna asked motioning her hand to the spot where she was sitting at.

"Sure, it would be a delight," Harry, not wanting to be rude, accepted the offer.

"So Harry, what do you think of the Veela," Luna asked out of the blue as Harry barely sat down next to her

"Um, excuse me?," Harry asked, feeling the heat in his face rising, again and the spot where Fleur kissed him got warmer.

"Do you think it's fair that they have a magical creature as one of their possible champion, it just seems unfair to me," Luna explained

 _"Oh thank goodness, I thought she knew,"_ Harry realized that he never noticed that how big of an advantage that a witch with an allure can have if the other champions are male.

"I guess it can be kind of unfair," Harry shrugged.

"It's not the allure I'm worried about, it's the fact that most Veelas are naturally skilled at magic," Luna stated with a soft, yet angry tone.

"How so?" Harry asked looking at the blond Ravenclaw

"It's their hair, while rare, I have read that Veela hair have been used in wands before, my theory is without their hair, they are just normal human," Luna stated excitedly for some strange reason.

"That is interesting indeed," Harry smiled casually "So Luna tell me, why were you looking for moon frogs?" Harry having no idea what the heck she was talking about but he wanted to amuse the girl

"Because people said they don't exists and I want to prove them wrong," Luna state with a fire in her eyes

"Why do you believe they exist?" Harry asked in a curious tone

"Because my dad said they are real," Luna stated bluntly

"Do you believe everything he says is real?" Harry looked at Luna.

"Of course I do, my dad is my dad, he would never lie to me, he doesn't have a reason to," Luna stated in a rather neutral tone.

"Why do you trust your dad so much?" Harry asked but regretted it immediately

"It was just me and him for the longest of time," Luna stated in a sad tone, "Even here I'm usually by myself," Luna's voice shifted back to her normal soft spoken tone.

"Do you want to be alone?" Harry asked as he place a hand on the girl's shoulder for comfort.

"Yes, I do, most people here at Hogwarts aren't that interesting to talk to, so when they try to talk to me I usually drifts off," Luna said in a rather sleepy tone of voice.

"So why are you talking to me?" Harry asked while noticing a wine cork necklace on Luna

"Because Ginny talks nonstop about you and I wanted to see what the fuss was," Luna explained

"You know Ginny?"

"I met her when I first got to Hogwarts," Luna explained while looking at her nails. "She's nice but she daydreams too often,"

"How is that?" Harry asked while raising a brow

"It doesn't take a master to figure out she likes you and when we were in Snape's class I saw her draw your initial and hers on the inside of a heart," Luna giggled as she saw a blushing Harry.

"Oh, uh, well, I, I didn't know that she felt that deeply about me," Harry strugged to use his words.

Luna giggled once more

"You're cute when you're nervous you know that?,"

Luna picked a piece of sand out of Harry's hair.

* * *

Fleur held her arms close to her body, Fleur walked with the rest of her class back to the carriage. The one thing she doesn't understand about the English, is why they have to drag their speeches out for so long.

Fleur only remembered that the 3 champions will be chosen on the 31st of October and that only students that are either in their second to last year or their last year can compete in the competition.

Also the tournament will be monitored by at least one member of the ministry.

Walking faster than her classmates, Fleur reached the carriage first, but out of the corner of her eyes she could see her classmates looking at something, only wanting to get out of the cold Fleur walked up the stairs as fast as she can and opened the door, Fleur marched to her room and quickly noticed a light brown owl sitting at her desk.

Walking up to the owl, Fleur took the letter and placed the owl on the stand she kepted by her bed. Looking at the letter, she noticed her family seal and quickly realize it was a letter from her parents.

Opening the letter, Fleur noticed the tear marks and the scent of freshly baked cookies that her mother was known for.

 _Dear our beloved daughter_

 _Your papa and I have been informed of the triwizard competition and we would like to say we are so proud of you. Being selected from thousands of students to have the chance to represent your school is an opportunity that many only dream about._

 _It's hard to imagine that you are already in your last year of school. It feels like yesterday that you were playing with the boys and girls in our neighborhood, laughing and running around without a care in the world. I can still remember you telling me about a particular boy that you liked and how you used to write his name in hearts all over our dinner table. I remember when Gabrielle was born, you stayed up all night taking care of her. I still laugh at the memory of your papa walking in our room covered in water, because you thought he was an intruder wanting to hurt your sister. I remember you holding onto me tightly when we went to the festival and you were scared of the horses._

 _You were such a happy little girl, running around, crying for me to kiss your boo-boo, the girl who asked for the white kitten in the store window. You and your sister are the happiest part of mine and your papa's life. But it sadden my heart that you didn't tell us that you were having trouble at school, we love you sweetie and if you have any problems, just tell us. Gabrielle told us everything. And as a mother I would recommend trying to talk to these girls. Also if you keep secrets from us again, I'm burning your hair off. But with a heavy heart, I must inform you that your father has been critically injured while on an_ _investigation. He wants you to focus on your work and not worry about him. I'm staying with my mother for the time being, that house is way too depressing to be alone in. Fleur I don't want you to have to worry about some stupid bullies and I want you to focus on this tournament. You may not get chosen but listen to everything Madame Maxime tells you and come back to us alive._

 _Sincerely, your loving mother._

 _"Papa.."_

* * *

AN: This took me a while, I've been trying to make my chapters longer and this one is longer than the others, but as the story gets more complex, the chapters will get longer and the time it takes me to post will be a little longer. If I don't post anything, don't be scared I didn't forget, I'm just going over my work to make sure that there aren't any mistakes and I don't have the entire day to finish this so my free time has to used to write this.

EDIT: I changed the letter because I didn't have a lot to work with the previous dilemma so this is the best I can come up with


	7. Chapter 7

"It was fun talking to you, but I need to get back to the Ravenclaw common, the prefects will be mad if I don't make it back at a certain time," Luna stated as she starts to stand up.

"Have a good night," Harry smiled

"Same to you, Harry," Luna smiled back

Luna walked away and Harry continued to stare out onto the lake, when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

Harry turned around and found himself looking at a red haired witch wearing the Beauxbatons uniform.

Harry could feel his face starting to get red once more

" _Are you in a relationship with Fleur?"_ the red haired witch asked while tilting her head.

"I don't speak French," Harry stared at the girl dumbfounded

"I asked if you were in a relationship wiz Fleur," the girl repeated in a heavily accented voice

"Oh, no, we just met at the world cup, and she just kissed me randomly, when we were eating" Harry struggled to stand up, while Fleur was a goddess, the red haired witch was still pleasing to the eyes.

"Who was zee ozzer girl who just left," Harry noticed that he was a good inch and a half taller than the girl in front of him, nevertheless he was still a nervous mess

"Luna? Oh, she was alright ready sitting here, when I arrived, she and were just talking," the witch chuckled lightly at Harry's voice cracking.

"Do you zink zat Fleur iz good looking?" the witch went into full laughter as Harry started coughing and his face got as red as her hair

 _"I can see why Fleur would like this guy, he's a adorable,"_

"I think *coughs* I think she's gorgeous," Harry straightened himself up and regained his focus

"Zat's all I wanted to know, the name iz Caroline, eet's been a pleasure meeting you," Caroline winked at Harry while she walked away

" _Darn the french and their sex appeal. I mean accent! Potter get your head out of the gutter,"_ Harry slapped himself again.

* * *

Tears slowly slid down Fleur's face and onto the letter

 _Mama!, What happened to papa, can he speak, can he move, can he see, I'm coming home as soon as I can,"_

 _-Your daughter Fleur._

Fleur tied the letter to the owl and sends it out the window

Fleur changed out of her uniform and laid in her bed tossing and turning and thinking about her father.

* * *

Fleur opened her eyes and can see a slight orange tint beaming through her room window. She looked at the clock on her wall, Fleur was shocked when she noticed it was a quarter till noon.

Sitting up, Fleur wiped her eyes. Fleur noticed her favorite breakfast of eggs, a crescent, and grape jelly sitting on her nightstand. Though the meal was rather cold. Sat next to the breakfast was a note.

The note simply said

 _He thinks you're gorgeous ~ C LaT_

Fleur looked at the note confused, she slowly ate the breakfast and grabbed her spare uniform and blazer. Stepping in the shower, Fleur slid down the side of the wall and sat in the shower crying to herself, as the thought of her father dying filled her mind

Turning off the water, Fleur stepped into her room and changed into her spare uniform, not even caring about her looks at the moment

 _"Papa, please be ok, please be ok,"_

* * *

Harry stared blankly at the board as Professor McGonagall continued to teach the class on how to turn a small object like an apple into something like a broom.

Not getting enough sleep due to the previous night, Harry placed his head in his arms and closed his eyes for a second.

In a few seconds, or at least it feels like a few seconds, Harry felt something lightly tap his head. Looking up, Harry noticed that the classroom was empty and that a stern McGonagall was looking down at him.

"Mr. Potter, can you please tell me why you were sleeping in my class," McGonagall questioned the young wizard

"I didn't get enough sleep last night professor," Harry explained

"And why did you not get enough sleep last night, Mr. Potter?" the professor asked while raising a brow.

"I was the lake, ma'am,"

"Why were you at the lake?"

"I was clearing my head," Harry told half truthfully

"Mr. Potter, while it's my job to care for the students of this school and make sure they're in good health, I will not have my students fall asleep in class. Now I don't want this to happen again, do you understand Mr. Potter," McGonagall asked sternly

"Yes, ma'am," Harry politely agreed

"Now head of to the hall, lunch has already started," the witch shooed

Harry quickly packed his stuff and begin to walk to the great hall

As Harry reached closer to the great hall, the smell of burnt hair filled his nostril, and he could see boys leaving the great hall with their hair standing on end, as if they were shocked by lightning.

Entering hall, Harry noticed Ron laying on the table and Hermione shaking him. Walking closer, Harry started to make out what the two were saying.

"Honestly Ronald, why would you think it's a smart idea to talk to that girl," Harry could faintly hear Hermione asked Ron

Ron spoke in such an inaudible manner, that Harry doesn't even try to make out what he said.

"Harry! Where have you been!" Hermione asked as Harry came into her line of sight

"I was talking to Professor McGonagall. What happened to Ron?" Harry asked while looking at his best friend on the table.

"He tried talking to her and she shocked him before he could even say a full sentence,"

"Who's her?"

"The veela," Hermione pointed behinds Harry

Harry turned around and noticed that Fleur was sitting on the edge of the Ravenclaw table by herself. Looking at the people around her, Harry could guess that the guys were trying to impress her but failed badly to the point that she shocked them.

"The nerve of the girl," Hermione shook her head and Harry was only half listening as he started to walk over to the beauty. "Harry where are you going?, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry!" Hermione faintly shouted in the background.

As Harry got closer to the French witch, Harry got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Harry took a deep breath and sat down across Fleur and without looking up, Fleur spoke in a voice that made Harry's blood run cold

"If you're 'ere to try to flirt wiz me, you 'ave three seconds to leave or I will make you leave," Fleur stated in a cold tone

"I'm not trying to flirt, I just want to talk," Harry stated calmly

"'Arry?" her voice got noticeably warmer

"That's me," Harry grinned slightly

"What do you want? Iz eet about zee kiss? Arry I wasn't zinking straight and somezing went zrough my mind and I -" Fleur tried speaking before Harry cut her off.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about," Harry stated as Fleur continued to look down at her soup.

"Zen what do you want to talk about?" Fleur asked looking up at Harry.

At the sight of her face, Harry felt like a 10 pound ball of lead was dropped in his stomach.

Her skin was rather gray looking. Her lips were chapped and loose bangs of hair fell over her eyes. Her shoulders weren't the proud look that she had before and they were drooping down. Looking at her eyes made Harry wanted to cry. They were red and puffy and her pupils lost their blue shine and they were void of emotions.

Harry couldn't speak as he couldn't find the words

"Are you alright Arry?" Fleur asked in concern.

"What happened to you?" Harry blurted out, at that moment all sound in the great hall seemed to disappeared

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked in the same cold tone as before and Harry could see her reached for her wand

"I-I-I-I'm talking about h-h-h-how your eyes show that you are in pain," Harry gulped and looked at Fleur in her eyes

Fleur didn't say a word and tears started to form in her eyes and before anyone could react, she ran out the great hall in tears. Harry quickly got out of his seat and chased after Fleur. Harry started to chase Fleur but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Looking back he noticed it was Caroline, she didn't say anything and she just simply shook her head.

Harry looked into the hallway and cursed himself.

* * *

Harry sat in his class, Harry kept thinking where Fleur could be and what was going on with her.

In most of his classes, he just stared blankly out of the window. It seemed that in every class the teachers wanted to give the class an entire year's worth of homework.

When the day began to end and dinner was about to start, Harry started looking around the school and to no luck, he couldn't find Fleur. He tried asking her classmates and they haven't seen her in carriage.

Looking for a good hour and half, Harry gave up on his search. Feeling disappointed and mad at himself, Harry started to walk over to his spot by the lake.

" _The hell is wrong with you Potter, why would you say that. Of all the things to say that's what you say,"_ Harry continued to the lake but he was stopped in his track when he noticed that there was another person already there.

She wasn't wearing her hat and her blond hair was a mess, but even in the dark, Harry could recognize that the figure was Fleur.

Walking slowly, Harry noticed that even with the blazer on, she was shivering. Harry took off his scarf, he walked behind her and wrapped it around her. She didn't turn around but she held the scarf close to her body.

Harry sat down next to her and stared forward at the lake and didn't say thing to her and she didn't say anything to him.

The two of them just sat there for a good while, until she spoke up in a quiet voice.

"How did you know zat I was 'urt," Fleur asked as she turned her head towards Harry

"Your eyes, they don't have the shine and happiness that are normally in them," Harry explained continuing to look at the lake.

"But 'ow can you tell? You just met me," Fleur asked, her voice rose in volume.

"Your eyes are always blue like the oceans but today they looked like storm clouds,"

 _"Really Potter, what are you shakespeare?"_

"Why zough, why help a girl you just met?" Fleur continued to ask questions

"Because I think you are beautif- I think you are really nice," that emitted a small laugh out of Fleur.

"You're a strange man Arry, you know zat?"

Silence ensued as the two sat in the cold

Harry finally broke the silence "Fleur, what happened?"

"*sigh* Eet's my fazzer, he was injured while on a mission for our ministry,"

"Fleur, I'm so sorry to hear that,"

Fleur wiped a tear "Zank you Arry, I want to go see him but my parents wants me to focus on zis stupid tournament and even if I'm not selected, i still can't go back home, my maman iz wiz my grandmama and I don't know where they are keeping my fazzer,"

Harry placed a hand on Fleur's shoulder, she looked at it and smiled.

"Did you get a letter from your mother yet, on if your father is better,"

"Non, I wrote to her but she hasn't written eet back,"

"Fleur you just have to be patient,"

Fleur looked at Harry and smiled

Silence ensued once more and this time it was longer.

Fleur broke the quiet this time. .

"Tell me Arry, are you dating zat brown haired witch," Fleur asked out of nowhere

"Hermione? What No, no, no," Fleur laughed as Harry waved his hand in front of him "I met her back in my first year and after we fought a troll together and we've been friends since,"

"You fought a troll. In your first year," Fleur asked looking at Harry in both doubt and amazement.

"I have a lot of crazy adventure each year," Harry explained

"Really? What can you do zat iz so crazy," Fleur laughed

"I can tell you, if you have the time," Harry teased

"I don't 'ave anywhere to go," Fleur amused the boy

For a good while, the two traded stories from their times at their schools. From minor things like forgetting a quill to slipping on the floor in front of their crush to blowing up the potions classroom to accidentally destroying the headmistress's wand.

Fleur was impressed by Harry's accomplishment during his first 3 years of school. Though she did have doubts that he defeated a hundred dementors with no reason other than he wanted to live.

Harry poked fun at her for destroying the wand of the headmistress, she got him back with a series of punches on the arm.

Harry enjoyed his time talking to Fleur, he was happy to see that her eyes started to gain some color back, through deep down, Harry could still see that she was worried for her papa.

After talking and laughing for a while, the two once again just stared at the lake and didn't say much for the rest of the night.

Harry looked behind him noticed the students of Beauxbatons are heading back to their carriage, Harry was about to tell Fleur but he felt a heavy weight fall onto his shoulder.

Looking to his side Harry felt his face get red when he saw that Fleur has fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Giving a small chuckle, Harry, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty, tried his best to carry her back to the carriage without dropping her or waking her up.

Harry walked slowly up to the Beauxbatons carriage, despite being younger than Fleur, Harry was surprised how light her slender body was. Continuing to walk slowly, Harry felt her shift and thought she was waking up, but as he looks down, he could feel a blush as he sees her place her head against his chest and he could hear a faint little snore.

When arriving at the carriage, Harry lightly knocked on the door with his foot and a witch with blonde hair opened the door and stood behind her were the other students

Walking past them, Harry tried his best to keep his blushing in check as he was assaulted with a series of "awwws" by the French witches. Harry noticed a door that was slightly cracked open and Fleur's name was written in silver on the door, Harry could guess that was her room. He pushed the door open, Harry walked over to her bed and placed her down. Harry picked up the blanket on the floor, Harry placed over Fleur and he smiled when she pulled the cover closer to her.

Turning around to leave, Harry was stopped in place when he saw the entire carriage watching him, some of the girls were covering their mouths with their hands and lightly jumping while others were fanning away tears with their hands.

"You ladies have a good night," Harry tilted an imaginary hat and began to walk out to the door but he was stopped by one of the witches.

Turning around, Harry was relieved it was just Caroline

"You are one leetle gentleman," She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "'Ave a good evening Monsieur Potter,"

Harry walked out of the carriage and went back to his spot at the lake to pick up his bag, but there he noticed that he forgot her hat.

" _I'll get it to her in the morning, it's already late enough, I don't think I want another talk with professor McGonagall,"_ Harry thought to himself, as he noticed that the lights in Hogwarts were beginning to shut off. Harry picked up the hat, Harry walked back to the ancient school.

As Harry walked back to the school, he could swear he could smell roses.

* * *

AN:I don't like finals, I really don't. But yeah, the reason why this one took longer is because it's about a thousands words longer and I had series of school finals to take. Also if you guys notices the new cover art, if it doesn't revert back to the eye or not show up at all that is. I got permission to use it by nikki1314. So give them some love. Anyways when Harry was talking about the 3rd year fiasco with the dementors, Harry did not tell the beauty about his godfather, for more than obvious reasons. And also, if Fleur lines seems different, it's not because she speaking differently in the story, it's because I either forget to write it in French accent or I don't really understand the French language that well.


	8. Chapter 8

" _How did I get here?"_ Fleur confusingly stated.

She sat up from her bed, Fleur is taken aback when she saw a pile of letter sitting on her nightstand.

" _Those better not be from who I think they are,"_ Fleur shivered at the thought of Harry getting the wrong message.

She grabbed the first letter, and unfolded it. Fleur couldn't even make it past the first line as it was another love letter.

" _Great he thinks we're dating now,"_ Fleur thought to herself in anger, _"Let's see what the last line is, as my mother always told me, the thing that people remembered the most are the beginning and the ending,"_ Fleur skipped to the very last line of the letter, was taken aback when she notices it was written by some boy named Vincent Crabbe

" _Vincent Crabbe?"_ Fleur tried to see if the name rung any bells. " _He must be one of the boys that I zapped yesterday,"_ Fleur smilied, deviously, as she remembered her actions yesterday.

Sifting through the rest of the letters. Fleur got bored very fast as every letter started with the usual lines of _"Leave Potter for me,"_ or _"Why not get with a true pure blooded wizard,"_ and they always ended with _"With you by my side, we would be unstoppable,"._ Fleur stacked the letters into a pile and with a snap and some wordless magic, the letters were in ashes.

Looking over at the clock, Fleur is relieved to find out that is was only 8 am. Rubbing her neck, Fleur felt something soft. Pulling the strange object off, Fleur smiled in joy as she remembered that Harry gave her his scarf last night.

Messing around with the red and gold scarf, Fleur was surprised and a little jealous with how soft and light the fabric is. Catching a whiff of cinnamon, Fleur felt a rumble in her stomach.

" _Are they serving cinnamon puffs for breakfast?"_ Fleur's mouth watered at the thought of the sugary pastry.

Taking off her uniform, Fleur on her sweater and blue pajama bottoms, both of which she got from her grandmother. Opening her door, she sprints to the kitchen.

When Fleur reached the kitchen, she was surprised and disappointed that there were only a few students and no cinnamon puffs.

Fleur snapped out of her disappointment, when she noticed that the three students in the kitchen were looking at her, smiling.

" _Why are you looking at me like that?"_ Fleur trying to speak with her cold tone of voice that she was known for.

" _Oh give up the act. We all know that you found love,"_ Marie teased the Veela.

" _What are you talking about Marie,"_ Fleur tried to play it off but she can guess that they were referred to her and Harry talking by the lake.

" _Oh you are so lucky, you got everything, your looks, your skill in magic, your family's wealth, and now a man who isn't a dog,"_ Marie said in a soft and almost air like tone as she placed her hands on her cheek.

Fleur was confused as she couldn't hear anything that pointed to Marie wanting to hurt her. To Fleur, it sounded more like a best friend happy for their friend rather than a girl who been torturing someone for the last five years.

" _Just don't stand come, sit with us,"_ Marie smiled as she waved Fleur over

" _What's with the act?"_ Fleur stated coldly. Fleur was kinda thrilled and a little worried when Marie seemed more surprised with the tone rather than scared by it.

Marie just sighed and pointed Fleur to the seat in front of her.

Fleur reluctantly sat down in front of the blond witch.

" _Remember when the three of us and Caroline tried to apologize to you during the early stages of this trip,"_ Marie asked while waving her hands

" _I vaguely remember slamming a door in your faces,"_ Fleur stated dryly.

That emitted a small chuckle from Marie.

" _We meant it, I know that we called you whore and how we made your life a living hell for a good few years,"_ Fleur just stayed quiet. _"We were hoping that you can forgive us, we did some research on your heritage and we didn't now that your allure had such a big impact on men. All we knew was that it draws them in. We didn't know that the longer someone spends around a Veela, the more out of control they get,"_

Fleur took a deep breath and just looked at the three witches around her.

An eerie silence ensued.

" _Fleur?"_ Marie broke the silence

" _I'm not gonna forget the past,"_ Fleur spoke up, Marie expression sadden

" _But I'm willing to try for a better future,"_ Fleur smiled

" _Really? Oh you won't regret it,"_ Marie expression quickly shifted to joy as she hugged Fleur from over the table.

Laughing lightly, Fleur leaned back in her seat.

" _So how did you two meet,"_ A bubbly Marie asked,

Fleur raised her eyebrow

" _Come on, tell us, how did you and that little gentleman meet. Oh when he carried you into the carriage it was almost like out of a fairytale,"_ Abella, the girl sitting next to Fleur, stated in the same bubbly voice as Marie

" _He did what?"_ Fleur widen her eyes and leaned in forward.

" _He carried you to your room and put you in your bed. He even made sure that you weren't cold and placed your blanket over you,"_ Marie raisied her voice.

" _So that's how I got to my bed,"_ Fleur smiled to herself

" _So once more, how did you two meet,"_ Cateline, the last girl at the table, asked Fleur

" _Well that's for me to know and for you to find out,"_ Fleur gave a sly grin

All three girls had very disappointed faces.

" _You're no fun,"_ Marie pouted like a child

" _If I may ask, for breakfast this morning, were there anything with cinnamon?"_ Fleur asked as she looked around the dining area

" _No, breakfast hasn't been served yet,"_ Cateline answered in a confused tone. _"Why do you ask?"_

" _I was in my room, when I smelled cinnamon, that's why I ran here,"_ Fleur explained.

" _What were you doing before?"_ Marie asked in calm voice.

" _I was playing with the scarf he put around me last night,"_ Fleur instantly regret saying that as all three girls squealed and covered their mouths

" _So this is what it's like having friends?"_ Fleur thought to herself as she covered her ears from their barrage of questions.

* * *

Harry dipped his quill into the ink and continued to write a very long essay for Snape. Looking through the covers on his bed. Harry could see his roommates waking up and getting ready for the day.

If there is anything at Hogwarts where the students look forward to, it is the weekends.

" _This is what I get for staring off into space when the professors are teaching,"_ Harry thought to himself while staring at the very large pile of homework sitting on his bed.

Continuing to write, Harry could hear whispering and mumbling from the sides of his bed.

Choosing to ignore the noise, Harry looked back down at his paper.

The whispering got louder until it became normal talking.

Annoyed, Harry pulled the cover away from his bed to told them to shut up but he couldn't even get one word out, as his first sight was Seamus giving him very smug look.

"So Harry lad, tell me why you have this hat," Seamus asked while he twirled Fleur's cap with his fingertips

Snatching the hat back, Harry just pulled his cover back. And continued to work on his homework.

"You two must have had a fun time last," Seamus shouted as he walked away

Harry just rolled his eyes and continued to work.

"By the way Harry whatever you are wearing, smelling like roses is not manly," Seamus shouted back at Harry as he closed the door to their room.

" _Is that scent still on me?"_ Harry smelled his shirt.

"Next time Harry, make sure you sleep on the couch," Harry said out loud to himself.

* * *

Harry rubbed his sore hands as he walked to the great hall.

 _"Four hours of homework, nex_ t _time something like happens, I'm asking Hermione for help,"_

Upon reaching the great hall, Harry is relieved to only see a handful of students still eating, talking to their friends, or just getting their work done.

Harry made his way over to Ron and Hermione.

Harry sat down next to Ron, Harry could see the two were playing chest, Hermione having most of Ron's special pieces, while Ron had about six of Hermione's pawns.

Harry grabbed the last piece of toast on the platter and continued to watch the two play while he eats.

"Ron will you just move already?" Hermione asked while tapping her finger on the table.

"Hold on woman, I'm thinking," Ron replied with his fingers on his chin. "Rook, H5,"

The stone piece moved for and took out Hermione's bishop

"Queen, H5" Hermione commanded "Checkmate Ronald," Hermione calmly stated as Ron is trying to find a loophole.

"Bloody Hell Hermione," Ron crossed his arms

"You asked me to play Ronald," Hermione stated as she stands. "Now if you would excuse me, I have some studying I need to do. Oh and good morning Harry," Hermione smiled at Harry and walked off.

"Harry, you want to play?" Ron asked in a hopeful voice as he pointed to the chest board.

"I think I'm good Ron. Besides you always win against me,"

"That's exactly why you should play," Ron stated excitedly at his best friend.

Harry laughed

"Maybe next time,"

Ron groaned and began to put the pieces back in the box.

"So Harry, what do you want to do today," Ron asked as he put away the head of the knight

"I could do anything, maybe go down to Hogsmeade," Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't mind doing that," Ron stated happily as he placed the last chess piece in the box.

"So that settles it, Hogsmeade it is," Harry stated in a fake boy scout voice.

"You head to the gates, there's something I need to do first," Ron told Harry

The thing that threw Harry off was that he could see that Ron was nervous about something. Simply shrugging it off, Harry nodded at his best friend and walked off.

On his way to the gate, Harry ran into Luna who was hanging upside down from a tree.

"Morning Luna," Harry tried his best to hold back his laugh

"Oh hey Harry, "Luna stated happily as she jumped off the tree and ran to Harry and gave him a light hug which he returned.

"Harry why do you smell like roses and cinnamon," Luna asked as she pulled away

"I don't know how to answer that exactly, I think it's my new perfume," Harry joking with the third year

"So you're implying that you wear perfume?" Luna asked with a grin

Harry, now realizing what he said, slaps himself in the face, that emitted a small laugh out of Luna.

"It's alright, we all say things we don't mean," Luna reassuring the boy

"So what were you doing before I got here?," Harry asked while he smiled at the girl. "I really want to know why were you hanging upside down,"

"I was looking for birds! Birds around here are pretty," Luna stated as she jumped up and down.

"Okay, but do you really think hanging upside down is the best way of doing that?" Harry asked while lightly laughing.

"Well if you look at the bird on the ground, you wouldn't get to see their full colors, now would you," Luna asked while putting her hands on her hip.

"I guess you wouldn't," Harry mockingly agreed "So Luna are you doing anything this morning?" Harry asked

"Other than looking for birds, not much," Luna shrugged and picked her bag.

"Well would you like to head to Hogsmeade with me and Ron?" Harry asked hopefully

"Ron, Ron, who's Ron?" Luna asked while turning her head and scrunching her eyebrows.

"He's Ginny's brother,"

"Is he nice?" Luna straightened her head and unscrunched her eyebrows.

"He can be, most of the time," Harry purposely avoiding Luna's gaze.

Luna looked into the sky with one of her hand over her mouth. She was like this for a while and Harry was about to call her name but she made him jump when she sharply looked back down

"Sure I'll go," Luna looked at Harry in confusion as he had very wide eyes at the moment and he was breathing heavily "Harry what's wrong," Luna spoke almost doll like voice.

"Nothing, I just got the crap scared out of me that's all," Harry laughed lightly while Luna just looked in confusion "Ready to go?" Harry straightened himself up

"Just let me get my bag," Luna stated.

Running back to the tree, Luna grabbed her purple handbag and ran back to Harry and held onto his arm.

"Now, I'm ready," Luna stated happily while she hugged Harry's arm

"Alright let's go," Harry chuckled as he looked at Luna, who almost looked like a child hanging hugging their father. The two started walking towards the gate.

Harry told Luna that they have to wait for Ron, Luna while annoyed, just continued to read her book.

Harry smiled and still a bit amazed that Luna could somehow read the book upside down. Harry tapped his wand on his leg and hummed to " _Mary had a little lamb,"_ himself.

Harry shivered as the wind started to pick up

" _Is it getting colder?"_

Harry looked at the lake and he could see the water starting to freeze

"Harry?" Luna's voice pulled Harry away from the lake. Looking at Luna, Harry saw that she still reading.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something," Luna placed the book down and looked at Harry with her gray eyes

"Ask away,"

"What is love to you?"

Harry gulped and he felt heat rising in his face. Harry tried to speak but all that came out was a croak. Harry avoid Luna's eyes, as she placed the book down Harry looked down, but he could feel her gaze on him.

"Take your time, it's a hard question," Luna tried to calm the fourth year down.

Harry looked up at the third year and she was still looking at him with the same look as before.

"Why do you ask?" Harry cleared his throat

"I've been hearing rumors that you and that French Veela are a couple," Luna explained with a hurt look in her eyes "I know I just met you and you seem like a nice boy but I don't like the idea of you being with that girl," Harry could hear evident pain in Luna

"Why don't you like the idea?" Harry asked in a calm voice.

"She seems like a nice person, but I don't want you to have to deal with someone like that. Having to go everywhere with every man wanting your wife," Luna spoke with a passion that Harry did not expect out of someone like her.

"Maybe she's a nice girl, but for all you know one of those days she could find someone who she deems better than you and then she leaves you," Luna slammed her hand on the rock she was sitting on. Luna stood up from the rock and walked closely to Harry

"My mother always told me before she died that love is the most important thing to a person in this world. So I asks you one more time, what is love to you," Luna yelled in a passionate voice.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Upon opening them he could see that Luna was not giving up on getting an answer.

Harry opened his mouth but no words came out.

"If you can't answer that now, at least tell me this do you have feelings for the Veela and are you two together,"

"We aren't dating, I helped her sister out at the world cup and I met her through that. And as for my feelings, I can't answer that,"

Harry saw anger in Luna's eyes but it quickly disappeared and she just went back to the rock. Sitting back down, Luna placed her knees close to her face and looked at the silver carriage by the lake.

"Luna, what is love to you, if you don't mind me asking," Harry asked calmly, expecting the girl to slap him.

Luna placed her legs down and turned back towards Harry. Expecting to see anger, Harry is surprised that Luna had hurt in her eyes.

"Love is the true test of a person's personality. My father could have remarried but he loves my mother too much to do that, that is the same for Voldemort," Harry is shocked by the fact that Luna isn't afraid of his name. "He loves to cause pain, so that drives to hurt everyone that stands in his paths,"

"Why is love so important to you," Harry asked

"It's the only thing that we can never lose, you can be the poorest, most stupid wizard in the world, but if you have someone by your side that loves and cares for you, there's nothing else you need," Luna walked over to Harry and looked up at him, gray met green.

Luna moved Harry's hair away, revealing his scar. "This is a perfect example of what I'm saying, you were a baby, you couldn't even speak but you defeated one of the most powerful wizard of all times. You did it, because of your mother's love, she could have ran away, but she didn't her love was the thing that created the bind that protected you," Luna traced her finger along Harry's scar.

"How do you know all of this?" Harry asked in amazement

"Everyone knows your story, I just assumed that it was your parents sacrifices that helped you live," Luna walked back to her spot and sat back down.

"While we're in Hogsmeade, think about what I asked you" Luna grabbed her book and continued to read.

Harry nodded and looked back at the lake.

* * *

Fleur never expected for her to be sitting in a room of another classmate, doing each others nails and gossiping. Fleur watched Marie over exaggerated the stories she was telling.

" _When I graduate, my parents promise to let me move out into the muggle world,"_ Marie stated in joy

" _Why would you want to go into the muggle world?"_ Abella ask _"Did you run out of places to shop in our world, so you have to go to theirs,"_ the brown haired witch teased her friend.

" _What about you Fleur what are you doing once you graduate?"_ Cateline asked while braiding the Veela's hair

" _I'm not too entirely sure,"_ Fleur replied with a small smile

" _Does it involve you getting marry with a certain black hair wizard,"_ Abella bashed her eyelashes

Fleur rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at the witch

" _How many times do I have to tell you guys that we are not dating,"_

" _Until we see it,"_ All three witches stated in scary unison.

" _See what exactly?"_ Fleur asked

" _I don't know, maybe him with another girl or you with another boy,"_ Cateline waved the comb around the air _"But that means you have to kiss that other boy,"_

" _That isn't happening, all the boys here are affected by my allure and they drool when I'm around for a second, let alone for an hour,"_ Fleur grabbed the nail polish and started painting her nails her favorite color of light blue. _"Besides, the only other boy here that isn't affected from my experience is that Victor Krum and I'm not going to date that thing,"_ Fleur accidentally got nail polish on her nose.

" _Ugh, I know right, everywhere I go, each one of the Hogwarts girls are daydreaming about his muscular chest and amazing skill on the broom,"_ Marie placed air quotes _"What I look for in a man is a half decent personality,"_

" _I think you meant to say big wallet love,"_ Abella was hit in the face by a pillow by Marie.

Marie waved her hands in the air. _"What's your perfect man, Ms. I got everything I want,"_

" _Honestly, I just want someone who would carry me to my bed when I sleep on his shoulders,"_

Abella winked at a blushing Fleur. The other girls giggled at Fleur's misfortune

" _How long are you going to hold that against me,"_

" _A very long time,"_ all three said in unison.

" _What time is it anyways?"_ Fleur asked while looking for a clock

" _I say about 3 in the afternoon, why? Do you have somewhere to be,"_ Cateline gave Fleur a wink

" _No I have to go talk to Caroline,"_

" _She should be awake by now, though she does usually sleep in until about 5 pm on Saturday,"_ Abella stated while painting her nail.

" _Better now than never,"_ Fleur stood up and quickly headed for the door

" _Fleur!"_ Fleur turns around quickly _"When you do talk to her, give her the same chance you gave us, all she asks is forgiveness. We only did out of jealousy back then,"_ Marie stated while giving Fleur puppy eyes.

" _No promises,"_

Walking across the rooms, seeing a door with the name _Caroline_ written in silver, Fleur took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

" _Come in,"_ a female voice rang out

Opening the door, Fleur noticed that Caroline room was surprisingly neat, really neat. Books were stacked in piles based on color and thickness and her uniforms were on clothes hangers and seemed to be ironed by hand.

A voice rang from the bathroom _"Take a seat on the bed, I'll be out in a minute,"_

Fleur sat down and patiently waited,

" _Mama will be so happy that my life has gotten better,"_ Fleur smiled as she thought about her mother.

The door to the bathroom opened and Caroline steps out in her uniform

" _Sorry to keep you waitin-,"_ Caroline stopped talking when she saw who it was. _"Fleur, what are you doing here?"_ Caroline said in a scared tone.

" _I wanted to talk to you about Harry,"_

" _Fleur did something happen,"_ Caroline asked in concern

" _No, nothing happened, I just wanted to thank you, if you didn't give him the letter, I don't think he would have ever figured out what was wrong with me,"_

" _You're not mad at me anymore?"_

" _I never said that, I'm going to tell you what I told Marie, Abella, and Cateline,"_ Fleur noticed the fear in Caroline's brown eyes

" _Fleur about the past, I-"_

" _Marie already filled me, I'm not forgiving you for your actions in the past,"_ Caroline shoulders fell at this comment. _"But instead, I'm giving you guys a chance to prove yourself in the future,"_ Fleur smiled when she saw Caroline's eyes lit up with joy.

Caroline squealed and gave Fleur a big hug, a hug that Fleur returned.

" _Now, would you mind accompanying me on returning Mr. Potter's scarf,"_ Fleur asked the red haired witch

" _It would be a delight,"_

* * *

Walking out of the carriage, the two witches made it up the Hogwarts stairs that lead to the front gate.

Upon arriving at the gate, Fleur was surprised to find a sleeping Harry and a blond girl reading an upside down book.

The girl looked up from her book and smiled at the two witches.

"'Ow long 'as 'e been sleeping," Fleur asked

" _For about an hour now, we were waiting for his friend but he never showed,"_ the girl spoke in French surprising both Caroline and Fleur.

" _You speak french?"_ Fleur asked

" _My mother was french,"_ the girl responded

" _Can you give this to him when he wakes up,"_ Fleur asked while trying to give the girl the scarf

" _You can give it to him yourself,"_ the girl took out her wand and aimed it at Harry and with red sparks, Harry was jumping up and yelling

Fleur chuckled at this

"Bloody hell Luna what was that for," Harry shouted in anger

"We have guests," the girl, who's name Fleur assumed to be Luna, pointed at her and Caroline

"Who is it that is so important that you have to zap..." Harry stopped mid sentences and Fleur laughed as his face turns beet red as his eyes met her owns.

"Oh, h-h-h-i, Fleur," Harry struggled to speak

"'Ello, Monsieur Potter," Fleur spoke in a seductive voice

Harry's face got even more red.

" _I thought you said you didn't like him,"_ Caroline whispered in Fleur's ears

" _I just said we weren't dating, I never said I didn't like him,"_ Fleur was cautious that Luna didn't hear them. Looking at Luna, Fleur was glad that she was reading her book again.

"So Fleur, what was is you needed," Fleur laughed lightly and notices that Harry's voice cracked at the end.

" _Oh boys, their voices are so cute when they are going through the change,"_ Fleur thought to herself as she noticed Harry's face going from a beet red to about a light pink.

"I wanted to give you back your scarf, zough I argued wiz myself if I should keep eet since eet's so warm and soft," Fleur tried to make her accent more noticeable.

Fleur was glad to see Harry's face get back to the beet red.

Caroline elbowed her side and whispered in Fleur ears _"Stop trying to turn him on!"_

" _Just let me have some fun will you,"_

" _If I think I let this go any longer, you would be a mother by the end of this!"_

" _Fine,"_ Fleur reluctantly agreed.

"You keep the scarf, Fleur," Harry stated in a quiet tone.

"Really? are you sure, I zink that you would need it for the cold weazer," Fleur rolled her R's. She received a glare from Caroline.

"Yeah I'm sure, it looks better on you than it does me," Harry's voice cracked so badly that he had to cover his mouth and his face got as red as the scales of a Chinese fireball.

Fleur began to laugh so hard that she felt her face getting red.

" _Cmon you,"_ Caroline stated as she pulled Fleur away. _"Do you have Mr. Potter?"_ Caroline asked Luna as she looked at Harry who was covering his face at this point.

" _I got him, have a good evening you two,"_ Luna answered while still reading her book.

Fleur continued to laugh as Caroline pulled her back to the carriage.

The weekends are truly a strange time.

* * *

AN: The only thing different about this chapter is the grammar and the style.


	9. Chapter 9

" _If you like him, why do you keep making him get as red a tomato?"_

" _You didn't do that to your boyfriend?"_

" _You mean my dog of an ex? No, he kept trying to get with me when we met in my first year. I was being nice. He was cute when I saw him at the coffee shop,"_ Caroline started getting angry as she continued to speak _"But when he came to visit during one of the weekends, he just kept talking about how beautiful you were, how you have everything a man could want and so on,"_

Fleur felt her face getting red.

" _Wait? Your first year? My allure didn't kick in until the beginning of my fourth year,"_

" _Fleur, you realize even without your allure, you're still one of the best looking students at our school?_

Caroline opened the door to the carriage and both witches walked in.

" _How do you know this? From what I could tell, your boyfriend just seems like a faithless cheater?"_

" _You have a mirror deary, trying looking into it sometimes,"_

Caroline arrived at her door and waved Fleur a goodnight.

Walking back to her room, Fleur opened her door and laid down in her bed. She placed Harry's scarf on her nightstand and went to grab a quick shower.

Fleur stepped out of the shower and she puts on the pajamas that her grandmama gave her during her 6th year. Walking back into her room, she noticed her family's owl with a letter

Grabbing the letter, Fleur quickly opened it and noticed it was from her father.

 _Dear my darling flower_

 _Don't you worry about me, I have taken worst blows in my life, I'm married to your mother for goodness sake._

This emitted a laugh from Fleur, she was happy that her dad still had his sense of humor

 _We got your letter, although the ministry don't want me to tell my family anything, I believe I have the right to. They were keeping me in a secret location underground, They wanted to make sure that I didn't go nuts for brain so they did some test and watched if I was normal. Surely enough I am fine, well alive, I can't feel my legs but you get the message. You should have seen your mother when I came back. The last time I saw her that angry and happy at the same time was during our honeymoon. But back to business, I read your letter. While as a father I want my daughter to be safe and happy but as a husband, I'm listening to your mother and I'm telling you need to focus on the assignment at hand. Don't worry about me, I have your mother by my side and we're at her parents house. So I'm partially in hell. Also, Fleur when you have problem with people, don't run away talk to them, communication is key in everything in life. I wish you luck sweetheart_

 _with love, your father_

A small tear of joy ran down Fleur's face, her mouth formed into a big smile, knowing that her papa was breathing and talking.

Fleur took out a new parchment and quill and started writing back.

 _Dear papa,_

 _I am so happy that you are fine. Life has been going well for me. The bullies that I told you and mama about, I talked to them and long story short we are on better terms. I'm just happy that you are alive, please don't do anything stupid. You had me and mama worried sick, don't do that again._

 _With love, your caring daughter_

Fleur tied the letter to the owl and sent it back home.

Fleur laid down on her bed slowly dose off to sleep.

* * *

Harry and Luna walked quietly into the hallways leading to the great hall

"You think they still have something to eat?" Luna asked

"Maybe, it's not that late into the evening and it's Sunday, most people would still be at Hogsmeade,"

"You have any clue where your friend was, it's kinda rude to ignore people,"

"It's just Ron, he probably got caught up with what he had to do,"

Entering the hall, Harry's assumption was correct, most of the tables only had a handful of students.

Luna went over to the Ravenclaw table and Harry looked around the room for either Ron or Hermione.

Seeing Ron at the end of table, Harry walked over. Getting closer, Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw that Ron was rapidly writing something and stranger, there were a pile of discarded parchments.

Harry noticed that his roommates were watching Ron and laughing at him.

Harry sat down and looked at Ron discard another piece of paper.

"Seamus, what is Ron doing,"

"The lad has been writing love letters for the French Veela since lunch,"

Harry got a sick feeling in his stomach. He just brushed it off as a being hungry.

"But why are there so many discarded pieces?"

"Don't know Harry, he writes down to about half down to the page and then he crumbles it up,"

Harry tapped Ron's shoulder but Ron didn't seem to noticed or cared

"Ron, Ron, Ron, RON!"

"Bloody Hell, Seamus didn't I tell you to leave me alo-. Oh hey Harry,"

"I thought we were supposed to be hanging out at Hogsmeade?"

"Sorry Harry, I lost track of time,"

"I think you lost more than time, Lad," Seamus chimed

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Lad you make the Mad Hatter look normal,"

The name Mad Hatter stuck in Harry's head _"Mad Hatter, Hatter, Hat, blue hat, return blue hat, return her hat, return Fleur's hat. I forgot to return Fleur's hat!"_

Harry bolted out of the great hall and runs to the Gryffindor common room. Not looking where he was going, Harry crashed into an older student.

Harry rubbed his head "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going,"

"How come every time I see you, there's always something wrong with your head,"

"Cedric?" Harry looked up at the smiling Hufflepuff

"Good to see you again Harry," Cedric reached his hands out and Harry took it. Cedric helped Harry clean of the dirt.

"So where were you going in such a hurry that you didn't look where you were going?"

"I have to go see someone, I have something to give them,"

"Is it for the that French girl from Beauxbatons?"

"How did you-,"

"Rumors. Apparently you two are dating or something like that,"

"Do you believe these rumors?"

"Not really, it's nothing anything against you Harry, I just don't believe something until I see it,"

Harry nodded in agreement

"Besides, you seem more of a match with Hermione than anything else,"

Harry raised an eyebrow "Hermione? Why would you say that?"

Cedric shrugged "I don't really know, after last year's incident with you and that dementor, she was the first person by your side. You two are always with each other, with Ron along, of course, but together never less,"

"We're just good friends,"

"You say that now but trust me your next years your hor-"

"Cedric, just stop talking,"

Cedric chuckles and claps his hands "Well I've taken enough of your time, go enjoy your " _Hat returning,","_

Harry and Cedric started walking in different directions

Cedric called out while still looking forward "Oh and Harry, if you and her are dating, keep it quiet, a lot of guys would want her as their own,"

Harry looked back "Who are you talking about?"

"You know who I'm referring to,"

Harry looked forward and started to head back to the Gryffindor common room.

Climbing up the stair leading up to the fat lady.

The portrait of the fat lady smiled at Harry and waved

"For tuna Major"

The fat lady opened up and Harry stepped inside.

In the common room, Fred and George were fast asleep on the coach, at least he thought they were sleeping.

Walking to the stairs, Harry felt his feet stuck to the ground

"We did it George,"

"We sure did Fred,"

"What did you two do!" Harry shouted

"We created a new liquid that will that make everyone and everything stick to another surface," Fred explained with a wide grin on his face

"We call Weasley's magic sticking potion," George placed his arm on Harry's head

"So you two made glue,"

"Glue?" the twin said in unison

"Stop making up words Harry," George scoffed

'Muggles have been using glue for decades, I've used it before," Harry explains while trying to remove his feet from the adhesive.

"You serious mate? For once those muggles beat us to the punch,"

"We must find a way to improve this " _glue"_ ,"

"Right so George," the twins sprinted off to find a new form of glue

Harry pulled both of his feet and runs up the stairs. Heading into the boy's rooms, Harry picked up Fleur's hat. Walking back down to the common room and out the door.

Harry walked down the hallways and headed to the front door. He headed out to the front court and walked out the main gate. Heading down the stairs as fast as he can, Harry noticed the students were heading back from Hogsmeade, hurrying up to the Beauxbatons carriage, Harry knocked on the door and didn't get a response.

He waited for a good few minutes and was about to walk off when the door opened up and a girl with strawberry blond hair tied back into a large curl and her face was cover in some dark green cream. She was wearing a pink bathrobe and she had some kind of sponges in between her toes.

Her expression lightened up when she noticed it was Harry.

" _How can I help you Mr. Potter,"_

"Sorry I don't really understand French,"

" _Aww, Fleur's gonna have to teach you, you are missing out,"_

Harry looked at the girl with a blank expression

"Since I 'ad my fun, 'ow may I 'elp you, monsieur Potter,"

"Oh, uh, can you please give this to Fleur, she forgot at the lake yesterday evening and I forgot to give it to her earlier," Harry handed over the hat and the girl grabbed it.

"You just get better by zee days monsieur Potter. I'm Marie, Marie Dubois,"

Harry reached his hand out "I'm Harry, Harry Potter,"

"I know who you are 'Arry, Fleur told us a bit about you and I saw you carry 'er back to 'er room,"

"Oh, you saw that," Harry rubbed the back of his neck

"Everyone in zee carriage did, while zere are few who still envy Fleur, most are happy that she found someone she can love and care for,"

"Um, me and Fleur aren't together, I-"

Marie cut Harry off "You 'elped her sister, yeah, yeah she told us the story," Marie waved her hands in the air. "You two can deny eet all you want, I know zat you two will get married on a beach wiz white sand and an ocean as blue as zee sky and she will being crying tears of joy and you will also be crying tears of joy and zen she wi-" someone pulled Marie into the carriage

Stepping in her place was an all too familiar red haired witch

" _For goodness sake Marie, sometimes I wonder how you can fit so many words in that head of yours,"_

Caroline turned her head towards Harry and smiled

"Evening Arry, 'ow may I 'elp you?"

"Evening Caroline, I gave Marie Fleur's cap and I was asking her to return it to Fleur,"

"'Ow nice of you. Was zere anyzing else you needed?"

"That was all. Have a good evening Caroline," Harry smiled and walked away

Caroline closed the door and walked back inside

* * *

" _Caroline, what was that for,"_

" _I'm pretty sure if I let you continue talking, he would be in his last year by the time you're done,"_

" _Oh I don't talk that much,"_

" _Did you forget our first day with professor Delion, she put a silencing charm on you,"_

" _Okay, maybe I talk a bit,"_

" _Just give the hat back to Fleur,"_

* * *

Fleur opened her eyes when she felt someone shaking her.

" _Why. Are. You. Sleeping. It's. Only. Seven. PM."_

" _Marrieee, stttopp, shhaking me!"_ Fleur grabbed her friend's wrists. _"What are you wearing?"_

" _It's called a facial, unlike you, most of us don't have natural perfect features,"_

" _You look like you made out with an ogre and why do you have my hat,"_

Marie's face grew into a wide grin _"_ _Oh it was a marvelous tale of a valiant hero coming to return the_ _aid of love, he traveled land just to re-"_

Caroline pulled Marie's ear _"Marie, sometimes a simple answer is the best answer,"_

" _What actually happened was that you forgot your hat at the lake and Harry asked for us to return it a few moments ago,"_

" _Oh, did you say thank you at least,"_ Fleur asked while looking at her hat.

" _No, Marie was talking about your guy's wedding on a beach,"_

" _Our what?"_

" _It's not important. Get up it's dinner time, I don't think you want to miss it again,"_ Caroline dragged Marie out by the ear

Fleur climbed out of her bed and walked out the room. She turned down the way that lead to the dining area. Walking into the room, Fleur noticed that everyone were just getting their meals and eating back in their rooms.

Fleur grabbed a plate and instantly her favorite meal appears. Looking around she noticed her new "friends" sitting in the same table they sat earlier in the day.

Fleur sat down and started eating slowly.

" _Fleur in a seriousness, how do you see this Harry boy,"_ Caroline asked while looking at Fleur.

" _What do you mean?"_

" _We might joke about you and him being together but I want to know how you really feel about him,"_

" _I don't really know him, so romance isn't a possibility as of now. But I feel weird every time I'm around him, like I can be myself. I don't know how to describe it,"_

" _That's the best possible answer for now I supposed,"_ Caroline smiled

" _He does have a cute smile though,"_ Fleur smiled

* * *

"Did you two drink something or did you both go crazy," Seamus asked as Harry sat down.

"What do you mean?"

"You sprinted out of the hall like you forgot something in the oven," Dean chimed in.

"Oh. That."

"Yeah that," Seamus repeated "What was with that anyways,"

"I had to return something and I wanted to get it done before everyone got back,"

"Whatever you had to do, it better had been important,"

Harry grabbed his dinner from the middle and ate quickly.

Everyone walked back to their common room and every went to their dorms.

"Halloween is in 2 weeks, who do you think is going to be the Hogwarts champion," Seamus asked his mates

"It could be anyone," Dean shouted back from his back

"Harry who do you think it's going to be?" Seamus asked

"Like Dean said, it could be anyone,"

"I think it's going to be the Cedric Diggory,"

"Why do you say that Longbottom,"

"I just do,"

Harry smiled as the two bicker on about who will make a better champion. Laying in his bed, Harry's mind kept thinking about Luna's question over and over again.

* * *

The next two weeks have been grueling for both Fleur and her classmates. Sunday was their last day of freedom as Madame Maxime forced the students to practice everything from dueling, to teleportation, to deflecting spells and before they knew it Halloween has arrived.

Fleur looked around the Great Hall and was amazed by the decorations.

" _I wish we had this at Beauxbatons,"_ Marie looked around the room.

" _What you do you mean? We have living ice sculptures,"_ Fleur laughed as Marie looks around like a child looking at a light show.

" _We have living ice sculptures yes, but we have it for everything. I always freeze by butt off every time I eat during Christmas,"_ Cateline took a bite of her candy bar.

" _That reminds me, when are we choosing the champions anyway, I want just to lay down, my back is sore as hell,"_ Caroline rubbed her lower back.

" _Why are you complaining, we're all fine and we had to do the same thing,"_ Abella stated in an annoyed tone

" _Well you're one to talk Abella, you didn't have to face Fleur in the duel,"_

" _What did I do?!"_ Fleur placed her hands up in defense

" _When we were told to cast the disarming spell, I didn't know that I was facing a miniature dragon in a ball of light,"_ Caroline's voice rose in volume

" _I didn't know it was going to be that strong,"_

" _Yeah if you get selected, you better put that same power into those other champions,"_

The Great Hall were continued to rise in volume until the lights went out and the room was pitched black.

" _What's going on?!, I'm scared,"_ Marie asked holding onto Fleur's arm

" _Marie let me go,"_

A blue fire rose from the front of the hall and Dumbledore stepped in front of the light.

"I hope all of you enjoyed your meal, but it's time for the moment that all of you have been waiting for. It is time to choose the champions,"

With that everyone cheered.

"First off, I would like to introduce you to Bartemius Crouch, he shall be the ministry worker who will be watching us,"

Dumbledore pointed at a tall skinny man with gray streak in his hair and mustache.

"Secondly, if you chosen as champion you will step into the door behind the teachers table,"

"Now finally, it's time to choose our champions,"

Everyone cheered loudly but quickly quiet down as the fire increased in size.

The fire continued burning and a piece of paper shot out.

Dumbledore caught the paper and read it out loud

"The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum," the room erupted in claps and cheers

Fleur looked at the tall Bulgarian walk up to Dumbledore, shook his hand and walked into the door behind the teachers table.

Another paper erupted out of the paper and once more Dumbledore caught it.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour,"

At that moment Fleur felt her stomach dropped.

She stood up and looked at the smiling faces of her peers and walked up to the headmaster. Fleur shook Dumbledore's hand and walked to the same door Krum did.

Fleur walked down the stair and entered a lightly lit room and standing at the first place was Krum, he didn't react to Fleur. He merely gave her a small glance.

Fleur sat down on the sofa. She stared at the fire and in a few moments a tall brown haired boy walked through.

Fleur looked at the boy and he smiled. He extended his hand out and Fleur shook it.

"I'm Cedric, it's nice to meet you,"

"I'm Fleur," Fleur smiled

"Viktor," Krum called without even as much as giving a glance.

"So I guess we are the champions best of lu-" Cedric was cut off when a boy stepped off the stairs.

"Harry, what's wrong,"

"I-I-I,"

Fleur could see pure terror in Harry's face.

* * *

AN: First of all, some might notice the use of past tense instead of presant tense. Secondly, this might be about 2 weeks later than the other, just a note, I didn't spend the entire time working on the chapter. I was either writing my new years story that I posted before this. I was also watching the NHL Centennial Classic, that took a good 4 hours. I was also spending time with my family. I also updated my past chapters, again, so yeah that's why this was late.


	10. Chapter 10

A loud slam was heard and the headmasters entered the room, followed by Bartemius Crouch, the strange looking man Fleur saw early, a tall professor in a black robe and a professor that Fleur can only describe as a stern grandmother

They surrounded Harry, all except Dumbledore had an angry expression.

"Mr. Potter, did you put your name in the goblet?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"N-n-n-no sir," Harry stuttered

"Did you ask any of the older students to do it for you,"

"No sir,"

A feeling of anger built up in Fleur's stomach but it quickly disappeared as Fleur could see Harry's whole body shaking and felt like she wanted to hug him like she did Gabrielle whenever she felt down.

" _Why am I not mad at him, I have every reason to be,"_

"He's lying, Potter has always had the same drive to break the rules as his father,"

Fleur saw a look of malice on Harry's face as the black-robed professor spoke about the boy's father.

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore stated quietly. "Mr. Crouch, what do you say in this matter,"

"I thought I made it clear that only students of the age of 16 could compete, it seems like your age line failed to do that," Dumbledore nodded. "As with the matter of Mr. Potter, he is, at this point, the fourth Triwizard champion,"

"This is outrageous, Hogwarts cannot have two champions," the Durmstrang headmaster shouted.

"I would like to point out that Mr. Potter was entered under unknown circumstances," the old professor spoke up

"Minerva, it would be best that you set aside your bias for your students and look at the real problem at hand," Severus had a sly grin on his face.

"My bias? Do I need to bring up your house students behavior in my class,"

"That isn't important for the moment, it is a student of your house that is breaking the rules of an international competition,"

"I will put you in your pl-,"

"I would like to point out that the enchantment on the goblet of fire is difficult for the top charmers at the Ministry to decode, let alone an average fourth year," the strange man spoke up

Fleur looked at a confused and terrified Harry. She felt a sickening feeling as the professors seemed to dismiss the fact that he was standing in the same room.

"That is enough, we are to set an example for our students, not argue like children," Dumbledore spoke sternly. "Mr. Crouch please continue,"

"Under normal circumstances, Mr. Potter would face charges beyond competition, but due to the goblets vast power, we cannot mess with its decision,"

"You're telling me that we are going to listen to a cup," the black robed professor shouted in anger

"Severus, we agreed to follow all the rules that the ministry have set in place when we agreed to host the revival of the Triwizard competition," Dumbledore spoke calmly

"Yes professor,"

"Then that settles it, these are the champions of the Triwizard competition," Mr. Crouch announced in an unenthusiastic voice

"Това са глупости! If Hogwarts is going to be allow to have a second champion, that means we should also," the Durmstrang headmaster shouted.

"That is not how that works Igor, the flame from the goblet has died out and the goblet only chooses one champion from each school. However Mr. Potter got into the competition, his name is under a different school," Mr. Crouch shouted in anger

"zis iz outrageous, Ogwarts cannot 'ave 2 champions, especially not zis leetle boy," Madame Maxine shouted in a furious tone.

"Lit-" Harry started but was cut off

"Leetle boy?" Fleur raised an eyebrow "I ave kept quiet zee ole time zat you 'ave insulted monsieur Potter. But wiz all due respect madame, I am going to put my foot down," Fleur stomped her heel into the ground. "Zis "leetle boy" has achieved more feats of magical significant in 3 years of schooling, while our entire academy is out shadow by ozzer schools in zee magical world,"

"Olympe, it would be best if you can control your student," Severus stated sternly "And as for you young lady you need to learn how to keep quiet and re-,"

"I need to respect my elders, I was taught zat saying when I was 5 years old," Fleur cutting off the professor. "I do respect my elders, but when eet comes to a man who's going to insult a child simply for zee actions of 'is father, well you are no respectable man,"

Severus stood there dumbfounded.

"I 'aven't met Arry's fazzer, but I can guess 'e was a good man. 'Ow can 'e not be. 'Is son defeated a basilisk when 'e was 12. Mastered the floating charm in his first year and he defeated an army of dementors wiz a full Patronus. We don't even learn zat charm until our 5th year and only a few can produce a full Patronus by zeir last year,"

"Fleur, ow do you know zat zis boy 'ave done all zat?" The giant woman asked.

"E told me,"

"Ow are you sure zat 'e wasn't affected by your allure and was only trying to impress you,"

"If 'e was effected by me, 'e wouldn't be able to stand up correctly, let alone speak to me while sitting 3 feet away"

" _We will talk about this later,"_ Madame Maxime said sternly

" _There is nothing to talk about, what I said is true and I will not change my mind,"_

Madame Maxime opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out and an eerie silence ensued.

After what felt like an eternity, Dumbledore broke the silence.

"I think that we all deserves a good night's sleep," Dumbledore motioned for Harry and Cedric to follow him. Madame Maxime did the same for Fleur.

Fleur followed her headmistress to the top of the stairs and walked back out into the great hall, which was empty except for her classmates and the students of Durmstrang. The headmistress motioned for the waiting students and they followed as well.

Walking back to the carriage was a trip that Fleur could only describe as terrifying, no one said a word and no one dare looked at the headmistress.

When entering the carriage, Fleur made her way to her room but was stopped by a large hand on her shoulder.

 _"I need to speak with you in my office,"_

Fleur gulped and hesitantly followed the woman.

On the way, Fleur received looks of pity from her classmates who were just as scared as she was.

Fleur and Madame Maxime made it to a large silver door and Madame Maxime waved her wand on the lock and the door sprung open. Madame Maxime motioned for Fleur to enter and Fleur listened. Fleur sat down on the chair that sat across from the desk of the headmistress.

Madame Maxime made it over to her desk and sat down. She looked at Fleur and surprisingly spoke in the calm voice that Fleur was used to.

" _I'm surprised with you Ms. Delacour, I would have never expected you to step outline like that,"_

Fleur looked at the woman with a cold expression.

Madame Maxime sighed _"Look Fleur, I have known you since you were 8 years old and when I saw your sister at the beginning of the year, I saw great potential in her like I did you, but I want to know why did you speak up for a boy you never met till now. From what I have heard you and this boy have shared moments but that's not long enough for you to defend him like that,"_

" _I might have just met him this year, but that doesn't make him any less of a person. Sure he might have lied, he might have not. But who am I to judge,"_ Fleur stated coldly.

" _Yes I understand that, but that doesn't mean you have to step out of line and talk back to a teacher,"_

" _You saw the way he was talking to Harry, that is not a respectable man,"_

" _I know that Severus can be a bit brash,"_

" _A bit?"_

" _You know what I meant,"_

Fleur kept quiet.

" _Look Fleur, I'm gonna go easy on you this time, but if you every do anything like this again, there will be a letter home, now go get some rest,"_

Fleur got up from her seat and walked to the door.

" _Good night madame,"_

" _Good night Fleur,"_

Fleur walked to the sleeping quarters.

Before making it to her room, Fleur walked over to Marie's room and knocked. After waiting for about a good 2 minutes, Fleur opened the door and was shocked to find the room pitch black and empty.

" _Where the hell did she go,"_

* * *

Harry walked to the Gryffindor common room by himself and when he entered, he found it was empty and dimly lit by the fireplace. He slowly walked up the stairs and into his room. His roommates were asleep. Harry walked half way to his bed but was met with a voice of malice.

"You have everything you could want and you have to go and find a way to enter into that stupid tournament,"

"What are you talking about Ron, I didn't want to be selected for champion, I was framed," Harry stated angrily

"Sure you were. You know what Potter, sometimes I think you just use people to get what you want in this world,"

"What in this world makes you think I want to be a champion,"

Ron opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by Harry

"Do you expect me to want to have my life at risk every damn year! Did you not hear what Dumbledore said on the first night, he said that people have died in the past, why would I want that!?"

"Gee I don't know, maybe it's because you are Harry, bloody, Potter. You could win the stupid tournament just by blinking in a certain way,"

Harry felt anger rising in his stomach

"You know what Potter, just keep whatever you have to say to yourself, stay away from me and my family,"

Harry stormed out of the bedroom and out the common room.

" _What the hell is wrong with that boy!"_

* * *

Harry walked to the front court of the school and laid down on the bench and placed his bag on his head as a pillow and closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Harry began dosing off when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Whatever you have to say, make it fast or I'm going to blast you away with a ball of fire,"

"Wow, you really sound like her when you are mad,"

"Marie?" Harry opened his eyes to see the girl's face being lit up by the full moon.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"I was just waiting to talk to you Arry,"

Harry sighed "Look, Marie, I'm not in the mood to joke,"

"I know you're not, who said anyzing about joking," Marie stated in a serious voice. "I know you didn't put your name in zee goblet,"

Those words gave Harry a feeling of relief along with confusion. "Why would you think that?"

"You are a powerful wizard, but even zee Rangers can't crack zee age line or zee enchantment on zee cup,"

"Rangers?" Harry raised a brow

"I forgot, your ministry and zee French ministry don't have similar ideals. Zee Rangers are wizards who are trained to use boz magical and muggle tactics. While zey are rarely in news, zey have been known to be on zee same skill level as zee head wizard at zee ministry along with zee fighting power of a muggle military special forces unit,"

"So they use firearms along with magic?

"Basically, most zee time, zey are only called when zere are somezing zat zee Aurors can't handle, zough zey have fought with muggles before and zey have used magic in front of muggles,"

"What?! How!? Wouldn't the muggles freak out?"

"I don't know how zey do eet, but zey do,"

"Ok, but why don't you think that I asked someone else to do it for me?"

"You're a good man zat's why you didn't have intentions of wanting more fame,"

"Why would you think that? I appreciate it but you just met me,"

"Because if you were like every other boy, you would have had your way with Fleur when she was sleeping," Marie said blankly.

"Oh,"

Marie placed her hands on Harry's cheek and leaned in close where Harry got a good look at her Hazel eyes.

"Marie, what are you doing," Harry said in a nervous tone.

"You need to stop stuttering so much," Marie pulled away. "I understand Fleur's a pretty girl and so are a lot of people at Beauxbatons but you need to stop being nervous around us when we get intimate,"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Marie grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

Harry felt at ease for a bit until she pulled away.

"Zat's how,"

"What was that for!"

"See you're not stuttering,"

"Ok, but why did you kiss me on the lips!"

"You grew up in a bad home, you never experience zee love of another person, zat's why you are nervous around certain girls, so since I took your first kiss, you should be a little less nervous if Fleur kisses you on your cheek,"

"What is the logic in that?"

"Unless you want me to see me naked, just understand that if you didn't stutter when I kissed you on the lips, you won't stutter when Fleur kisses you on the cheek,"

"I still don't see the logic in that,"

"I will rip zis dress off and get on top of you if you don't stop questioning me,"

"Ok I'll shut up,"

"Good, now time to teach some French. Bonjour is hello,"

"What?, Why are you teaching me French?"

"Let me repeat, Bonjour means hello,"

Harry sighed and repeated the French word.

"Bonjour mon nom est Marie, il est agréable de vous rencontrer,"

Harry stared at Marie with a blank expression

"Mon Dieu, ça va être un moment,"

* * *

Harry sat alone in the corner desk in Snape's classroom, no one wanted to sit next to him and he didn't really want to be bothered with questions.

Harry and Marie spent a good chunk of the night together. Marie tried to teach Harry French but he only got to about hello, my name is and good bye. Harry didn't get any sleep and began to dose off.

"Mr. Potter would you like to share with us on what is so important about your parchment that you can't look up at my lesson,"

Harry snapped awake up to find Snape looming over him with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I'm sorry professor, I was thinking," Harry said blankly

"Well, would you like to share with us what you were thinking?"

"No sir,"

"Mr. Potter would you please move up to the front of the class next to Mr. Malfoy, maybe he will teach you some manners,"

"But pro-,"

"But nothing. That will be 15 points from Gryffindor. Also, I think it would be best if you kept your girlfriend in check,"

" _My girlfriend?"_

Snape grabbed Harry's books and moved him next to Malfoy.

Harry sat next to the boy and was met with a wide and evil grin.

"Now can someone tell what is the main effect of the truth serum," Everyone but Hermione stayed still.

"Anyone? Anyone at all? Ms. Granger,"

"Thank you sir, most truth serums are meant to make the drinker tell the truth and have the inability to lie. However some serums are known to make the drinker perform actions that follows the moral code of the person that made the potion, but som-,"

"Thank you Ms. Granger. Now, everyone turn your books to page 975 and find the list of ingredients for a truth serum.

Harry looked at the book and turned to the page, but Malfoy slipped him a note. Harry looked at note angrily and opened it. Written on it was _Potter was a no good lying cheat._ Harry crumbled up the paper and chucked it at Malfoy, Snape happened to just be in the right place at the right time.

"What is with your attitude today Mr. Potter, that will be 20 points from Gryffindor and you will have detention later tonight.

Harry stayed silent and got back to his work.

* * *

Fleur opened her eyes and climbed out of her bed. She stretched her back and walked into the bathroom. She changed into her uniform and made it to the lunch room.

Upon entering, Fleur noticed her friends were all laughing at Marie who was laying on the table and groaning with a cup of coffee in hand.

" _Marie, what time did you get in last night?"_ Cateline asked as Fleur got closer.

" _About 2 hours ago,"_

Fleur pulled out a chair and sat down.

" _What were you doing anyways,"_ Fleur asked the Hazel eyed witch

" _I was sightseeing,"_

" _Did you walk the whole school or something?"_ Abella asked

Marie didn't respond. Fleur poked her head and before they knew it, she was asleep.

A little while after, Madame Maxime came in and everyone (except Marie) turned their heads to listen.

" _As you all know last night, Fleur was named champion for our school,"_ Everyone clapped loudly

" _As for the plan, the first event will be on the 24 of November, so that gives us 23 days to train Fleur,"_

Fleur gulped.

" _The following students will be helping Ms. Delacour train, Marie Dubois, and Caroline LaTour,"_ Everyone clapped again.

Fleur looked at a blank face Caroline.

" _As for everyone else, you will be going back to normal classes,"_ Everyone groaned _"But not today, I worked all of you to your bones in the past week and I think all of you deserve a break,"_ Everyone cheered. _"Now off you go,"_

Everyone sat up and walked out of the room. Fleur remained sitting

" _Fleur you coming with us?"_ Abela asked

" _No you go on ahead, I want to be here when Marie wakes up,"_

Abela nodded and walked out with everyone else.

Fleur looked back at Marie. When the last person stepped out, Marie jumped up from her position and seemed to be perfectly unaffected by the lack of sleep she got.

" _For goodness sake, Marie, are you trying to give me a heart attack,"_

" _Did that fool them?"_

" _Fool who? Fool them of what?"_

" _The whole sleeping act,"_

" _That was an act?"_

" _I was very convincing wasn't I"_

" _Why were you pretending?"_

" _I wanted to speak with you alone,"_

" _Why didn't you just knock on my door?"_

" _Then it wouldn't be fun,"_

" _Whatever, what did you want to talk to me about,"_

" _It's about Harry,"_

" _Marie, I'm not in the mood for this,"_

" _I'm serious, I wanted to talk to you about the events that followed last night,"_

" _Let me guess, you think he entered the cup,"_

" _Nope, the exact opposite, I also helped with his stuttering problem. I will admit I didn't expect him to have soft lips,"_

" _He has WHAT?!"_

" _Oh so you're jealous,"_

" _You kissed him!?"_

" _Yeah but that's beside the point,"_

" _Ok what is the point then,"_ Fleur asked angrily.

" _That you have feelings for him and he's not a nervous wreck anymore,"_

" _Why would you think I liked him,"_

" _You look like you're about to rip me limb from limb,"_ Marie stated blankly

" _Ok answer me this, how do you know that Harry didn't enter his name in the cup,"_

" _Because he's not the kind of person who thinks of himself before others,"_

" _What makes you say that?"_

" _Remember that night when he carried you back to your room?"_

Fleur felt her face blushing lightly and the corner of her mouth turned into a small smile.

" _I'll take that as a yes. Anyways, have you ever stopped and think that if he was that kind of person, he could have easily had his way with you,"_

Fleur sat still for a moment and realized that when she fell asleep on his shoulders, she was vulnerable and he could have done anything.

" _I-I-I never thought of it like that,"_

" _Exactly. Here's another thing, when I kissed him, he didn't try anything, he just went with it, didn't reach for my chest or my bum,"_

Fleur scoffed

" _So anything else you want to know,"_

" _Why did you do all of this,"_

Marie sighed _"Honestly it was_ _Caroline_ _'s idea to make your life a living hell, frankly that guy she was dating was more of a dog than human._ _That dude slapped my ass every time I try to get my work done._ _Then Jade came up with the plans and the rest is history._ _I never wanted to make your life bad, it's just if I spoke up it would blow my cover,"_

" _Your cover?"_

" _The sweet,_ _innocent, spoiled,_ _dumb blonde,"_

" _Why the act?"_

" _I grew up in a household where I was the only girl, I might have been the oldest but I was the smallest,"_

" _That must have been fun,"_ Fleur chuckled

" _Easy for you to say Ms. Amazon, not all french women are 5,8 and beautiful at the same time,"_

" _Sorry,"_ Fleur answered sarcastically

" _Whatever. Anyways my father was a muggle and my mother was a half blood, which means that my blood is only one-fourth magical,"_

" _So that means that-,"_

" _I was the only child out of 7 to be a witch,"_

" _But why did you put up the sweet and innocent act,"_

" _My father was a member of the French military and the motto of his unit was "Deception is key" I interrupted in my own way and when I got to Beauxbatons, I didn't speak up and I didn't act out differently. I pretended like I couldn't think for myself and no one drew suspicions,"_

" _But you still haven't answered why,"_

" _Whenever Caroline, Cateline, or Abela does something mean or stupid, I usually fix it behind their backs. Usually it's like a small little cupcake or a note or perfume or something like that,"_

" _Wait so you're telling me that the cake and the note I got in my 5th year was from you?"_

" _Yep, I did that because I didn't expect them to put blood slugs in your bed,"_

" _So you're telling me that you could have stopped them all this time,"_

" _No, I couldn't. I might be smarter than I appear, but I'm not as magically empowered as you or Caroline, remember what happened to the last girl who spoke up to Jade back then?"_

" _You mean that girl from Belgium, what was her name? Wasn't it Isabella?"_

" _That's the one"_

" _Didn't she get severely burned because she talked back to your guy's group,"_

" _Yes that happened last year, and if you remember, Jade was the shot caller in our group, we didn't want to listen to her but if we didn't we would have met the same fate as Isabella. The reason why you hate Caroline so much was because she did Jade's dirty work. Despite all the shit that girl does to the other students, she was piss scared of facing you in person,"_

" _Whatever happened to Jade anyways?"_

" _She got expelled for what she did to Isabella,"_

" _So my anger towards you guys was uncalled for,"_ Fleur felt a heavy weight on her chest.

" _No, not at all, you never saw Jade do any of the actions, so you wouldn't have had any idea who came up with the plans, the most logical answer would have been us,"_

" _So that's why you guys tried to make peace in the carriage,"_

" _Exactly,"_

" _Why didn't you tell me all of this at the beginning,"_

" _We were scared, we didn't want to be scarred for the rest of our lives, but when we found out that Jade was expelled, we knew it was our chance to say sorry. We all knew it wasn't going to be easy. We weren't going to tell you until after the school year, you didn't need anymore stress than you already had,"_

Fleur stood up and so did Marie.

Fleur walked over to Marie and gave her a hug, a hug which Marie returned.

" _Thank you, that note meant everything to me,"_

" _It's the least I can do,"_

Fleur pulled away and smiled at the girl.

" _Now let's go enjoy our day off,"_ Marie suggested

" _No I have to talk to Harry first,"_

* * *

Harry avoided the Great hall and started heading towards the spot where he and Marie shared their kiss. When he arrived, he noticed a familiar blond sitting on the bench.

"Hey Luna,"

Luna looked up from her book. She stood up and walked over to Harry. She looked up at him and before Harry could react, Luna began crying and gave him a tight hug.

"Shhh, everything's alright," Harry stroked Luna's hair and tried to calm her down.

Luna pulled off and looked at Harry.

"Harry are you alright?" Luna asked tearfully.

"Yes, I'm fine," Harry spoke softly

"What happened, why was your name in the cup?"

"I don't know," Harry wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Do you have to compete now?"

"Sadly, yes,"

Luna hugged Harry tightly once more.

Harry felt her warm tears soak into his vest.

"Shhh, it's going to be fine, I will try to find a way to get through this,"

Luna pulled away.

Harry wiped the tears away from her eyes and walked the girl back to the bench.

He sat her down and he sat next to her. Harry let her laid her head on his lap. The two stayed quiet for a while until once more Harry felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around and was met by two pairs of eyes looking at him, one set blue, one set Hazel.

"Arry, may I speak wiz you, alone," Fleur asked calmly

"Sure, anything you need Fleur,"

"Marie, can you keep, 'is friend company,"

Marie nodded

Fleur waved her hand for Harry to follow.

Harry stood up and followed the French beauty.

The two exited the main gate and made it down to the spot by the lake.

Harry sat down on the log and Fleur sat next to him.

Fleur was the first to speak.

"Arry, zere somezing zat I've been wanting to tell you," Fleur spoke in the same calm voice as before.

"Is everything ok?" Harry placed his hand on her shoulder.

She gave him a smile that could stun a dragon but for once he did not blush.

* * *

AN: You know what I love about the number 10, it marks a period of change. What that means is that the tone of this story is going to change just a bit, it's going to involve the characters growing up a bit, it's hard to describe but I hope that I will meet my own expectation. Anyways, I don't know how long this took but It's the longest chapter to date.


	11. Chapter 11

"I just wanted to say zank you for what you did for me when I found out about my fazzer, I don't normally meet people as nice as you and I appreciate what you did for me,"

"Oh, don't mention it, it's the least I could do," Harry said calmly

"Non, you are special Arry, people like you don't come around easily,"

"I wouldn't say that I'm special,"

Fleur chuckled lightly "Tu es un délice,"

"I still don't understand French, Marie only taught me a few words,"

"Vraiment? Elle avait l'air d'une si bonne maîtresse que je m'attendais à ce que vous compreniez tout."

Harry blinked rapidly and stared at Fleur blankly.

Fleur giggled "I'm only joking wiz you."

The two remain quiet for a bit until Harry spoke up. "Can I ask you a question?"

Fleur nodded

"Why did you do that for me on the night of the selection?"

"I 'ad no reason to believe zat you lied to me and zee fact zat man treated you poorly for whatever reason eet had to do with your papa,"

"Why did you think that I told you the truth,"

"You 'ad no reason to lie, you could 'ave easily lied zee night you were wiz Gabrielle and say somezing like she was attacked and you valiantly rescued her or whatever. You also did a lot for me, it was the least I can do to give you the benefit of the doubt,"

"Thanks, I don't know what effect you had, but I think I would be in deeper if it wasn't for you,"

"Don't mention eet," Fleur smiled and stood up. She reached her hand out and Harry took it.

"Now let's get back, I don't exactly trust 'er wiz, you friend,"

"Why do you say that?"

"She tends to get a little chatty,"

Harry and Fleur walked back to the ancient school, the two didn't say much until Fleur asked a very awkward question.

"So 'ow did you feel about Marie's kiss last night,"

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked nervously

"She told me,"

"Oh, well, it didn't feel like anything special, it was more surprising than enjoyable. Why, why, do you ask?"

"No reason,"

The two made it back to the spot where Marie and Luna were sitting.

"Personally, I like zee French countryside better, but I can see why you English like zis place," Marie said while waving her hand in the air.

"It's not bad, especially in the spring," Luna said while looking at Marie.

Fleur sat down next Marie, Harry began but to Marie stood up quickly.

"Arry, may I speak wiz you for a moment as well,"

"Sure," Marie pulled Harry behind a column far from the other two blond witches.

"I wanted to talk to you about zee kiss last night,"

"Marie, I-"

"Eet wasn't anyzing special Arry. I only 'oped zat eet would 'elp you get ready for something more mature but I regret eet," Marie clenched her fists and Harry saw her eyes getting teary.

"Marie..."

"I robbed you of zee most important zing zat a boy can 'ave and I took a special moment zat you could 'ave shared wiz, someone, you really care about,"

"Marie, it's all right,"

"NO! Eet's not! I took somezing zat only comes once in a lifetime and hell I zreaten to rape you!"

Marie's eyes overfilled with tears and she buried her face in her hands.

"Marie, it's fine, I don't really care for my first kiss anyways,"

"Y-y-you don't?" Marie asked tearfully.

"No, I don't," Harry said softly

"Why zough, you deserve to share a moment like zat wiz someone special,"

"Honestly, when it comes to something like a "first kiss," I don't believe that it can be with anyone, your first kiss isn't a real kiss unless it's with someone you love. Besides, I kinda already had my first kiss back during my third year,"

"You did?!" Marie asked in shock.

"Well I wouldn't consider it a kiss, but I was working in class with this girl name Daphne and long story short she fell on top of me and our lips met,"

"W-w-what happened after?" Marie asked while wiping her eyes.

"She stood up, slapped me, called me a pig for trying to kiss her, and walked away," Harry bluntly stated.

That emitted a small chuckle from the French witch.

"So, I didn't steal your-"

"First kiss, no you didn't, an old creaky stool did,"

"Zen why are you so nervous around me and my friends?"

"When you have been in a school with no one but British witches and wizards, you don't really get exposed to unique people with accents. Also, the older students don't really pay much attention to us younger people, so not a lot of older girls talk to me and the ones I do get to talk to, usually treat me like a younger brother, so there's no point in being nervous,"

"Are we really zat intimidating,?"

"No, but your guy's accent along with the fact that you are 3 years older than me, not to mention to the fact that the French really know how to make a person nervous without even trying,"

"If my kiss didn't have an effect, zen why aren't you nervous now,"

"I honestly don't know, anything could be possible,"

"I 'ave a story,"

"What is it,"

"Like I said, you grew up in a bad home. Zee only ozzer time you got kissed was wiz a girl zat hit you afterward. But wiz me, I did eet with compassion, I did eet so zat one, you won't be too afraid to kiss Fleur if you guys get zat far, and two I wanted you to at least 'ave a kiss wiz some passion,"

"Passion?"

"You 'ave pain in your eyes, I wanted to get rid of zat pain, at least for a bit,"

"How do you know I come from a bad home," Harry asked with a shaky tone.

"Because you and I aren't zat different when eet comes to zat area,"

"W-w-what do you mean?"

"My fazzer died a year before I got my magical powers, my mama remarried but my step-fazzer was abusive, 'e made my mozzer 'ide 'er magic and 'e 'it 'er almost every night. When I got my powers, 'e started 'itting me, I dreaded going 'ome from Beauxbatons. I wanted to blast 'im away but if I did, my power would 'eve been revoked and zee bastard snapped my mama's wand, leaving 'er powerless,"

Marie said while making a fist and her shoulder started shaking.

"You don't have to continue if you can't continue,"

"Non, eet's fine,"

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to that man,"

"My uncle saved me and my family, my uncle was a Ranger and when he found out, he knocked down our front door, he shot zat monster in zee face,"

Harry felt a cold feeling in his stomach at the idea that the French ministry uses such primitive and brutal tactics.

"My aunt and uncle took us in and zat's where I've been for zee last 4 years, I zought I was done wiz zose kind of people for good, but when I saw you at zee carriage door, I saw zee same pain zat I was filled wiz for so long,"

Harry felt tears forming as he looked into Marie's eyes.

"And even zough eet wasn't my place to do so, zat kissed 'elp, at for a bit I 'ope. You aren't nervous because you for once in your life felt intimate compassion of another person,"

"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to remember such painful memories,"

"Non, you don't need to say sorry, zis was my choice to tell,"

Harry hugged Marie tightly and she returned the hug.

"Thank you,"

"I'm doing zis for Fleur, she deserves to be 'appy like you and so far, you've been able to make 'er 'appy,"

Harry lets go of Marie.

"Come on, let's go back,"

Marie nodded.

* * *

The two walked back to Fleur sitting alone.

" _Where did the girl go?"_ Marie asked

"She said she need to get to class," Fleur answered.

"She did?" Harry raised her brow. "Um, what time is it,"

Marie created a watch out of thin air. "A quarter past 1,"

"WHAT!? Oh crap, Moody's going to kill me," Harry sprinted off leaving Fleur and Marie confused.

" _He's a strange boy,"_ Marie said chuckling

" _Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"_

" _That's a good thing,"_

" _So, what did you two talk about,"_

" _Oh, nothing,"_

Fleur rolled her eyes.

" _So what do you want to do with our day off,"_

" _I don't know,"_

" _Come on Fleur, there must be something,"_

" _I guess we could go find the others,"_

" _Sure why not,"_

The two witches began to walk back to the carriage but were stopped by a group of older looking students with green scarfs and a look of lust.

"Well, hello ladies,"

Both Marie and Fleur rolled their eyes.

"What do you want," Fleur asked coldly.

"Oh, I want nothing more than to sweep you off your feet,"

Fleur shivered at the cheesy line.

"Smooz one, maybe try a bit of Shakespeare next time," Marie said annoyingly.

A second boy laughed loudly. "That's a great one,"

" _You want to play with them?"_ Marie asked in French

" _At least Harry is good looking, if I mess around with these pigs, they will just take off their pants,"_

"Oh I love French women," the first boy said dreamily

"Ted pieds doivent sûrement te faire mal, parce que tu t'es promenée dans mes rêves toute la nuit," the second boy asked in a butchered version of French.

" _They are trying too hard,"_ Marie whispered.

" _I couldn't agree more,"_

"Would you ladies like to join us for the day?"

Marie reached for her wand but Fleur placed her hand up. _"No, they aren't worth the energy,"_

Marie nodded her head.

" _What do we do then,"_ Marie asked.

" _Let me handle this,"_

Fleur took off her hat and untied her hair. The platinum blonde hair falls gracefully down to Fleur's back. She walked closely to the head boy of the group. She placed her index finger under his chin and lifted the boy's face, she smiled as the boys face turned red.

"Oh, you, what did we do to get gentlemen like you?" Fleur said seductively.

"O-o-o-oh, uh, it's just that you are r-r-r-really beautiful," The boy stuttered.

"You are a charmer,"

"Th-th-th-thank you,"

Fleur leaned in closely to the boy, but before she could react, the boy fainted. She turned to the friends but they quickly grabbed their friend and ran away.

Fleur turned to a wide mouth, Marie.

" _What?"_

" _W-w-what did you do,"_

" _I got rid of the boys,"_

" _By seducing them?!_ _I thought you didn't like the attention,"_

" _I don't,"_

" _Then why did you that,"_

" _Like my father always said, take out the head dog and the rest will scatter,"_

" _But why seduce them instead of just blasting them with lightning bolts like you did with those boys a month ago, wouldn't they just come back,"_

" _If I know anything, most boys don't have the courage to talk to a girl when he believes that the girl return the feeling and if they do come back, I would just blast them,"_

Marie shook her head. _"Just take back your hat,"_

" _Yeah, yeah, whatever,"_ Fleur tied her hair and placed her hat back on. _"Let's go"_

* * *

Fleur and Marie walked back to the carriage. When entering, they were met with a high-pitched scream from Abela's room. They turned to each other and both bolted to her room.

Marie knocked the door down and Fleur looked her laughing friends.

" _I didn't know you were a Rugby player, Marie"_ Cateline laughed

" _I thought you were in trouble,"_ Marie said in her air light voice.

" _She wasn't kidding about switching between attitude,"_ Fleur thought to herself. _"So tell me why you were screaming,"_

" _Oh, it's horrible, Pierre_ _Leroy as injured during a concert,"_ Abela said in sadness.

" _Pierre Leroy?"_ Fleur raised an eyebrow.

" _You don't know who Pierre Leroy is?!"_ The four girls said in unison.

" _Am I suppose to?"_ Fleur asked.

" _Pierre_ _Leroy is the hottest member of our favorite band,"_

Fleur rolled her eyes.

Marie stood up and wiped the wood dust off.

" _Change out you two, we have the day off and I don't think you want to be in your dress,"_

Fleur walked to her room. When entering Fleur noticed her family owl and 3 sets of letters on the leg.

Fleur grabbed the first letter and opened it. She smiled as it was from Gabrielle

 _Dear, Fleur_

 _I'm loving Beauxbatons, the teachers are so nice and everyone is really funny. I like Professor Motte, she gave me candy when I got the answer right. I hope you are having fun at Hogwarts, someone told me that Harry goes there. You are so lucky. You better not steal him from me! He is mine. You leave your hands off of him._

 _Love, Gabrielle_

Fleur laughed lightly at Gabrielle's jealousy. She placed the letter down and grabbed the second letter. It was from her parents.

 _Dear my beloved daughter,_

 _Your father and I just received the news. We are so proud of you, being the school champion is a fantastic honor. But with that, I don't want you to believe that you have to win it all. We've been proud to call you our daughter since the day you were born. You have been a very smart student and a wonderful athlete. But we want you to listen to every order they give you and we want you to try your best._

 _Love, your mama._

Fleur placed the letter down and picked up the last letter. It was from her grandmama.

 _Dear,_ _Mon lapin_

 _Your mama informed me that you are the school champion, I am so proud of you. But that isn't the issue I wish to speak to you about, I wish to talk to you about your future, your mama told me that you have trouble thinking about your job. I don't want you to tell you what to do but I need you to understand that no matter what you want to do, it only takes hard work to achieve it. Our heritage may cause some trouble but if you simply don't give them the time of the day, they won't bother you._

 _Love, Grandmama_

Fleur looked at her grandmama's letter and felt at ease. She sighed and placed the letter on her night stand. She took off her heels and changed out of her dress and laid down on her bed. She stared at the roof.

"Time passed by too quickly,"

* * *

And that is how you plant a flame spike flower. Now for your homework for tonight, I need a page of parchment explaining what to do when you get cut by a poison plant in the wild. Other than that, class is dismissed,"

Harry packed his bag and walked out. Harry walked over to the detention room but felt a tap on his shoulder. Harry turned around annoyingly but relaxed when he only realized it's Hermione.

"Oh, hey Hermione," Hermione opened her mouth to talk but didn't say anything and hugged Harry tightly.

Harry placed his hand on her back.

"It's alright Hermione," Harry said softly.

"Harry I was so worried, where have you been, I looked for you everywhere but I can never find you in the great hall," Hermione said tearfully.

"I've been avoiding that place, the less I hear about the selection the better,"

"Are you alright at least,"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

Hermione pulled away and looked down. "Where are you going now?

"Detention, I was late to Moody's class,"

"Why were you late?" Hermione asked with concern.

"I lost track of time," Harry said looking away from Hermione.

"You better hurry up, you don't want to be late," Hermione said quietly.

Harry nodded and walked off.

"Harry..."

Harry turned back. Hermione looked at Harry with a clenched fist.

"I was want to let you know that not all of us believes that you put your name on in the cup. I just wanted you to know that" Hermione walked away.

Harry sighed and turned around.

Harry walked into the detention classroom. The room was mainly empty with the exception of a few students that Harry didn't recognize. Filch sat at the front of the classroom and his expression turned darker when Harry walked in.

"Mr. Potter, what a pleasure to have you in here," Filch said in his rough voice. "Have a seat next to Mr. Davies," Filch pointed his bony finger at a 6th-year boy.

Harry sat down and pulled out a piece of parchment and began to do the ungodly amount of homework he got.

* * *

Detention went by quickly than Harry expected and it was a very quiet experience. Harry packed his stuff and walked out. When he stepped out of the classroom he was immediately grabbed and pin to the wall.

Harry looked up to find the Ravenclaw's crest and a hand on his chest.

"You got a lot of nerves putting your name in the cup, Potter," Roger Davies said while gripping his grasp on Harry.

Harry looked behind Davies to see the other Ravenclaw chasers.

"I didn't put my name in the cup," Harry said angrily

"Sure and I'm the Minister of Magic,"

"I swear I didn't do it,"

"Keep telling yourself that,"

"Did you and your goons stand out here waiting for me,"

"No, they were waiting for me, you happened to come by,"

"And what are you going to do,"

"We're going to teach a lesson you won't forget," Davies punched Harry with his free hand.

Harry turned his head back and spat in Davies's face and was met with another punch. Davies lets go of Harry. Harry stumbles and was kicked in the stomach. Harry fell to his knees. Harry looked at the ground and began to breathe heavily.

The other two Ravenclaw stepped on each of Harry's side and brought him up to his arms. Davies then gave Harry a series of punches to the face. The two Ravenclaws dropped Harry to the ground. Harry looked up at Davies. Davies spat on Harry's face and kicked him in the stomach.

"We are having dinner with the other schools tonight, you stay away from that French Champion or else. And tell anyone about this and we'll break every bone in your body," The 3 sixth years walked away leaving Harry bloodied and with a broken nose.

Harry breathed heavily and felt the warm blood dripping from his nose. Harry sat up and wiped his nose with his sleeve. Harry tried to stand up but stumbled and fell to the back onto the wall. Harry spat out blood and leaned back onto the wall.

Harry stood up and stumbled but he regained his balance. Harry limped to the great hall.

* * *

Harry spat out blood for the 20th time and began to gain back all of his senses. The bleeding stopped but his right eye was still swollen and his glasses were broken beyond repaired. He lost track of time on how long it took him to arrive at the great hall, but he saw the large doors in the distant.

Harry walked to the door and was about to open it but instead, it opened on its own and stepping out was an all too familiar French witch.

Fleur looked at Harry in horror and without saying a word, she pulled him away from the doors and into an empty hallway.

"What 'appened?" Fleur asked in concern as she kneed down to Harry's height and wiped the dry blood off his cheek.

"It's nothing, I'm fine,"

"Non, you're not. Your teeth are blood stained and your nose is broken. And your eye, eet's swollen shut,"

"Fleur, you don't need to-," But Fleur was faster than Harry expected, she got up and dragged him into an unknown direction.

* * *

"Fleur. Where. Are. We. Going," Fleur didn't say anything and she didn't loosen her grip on Harry.

The two eventually made it to the Beauxbatons carriage and Fleur quickly opened the front door. She continued to drag Harry. Harry looked at the familiar decoration and didn't notice how neat everything is since the last time he was in the carriage.

Fleur stopped at her room and pushed Harry in.

"Take a seat on my bed and I'll be right back," Fleur said softly. She walked away and closed the door gently.

Harry looked around the room and the first thing that caught his attention was the smell. The dorms at Gryffindor always had a bad odor due to all the male students who seem to refuse to bathe. But Fleur's room had a smell of wild roses and it was way neater than any room at Hogwarts.

Despite this being the second time Harry had been in Fleur's room, Harry has never noticed the small details that Fleur has in her room. From the moving photos of Fleur and her family on her nightstand to how neat her bed was, to the white flowers sitting at her mirror. Another that caught Harry's eye was that his scarf was wrapped around her bed frame and close to the pillow that she would sleep on.

Harry sat down on the sofa in front of her bed and waited. Not long after Fleur reentered the room with a small white box with a red cross on the top. She placed the box on Harry's side and opened it. She took out a piece of cloth and put some water on it.

"Now, tell me who did zis to you," Fleur asked like a concerned mother as she wiped off the blood.

"Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw quidditch captain,"

"Why did he do zis, was eet over a match or somezing," Fleur turned the water to ice and placed it over Harry's swollen eye.

"No, he's another person who thinks that I placed my name in the cup and he and his goons attacked me when I stepped out of detention,"

"Did zey stand zere and wait for you?" Fleur handed Harry a glass of salt water. Fleur motioned for Harry to wash the blood out of his teeth.

Harry put the salt water in his mouth and squish the liquid around and spat out the bloody water.

"No, he was in detention before me and I happened to be around when he and his goons were leaving,"

"Did he say anyzing else to you?" Fleur looked at Harry with gentle eyes.

Harry hesitated at first but replied normally.

"He said avoid you or else,"

"Or else what?"

"I don't know, I guess they were going to beat me up even worst,"

Fleur scoffed "Ces cochons sales"

Fleur placed Harry's hand over the ice pack and he held it there.

"Is zere anywhere else zat zey hurt you?"

"No I'm fine," Harry began to stand up but a sharp pain in his stomach made him stop.

"And you're lying. Come on, I got you," Fleur helped Harry over to her bed and laid him down. She removed the ice pack from his eye. Fleur lifted up Harry's shirt revealing his stomach.

Harry was taken aback when Fleur's face turned pink but she shook it off.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked in concern

"Vous avez le corps d'un athlète"

Harry raised his brow.

"Eet's nozing,"

Fleur lightly touched the bruised area and Harry winced in pain.

Fleur sighed. "Zose monsters did a number on you,"

"Trust me, the basilisk did worst,"

"Eet doesn't matter, an injury is still an injury," Fleur rubbed her hands together and in a moment, they were glowing with a faint light.

"Now, zis may hurt a bit at first,"

Fleur placed her hands on Harry's navel region and Harry jumped at the sharp pain.

"Just hold still, eet will be over soon,"

In a few moment, the pain stopped and the bruising decreased.

Harry relaxed for a bit. Fleur's hands went back to normal and she went back to the white box and grabbed a roll of gauze.

"Zere isn't much I can do about zee nose," Fleur took a bit of gauze placed some blue cream on it.

"Here keep zis on," Fleur placed the gauze on Harry's nose. Harry felt a small heat from it. "Eet will help in time,"

"Thanks,"

"Don't mention eet. As for zee eye, just keep ice on eet," Fleur handed Harry the ice pack.

"Thanks, I better get going," Harry sat up but Fleur gently pushed him back down.

"You need to rest for a bit," Harry sighed and lay down.

"Hey, Fleur, can I ask you something,"

"What is eet," Fleur said quietly.

"Where did you learn to do all of this, the hands and the blue cream, and the salt water,"

"Muggle medical care. Eet was a class zey offered in my 8th year, I had a spare space for a class and I took eet. As for zee hands, zat just a basic healing spell, everyone is required to know eet,"

"Why did you personally heal me, though, the school has an infirmary,"

"I don't like zee way zat zee schools heal zeir students, eet removes zat personal touch,"

"I can where you get that from,"

Fleur pulled the chair from her desk and sat down.

"So tell me Arry, what do you like to do?"

Harry looked at Fleur in confusion.

"I mean zee last time we talked for a while, we only told stories, we never told much about each ozzer,"

"Oh, well I'm not a very interesting person,"

"Zat can't be true, tell me what interests you,"

"Well, I'm the seeker for my house's quidditch team, my favorite color is blue, and my favorite candy is a Mars bar,"

"Mars Bar?"

"It's a muggle candy. It's simple and I don't have to worry about it biting me or it coming alive,"

Fleur chuckled lightly.

"What about you?"

"Zere's not much to tell. My fazzer is zee Head Auror for our ministry but wiz the formation of zee Rangers, my fazzer gets as much respect as a shoe cleaner in zat place. I did fencing and ballet when I was little, and my favorite color is light blue,"

Harry nodded. "Do you still do fencing or ballet?"

Fleur shook her head. "I never really got into fencing, my mama took me to lessons so zat I remained active. As for zee ballet, non, my favorite teacher died a while back and I stopped going,"

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"No, no, eet's all right, she died of old age, she had a peaceful passing,"

Harry nodded but still felt guilty.

"

If you don't mind me asking, what are your plans after leaving Hogwarts?"

"I don't really know, I never really thought about it,"

Fleur nodded.

"What about you Fleur,"

"I'm in zee same boat as you, I 'ave no clue,"

"Maybe be a healer,"

"Maybe,"

Fleur leaned over and removed the ice pack.

"Zee swelling 'as gone down, but you're going to need a good night's sleep,"

"I better get going it's getting late,"

Once again Fleur pushed Harry back.

"No, you're not going back to zat school, especially wiz these injuries. You're staying for zee night,"

Harry felt his face getting red "Are you sure your allowed to do that"

"As long as you don't try anyzing you are fine," Fleur opened her closet and took out an old pair of clothes. She changed into pajamas and gave them to Harry.

"Turn to zee right for hot and zee left for cold," Fleur walked to the door and walked halfway out.  
"Oh, zee shampoo is under zee sink cabinet, just to let you know. I'll be right back just make yourself at 'ome,"

"Alright, thank you, for all of this,"

Fleur smiled and closed the door.

Harry walked into Fleur's bathroom and stepped into the shower. The temperature of the water sent a chill down Harry's back. Harry washed his face and his hair quickly. Harry turned off the water and stepped out. He grabbed the towel from the rack and quickly dried off. He placed on the pajamas. The material was soft and very light. Despite it being autumn Harry felt like he was on a tropical beach.

Harry stepped out and was stopped dead in his track. Fleur set up a small table with food.

Fleur smiled at Harry "I didn't know what you liked, I just got what was zee easiest to eat," Fleur took off her hat and placed it on her bedpost.

"Eat. You need zee energy," Fleur stepped into the bathroom and soon the water was hitting the tiles. Harry grabbed a fork and ate a plate of what looked to be beef burgundy. Harry drank the glass of water and grabbed the small bowl with pastry in it.

Harry slowly ate the meal and when he finished it disappeared. Harry stood up and sat at the side of Fleur's bed. He grabbed his wand and started making pictures in the air.

A little while after, Fleur stepped out in pajamas and shorts.

Fleur smiled at Harry "What are you doing?" Fleur asked softly

"I was just drawing in the air," Harry said just as softly. Fleur walked over to her nightstand and opened up the drawer. She pulled out a large book and sat down close to Harry.

She placed the large book on her lap.

"What is it,"

"Eet's my family album, I always look eet before I go to sleep, I zought you and I could look at eet,"

"I would love too," Harry smiled.

For the next hour or two, Fleur and Harry looked at all the happy memories that Fleur and her family shared.

Fleur closed the book and yawned. Harry was about to stand up but felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier. He felt a weight lightly fall on his shoulder and once more Fleur fell asleep on him. Harry leaned his head on her's and soon he was asleep.

For once Harry had a peaceful nights rest.

* * *

AN:This took longer than expected. Anyways, here's the next chapter enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews. Any feedback is welcomed


	12. Chapter 12

A faint light shone through the window and his eyes slowly creaked open. He looked around and down at his lap. She was sleeping quietly, her breathing slow yet peaceful. He smiled, her blond hair gently covered his hand. He closed his eyes once more. A moment of bliss that he wished not to lose.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to meet a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. Fleur smiled.

"Morning," Fleur said in a heavenly voice.

"Morning," Harry replied softly.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Best sleep I ever had."

"'Ow are you feeling?" Fleur gently stroked Harry's cheek.

"Perfect."

"We should get up."

"But I'm so peaceful."

"So am I."

"I don't want this to end."

"Neizzer do I,"

Fleur curled up next to Harry and went back to her slumber. The younger teen wrapped his arms around her waist and soon he was sleeping as well.

He didn't want this dream to end.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath and was met with the strong scent of roses.

"Arry?"

"Fleur?" Harry looked down at his chest and was met with Fleur's face within inches of his own.

"Are my arms around your waist?" Harry gently gripped Fleur's side.

"I believe zey are. Are my arms up your shirt?"

"I think they are," Fleur accidentally scratched Harry's chest.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," Fleur said quietly.

"Wait so when you looked at me in the eyes and curled up next to me…"

"Eet wasn't a dream." Both of their faces turned bright red. The two tried to untangle from each other but found their legs were intertwined.

They untangled themselves and Harry propped himself up on his elbows while Fleur struggled to stand. She reached her hand out and the boy gladly took it.

"Let's take a look at zat eye." The young woman traced her thumb along Harry's right eye. "'Ow are you feeling?" she asked quietly.

"Still kinda hurts but at least I can see out of it." Fleur smiled and moved her finger over to Harry's nose.

"Does eet 'urt when I do zis?" She applied pressure onto the damaged nose.

Harry winced at the pain.

"I guess eet does."

"I'll be fine." Fleur placed both of her hands on his cheek.

"If zere is something wrong you need to tell me," Fleur softly spoke.

"I'm fine, really," Harry repeated in the same tone.

He stared into Fleur's arctic blue eyes while she stared back into his emerald greens. She leaned in her head at the same time Harry leaned forward and he felt her soft lips on his. The boy closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the beauty's waist while Fleur wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. He felt his mind filling with emotions, some that he could not even describe, but no matter what he didn't want this moment to end but all too soon it did. Fleur jerked away, her face a dark shade of pink.

"Arry! I-I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Fleur, it's my fault, I stepped over the line."

"Eet's alright, eet is early, we are not zinking straight."

"Yeah, that's it," Harry agreed, nodding. Fleur picked up his uniform and cast a cleaning spell on it.

"'Ere." Harry accepted them with a quick "thank you" and stepped into the bathroom. The teen removed his pajamas and entered the shower, allowing the hot water to gently flow over him. Harry washed his face and leaned against the shower wall.

"I kissed her! What the hell is wrong with me? She probably thinks I'm a pig!" The raven haired wizard sighed heavily and slammed his fist against the wall. He turned off the water, stepped out, and quickly dried himself off. He placed his uniform on and fixed on his tie as quickly as he could.

Harry stepped out of the bathroom and found Fleur fixing her bed. She looked up and gave him a small grin.

"I-I-I better get going, I don't want to be late again."

"Yes, I zink zat would be best. Do you want me to walk you out?"

"Er, no, that's fine, I'll walk myself out. I don't want to waste your time."

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"I'm sure, you've already done enough for me."

Fleur nodded and the Englishman turned around and walked out the silver door.

* * *

Fleur buried her face in her pillow and screamed.

 _"WHAT IS WITH ME?!"_ Fleur screamed to herself. _"FLEUR ISABELLE DELACOUR YOU ARE BETTER THAN KISSING A FRIEND YOU JUST MET!"_

* * *

A light knock was heard on Fleur's door. The French witch gave a muffled response.

 _"Fleur are you in here?"_ a familiar voice asked as its owner gently opened the silver door. _"Fleur! What's wrong!"_ Fleur felt a shift in her bed and a hand on her back. _"Is everything alright?"_

 _"I kissed Harry,"_ she replied in a muffled voice, her face buried in her pillow.

 _"What?"_ the voice asked, unsure what her friend said.

 _"I kissed Harry!"_ Fleur said again. Her voice was more forceful but still muffled by the pillow under her face.

 _"You pissed Jerry? Who's Jerry?"_

 _"No! I kissed Harry!"_ Fleur still refused to lift her head.

 _"You miss Mary?"_

Fleur finally lifted her head from the pillow _"Oh pour la bonté, I kissed Harry!"_

 _"You what?"_

 _"I. Kissed. Harry. Potter,"_ The platinum blonde witch struck the edge of her right hand against her left palm with every word.

Marie gave a loud squeal that could be heard in Germany, causing Caroline, Abela, and Cateline to rush into Fleur's room.

 _"Marie…what's wrong!?"_ Caroline asked out of breath.

 _"Close the door, close the door,"_ the strawberry blond witch said as she pulled her friend into a side hug.

Abela and Cateline looked at each other in confusion. Caroline sighed and stepped into the room, the other two witches following.

Abela sat down next to Marie, while Cateline and Caroline sat on the ground.

 _"So what is so urgent that you need to tell us,"_ Caroline asked in annoyance.

 _"Fleur kissed Harry!"_

All three witches' jaws dropped and looked at Fleur for confirmation. The Veela nodded and her face turned red again.

Abela and Cateline squealed in excitement and started asking for the story.

 _"Quiet, let Fleur explain,"_ Caroline ordered. Fleur sighed and explained about the night before and the kiss that followed after, earning a couple of "aww"s from the other witches.

 _"How did he react?"_ Caroline asked while raising an eyebrow.

 _"He started stuttering and said he was sorry for stepping over the line."_ The dishearten witch buried her face in her hand. _"He must think I am a whore now,"_ Fleur said on the verge of tears.

 _"No, he doesn't,"_ Cateline said reassuring Fleur.

 _"'How are you sure of that?! How are you sure he even likes me now?"_

 _"He likes you,"_ the other four witches responded in almost perfect unison.

 _"It's beyond obvious that you have feelings for him and it's obvious that he likes you,"_ Caroline continued while standing up.

"'Ow do you know that 'e likes me?" Fleur asked sniffing.

 _"First of all look at how many things he has done for you,"_ Marie began while playing with Fleur's hair.

 _"Second if he thinks you're a whore, he would have left the room immediately after you kissed him. I know that because men have egos. They can't stand the fact that their possible wife or girlfriend gives the same treatment to every other guy,"_ Cateline continued.

 _"And finally remember when you were really sad and Harry sat down with you in the dining hall and when he said something you ran out crying?"_ Caroline chimed in. Fleur, her eyes now puffy, nodded her head at Caroline. _"You might not have seen it but I did, he looked devastated when you ran out crying. I'm not implying there_ are _romantic feelings_ _from him, what I am saying is that there is something special between you two. Romantic or simply platonic, there is something there."_ The scarlet haired witch looked at her friend's worried expression.

 _"Don't worry, just give him time."_ Caroline patted Fleur's head like a small child. _"Now go get changed, Madame Maxime wants you to start training as soon as possible."_ Fleur wiped her eyes and stood up. She smiled at her friends and mouthed thank you. Caroline nodded and smiled.

 _"Come, we should let Fleur get ready,"_ Fleur's friends left the room leaving the Veela with her thoughts.

 _"I have one shot at this, don't mess this up, Delacour."_

* * *

Harry tapped the tip of his quill on his paper and bit his bottom lip. The young teen could remember the feeling that he felt when they kissed. He could only describe it as the most wonderful feeling in the world. She made him feel like he was on air and all his problems were lifted from the world.

He was disappointed in himself, though. He was better than that and the fact that he stepped over the line like that just made him disgusted with himself.

"Mr. Potter, could you please not stare off into space." Harry looked up at the entire class sharing at him

"Sorry professor, I just had a long night."

"Mr. Potter, I want to speak with you after class. But please pay attention to the class." Professor McGonagall fixed the young wizard with a stern look.

"Yes professor."

Class seemed to pass by slower than normal but eventually, it was over.

Harry sat still as everyone packed their bags and walked out.

Hermione passed by her friend and held on to his hand and gave him a look of support. He favored her with a small smile that she returned. The brunette witch lets go of the teen's hand and walked out of the classroom.

"Mr. Potter, would you please come up here?"

Harry took a deep breath and walked up to the stern professor's desk.

"What has been going on with you Mr. Potter?"

"I…I can't say professor."

"If it's a relationship issue with you and the Beauxbatons champion, I need you to figure it out."

"How did you-"

"Many students have been spreading rumors about you and her. You just confirmed it for me."

The raven haired teen stayed quiet. The old witch sighed and continued.

"While I don't normally get involved with students' personal lives, I can see you and this young woman are very involved despite the short amount time you've known each other. What has you so upset?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I, I did something that wasn't my place to do Professor."

McGonagall tilted her head and gave the young wizard a stern look.

"What did you do Mr. Potter?"

"I...I stepped over the line and kissed her." The old witch's expression softened with relief.

"I can't say much but it seems like you and her have a special connection, simply basing it on the fact that people are spreading rumors within weeks of her being at this school, so you must be spending some time with this young woman. I don't know how you kids do it these days but for me as a woman, I wouldn't be too offended. That may not be the same for others but considering the fact that you have spent time with this girl and the fact that she trusts you enough to allow you to sit with her even after she blasted every other male students within a second of her seeing them…"

Harry's face rose slightly in heat. "You, er, you saw that Professor?"

"Yes and you saying something that made her run out of the room, but I assume you two made up since you spent the night with her."

The raven haired teen choked on his own breath that the professor knew that already.

"How, how did you know that?" McGonagall gave a small grin.

"It was a hunch but the last time I checked, you don't wear rose scented perfume."

Harry sniffed his wrist and, as the professor said, he smelled like the French beauty.

"If you want my advice Mr. Potter, my recommendation is talking to her. If she means that much to you then letting her know is the best thing to do. She deserves that much."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Don't thank me. Before I forget, here." McGonagall handed Harry a letter from Dumbledore. "The Headmaster wishes to speak with you. He said it was about your involvement in the tournament." The raven haired wizard opened the white envelope.

 _Mr. Potter, please come to my office immediately, Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Mooney wishes to speak to you,_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Headmaster Dumbledore._

"What does the Headmaster want to speak to me about?"

"That is between you and him. Please, you don't want to keep him waiting."

The young wizard nodded and began to make his way to the door.

"Oh and Mr. Potter, may I ask what happened to your eye?"

Harry took a deep breath and responded, "It was a minor misunderstanding,"

"Well, I hoped you figured it out then."

Harry continued to walk out the door and into the empty hallway.

* * *

A light brown wand flew the air and landed tip first in the ground.

 _"And Fleur has won the duel, again. For the 100th time,"_ Marie said annoyed. _"Caroline, you're up,"_

"I zink we should take a break, my wrist needs a rest."

Fleur dropped her wand. Marie walked over and picked it up and sat down next to Caroline in the grass.

The Veela walked over to her friends and sat down.

 _"Hey, you alright? Are you worried about Mr. Emerald-Eyes?"_ Caroline elbowed Marie in the side.

Fleur took a deep breath and answered, _"I'm just hoping for the best."_ Caroline placed her arm around her friend.

 _"He'll come around. He's probably thinking about you right now."_

The Veela scoffed at the words.

 _"Come on, let's back to work."_ The scarlet haired witch stood up and helped her platinum blonde friend.

 _"You_ coming _Marie?"_

 _"You two go ahead, I want to enjoy my wrists."_

 _"Fine, let's work on your precision, hit that tree in the distant."_

Fleur raised her wand and in a second a ball of fire erupted from the tip.

The tree was reduced to nothing but ashes.

* * *

The empty hallways echoing with each step he took, the young wizard continued to walk until he was met with a look from the stone gargoyle.

"Lemon drops." The gargoyle spun in circle and a set of stairs appeared. Harry walked up the spiral staircase to an ancient wooden door that sat at the top. He knocked on the door and a gentle voice called him in.

Opening the door he was met with the sight the old wizard sitting with his former professor and a large black dog panting next to the door.

"Good afternoon Harry."

"Same to you Headmaster."

"I believe you remember these two old friends of your father." Harry smiled at Lupin.

"Great to see you once more Harry,"

"Good to see you too Professor."

"I'm not your professor anymore. There's no need to call me that." Harry turned back to the old headmaster.

"Headmaster, what is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

"Two matters, one about your involvement in the tournament and your relationship with Ms. Delacour."

Remus choked on his water and Padfoot turned his head in curiosity.

"Let's get the easy one out of the way first: why are people spreading rumor about you and the Beauxbatons champion?" Harry sighed and answered the Headmaster.

"I helped her sister at the world cup and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I guess people have the wrong idea. There isn't anything between me and her." He was careful not to admit it but Harry was disappointed.

The headmaster leaned back in his seat. "Well, that settles it."

"Settles it?!" a familiar voice shouted in excitement as Sirius turned back into a human. "Hold on now Dumbledore. Harry what's this about you and a French witch? An older French witch?"

"I would like to know as well," the former professor raised his finger in agreement. Harry opened his mouth but was stopped by the headmaster.

"Sirius, you and Remus shall have a moment to speak with Harry after we discuss the serious matter."

Sirius sat down in disappointment.

"Harry with you in the competition, I'm worried that you will be behind when it comes to skill level and experience. I contacted your father's old friends to help you train a little extra after class hours if that's alright with you of course."

The raven haired wizard looked at his older friends and they gave him a small smile.

"Thank you headmaster."

"Don't thank me, it was their choices to help you. I merely wished to let you know. Now I understand that you want to speak with them?"

Harry nodded his head and Dumbledore stood up with a tip of his large cap.

"Then I will be heading to the Great Hall if you need me."

The headmaster snapped his finger and in a second he was gone from his spot.

The young wizard looked at his two older friends.

"What are you two doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you helping me out. Sirius, you are risking so much for me and Remus are you sure you can control your 'furry little problem'?"

"Harry, we both knew the risk," Sirius calmly began. "We told your father that we could keep you safe. We're not going to break that promise."

"But how did you get here so fast? The selection was only two days ago!"

"Dumbledore messaged us a day ago and we arrived earlier this morning, He called in a favor to allow for Sirius to be escorted here during the night."

"But-"

"But nothing, Harry. We're helping you, whether you like it or not."

The raven haired teen opened his mouth but nodded instead.

"Good now, please us about this French witch." Harry looked over at his godfather, who had a wide grin on his face, and sighed.

"We met at the world cup, I helped her sister and she gave me a light peck on the cheek. We didn't meet again until the other schools arrived at Hogwarts. She asked for a dish in the Great Hall and we talked for a brief moment and she kissed me on the cheeks again. Apparently, her father was in an accident and I helped her through that and carried her back to her room. After that, we became friends of sorts. Then Roger Davies and his goons attacked me and she healed my wounds and I woke up in her room this morning with her curled next to me."

Sirius face morphed into the face of a proud father and Remus clapped.

"James would be so proud, wouldn't he be, Remus?"

"Yes, he would be." Harry looked at the ground with a somber look on his face.

"But why do I feel like there is more to this?" Sirius further inquired, placing his hand on his godson's shoulder.

"I might have stepped over the line and kissed her on the lips." Remus spat his drink onto Sirius's face.

"Really Moony, you couldn't aim any farther from my face?"

"Sorry," Lupin choked out as he continued to cough. "You, you kissed her on the lips!?"

The teen gave a slight nod.

"What did she do? Did she get angry and slap you?"

Harry recalled the moment and shook his head.

"What did she do then?" Padfoot asked

"Well, I think her face turned red and she said that she was sorry and that she wasn't thinking straight. Oh, she also blamed it on the time."

The two older men looked at Harry with blank expressions.

"What?"

"She wanted to kiss you too," both responded in unison.

"Er, sorry, what?" The raven haired wizard's face rose in heat.

"If you stepped out of line then she would have slapped you so hard that it would leave a giant mark on your face. But she didn't. She wanted to kiss you just as much as you wanted to kiss her, but even deeper down her body is aching for your little-" The rest of Sirius' sentence was cut off by Remus slapping his hand over his friend's mouth.

"Keep it clean, Sirius. What's he's trying to say is that she likes you too but both you and her won't admit it to each other. So do you have feelings for her?"

Harry closed his eyes and thought for a while. Finally he opened his emerald green eyes and nodded, causing Remus to smile.

"So tell her that. She deserves to know. I'm sure you're nervous but you have to take the chance. It'll be better than wondering what could have happened."

The young wizard sighed and nodded.

"Good, now go enjoy your lunch. I'm going to have a talk with Padfoot about his antics." The werewolf gave his friend a stern look.

Harry nodded and walked towards the door.

"Remember Harry, she deserves to know." Harry walked down the stairs and continued into the empty hallways.

 _"She deserves to know, she deserves to know."_

* * *

Later that evening found Fleur sitting in the bath tub.

 _"Why is this so cold?!"_ she demanded.

 _"I'm pouring about ten buckets of ice in here,"_ Marie responded as she poured another bucket.

 _"I-I-I-I-I_ do _not z-z-z-z-zink zis i-i-i-s necessary,"_ Fleur shivered.

 _"We made you swim back and forth in the pool for about three hours, we also made you do yoga for about thirty minutes, and we forced you to work abs for about an hour. Believe me, this will be necessary."_

 _"Alright, I have had enough of zis,"_ the French champion stood up, ice cold water dripping from her hair and down her naked body. _"G-g-g-g-give me the towel."_ Marie handed her friend the towel and the wet Veela stepped out of the bathtub. She wrapped it around herself and walked into her room. _"Tell me why I need to bathe in_ ice-cold _water."_

 _"It's a muggle thing apparently. My brothers always bathed in ice when they got home from a workout. They said it helps your muscles."_

 _"This is supposed to be a magical competition, not a muggle one."_

 _"I know that but you don't know what the tasks are. I would rather have you prepared for everything than have you come in_ last _place."_ Fleur sat down in her bed and draped her blanket over her. _"You're going to get your sheets wet you know."_

 _"I just sat naked in a freezing cold tub of ice for an hour, I zink my sheets are the least of my concerns."_

 _"I'm just pointing it out."_ The two remained quiet as Marie began to get a change of clothes ready. _"Fleur, you need to talk to Harry,"_ she said out of the blue.

 _"Marie…"_

 _"Fleur it's tearing you up inside, all of us can tell. You have feelings for Harry and you need to accept it. If he rejects you, fine but at least you tried."_ The strawberry blonde witch continued in anger, _"I understand how it feels to love someone but they don't love you back but you have a good chance with Harry and you need to take it."_

Fleur looked at her friend in shock. All she could do was nod.

 _"Good, glad you understand me. Now get dressed."_

* * *

Harry ducked as a bright ball of light heads towards him.

"Don't duck, reflect it," Sirius shouted.

Panting, Harry readied his wand for another shot from Sirius but instead, it came from Remus, knocking the young wizard to the ground.

"Keep your eyes on every target in the duel," the werewolf ordered.

"I think he's had enough for today."

Harry groaned in pain as he stood up.

"You have a lot of work ahead of you."

"It's my first day, give me a break."

"No breaks, we have twenty-one days till the first tournament and you need to be ready."

"Can I at least go to dinner first? I missed lunch and I'm starving."

"Fine, go eat but come back here as soon as possible."

Harry stood up and bolted out of the room.

* * *

The rumbling in the boy's stomach increased as he grew closer to the Great Hall. Harry continued walking and was about to open the door but was instantly knocked down by a large force.

"Преместете го ти мръсна английски прасе" the young wizard looked up at the Bulgarian known as Krum.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"You arrre one they kall Harrry Potter,"

"Uh, yeah that's correct, how may I help you?"

"You arrre in tourrrnament why?"

"I can ask the same thing."

"I vill crrrush you like bug." With that Krum walked away.

"Making friends aren't we?" a familiar voice called out.

"Hi, Cedric."

"Evening Harry. What did he want?"

"He bumped into me."

"Really? There must be more than that. As he said, 'I vill crrrush you like bug.'" Harry refrained from rolling his eyes at Cedric's attempt at the Bulgarian's accent.

"He was asking me why I was in the tournament."

"I wouldn't be too surprised. So how did the other champion take it? She was very passionate in her speech that night."

"I'm pretty sure she believes that I didn't put my name in the cup and that I was forced into it."

"That's good to hear I suppose. You headed to the Great Hall?"

"Yeah, I haven't eaten all day."

"Well, I wish you luck trying to get through the crowd, that French champion is being surrounded for some reason. There's a large pile up in the middle of the room."

"Oh boy."

Cedric held his thumb up for luck.

Harry walked over to the door and was about to open it but instead, it opened before him and hit him in the nose and he fell backwards.

"I just got this fixed today," Harry lamented.

"'Arry! I'm so sorry."

The blood-covered boy looked up to see the one person he didn't want to see.

"It's okay, I've been through worst," the young wizard replied in a nasally voice.

"No, eet's not. I'm sorry I didn't want to 'urt you."

"Fleur it's fine." Harry stood up but instantly felt lightheaded. He stumbled and fell back to the ground and his world went dark.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar candle lit room. Though his nose was broken he could smell a light scent of rose.

He tried to sit up but felt something cold on his head.

"Be careful, don't get up too fast, you 'it your head pretty 'ard."

The young teen laid back down.

Fleur walked over to his side and placed her hand on his cheek.

"'Ow are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Harry replied with a smile, his voice still nasally.

The French beauty grabbed a bowl on the night stand and sat down on a chair.

She picked up a spoonful of soup and motioned for him to open his mouth.

Harry obediently opened his mouth and she gently fed him what felt like clam chowder.

Fleur continued to feed him like a mother would feed her child. Eventually, the bowl was empty and an awkward silence ensued.

The blonde grabbed a book called The Raven and began reading.

The young teen stared at the beauty before him, the candle light giving her an almost angelic look. He felt his lips start tingling as he remembered that morning.

 _"Does she like me?" he began thinking. "Why would she like me? She's a goddess, I'm an ugly troll. She would never fall for me. She's perfect, I'm nothing."_ Harry hadn't noticed that Fleur had looked up from her book.

"Is something wrong?" she asked softly.

"Oh, no, er I was just thinking."

Fleur placed her book back on the stand and replied, "So was I."

The young woman moved closer to the teen.

"I…I wanted to discuss what 'appened zis morning wiz you."

Harry lightly gulped.

"I'm just worried zat zings are ruined between us."

The boy opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the word.

"Look 'Arry I understand if you don't want anything to do wiz me but-"

"What?" Harry asked, cutting her off. "No Fleur, it was my fault. I didn't mean to kiss you and I was scared that you would hate me."

"No, no, no, 'Arry I could never 'ate you. You 'ave been nothing but nice to me and I felt like eet was my fault for stepping over ze line."

"No, I'm the one who stepped over the line."

"Arry, you are ze best zing zat 'as 'appened to me in a long time. People don't treat me like you do. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"Neither do I."

Fleur grabbed on to Harry's hand and the teen gently gripped it back.

"Can you forgive me for what I did zis morning?" the beauty asked softly.

"If only you could forgive me."

"Il n'y a rien à te pardonner," the teen kissed the beauty's hand and she smiled back. "You are a gentleman."

A knock was suddenly heard.

The young woman sighed and walked over to the door.

She slightly creaked it open and started talking in French.

Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

* * *

He opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was dark apart from the light shining from the window. He could see her sleeping on the couch. She was leaning on her hands and even when sleeping she looked angelic.

He climbed out the bed as quietly as possible and starting walking over to the door.

The creaking of the door seemed louder than normal and the floor seemed squeakier.

Gently closing the door, Harry took a deep breath and walked quietly to the front door of the carriage.

The young wizard stepped into the cold Scottish night. The autumn cold bit at his skin and his breath was as thick as smoke.

He walked back to the school with a large smile on his face and in a peaceful state of mind.

* * *

An: And here we go. For those you are very stingy about grammar, I got a Beta and I have to say they did a great job. Another than that, enjoy the chapter.

 **Update: Good news and bad news. The bad news is that this story isn't going to be updated for a while, that could me a month or longer but that's an extreme case. No, I'm not forgetting it. What I'm doing is that I'm going to be working on the next chapters along with working on the plot for the later parts of the stories. However, I won't be posting due to the fact that the plot that I've been using have been nothing but winging it. That won't last for long and I will be going post 4th year but at the current pace I'm at, by the final chapter of this, there will possibly be over 100 chapters, but we will see. Also, I have been wanting to experiment with other pairings, that includes Harry/Luna and surprising Harry and the younger Delacour. But Harry and Fleur are still my main focus, through Harry and Luna comes very close. Good news, I am currently on the 13th chapter of this story and maybe it will come out in the near future. Other than that, I hope you stick around.**


	13. Chapter 13

_"Wake up!"_ Fleur snapped her eyes opened to find Marie looking down at her with her hands on her hips.

 _"I said wake up, Madame wants us to help you practice archery."_

 _"Archery?"_ The Veela asked, still half asleep.

 _"It's where you take a stick and strings and…"_

 _"I know what archery is,"_ the Veela replied fully conscious. _"I'm asking why we are doing another Muggle activity."_

 _"Precision,"_ came the simple answer. _"According to Madame Maxime, archery is the best way of training your eyes."_

The blonde Veela stood up and stretched.

 _"Why were you sleeping on the couch?"_ the other girl asked.

 _"Harry was sleeping on my bed and I didn't want to wake him."_ Fleur realized what she said and instantly regretted saying it, automatically covering her talkative friend's mouth with her hand.

 _"It wasn't like that. I accidentally opened a door in his face when I was leaving the Great Hall,"_

Marie pulled her friend's hand away and spoke in her calm voice. _"I wasn't going to say anything. After last night, I think you deserve a night with him."_ Both French witches turned pink.

 _"I didn't mean it like that! I meant you deserve to spend some time with someone that you share a special connection with. I mean you deserve a chance to have private time_ _with a friend. You know what, I'm just going to shut up."_ Marie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Fleur shook her head and untied her ponytail, allowing her blonde hair to fall to its full length on her back.

 _"Marie, let's just go."_ The strawberry blonde nodded.

Fleur and Marie walked out of Fleur's room and began to make their way to the door.

 _"So, Fleur, why did Harry spend the night?"_ Marie asked as quietly as possible.

The Veela recalled the memory of their conversation and a smile formed on her face.

 _"Fleur? Fleur!"_ The platinum blonde beauty snapped out of her trance. _"Why are you making that face? Wait, did you and him..."_ Marie asked with a scared expression.

 _"NO! We did not. We talked. We just talked. We were talking about what happened yesterday morning."_

 _"Oh thank goodness,_ " the strawberry blonde witch sighed with relief. _"What, what did he say?"_

 _"He said he was scared that I hated him for him stepping over the line but I explained to him that I was the one who stepped out of place."_

 _"And?"_

 _"And we both 'forgave' each other and he kissed me on the hand."_ Fleur once again covered Marie's mouth. _"He then fell asleep and I didn't want to wake him. We are not dating,_ _we are friends. I like him but I didn't tell him. I want to be friends for a bit and see what happens between us,"_ the beauty whispered.

Fleur moved her hand away.

 _"Okay,"_ Marie responded, drawing out the word, _"but if he likes you back, why not just get together with him?"_

Fleur sighed. _"Harry has been nothing but nice to me and I appreciate that but I'm nothing but trouble for him."_

 _"Why do you say that?"_

 _"He was attacked because of me."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Some person named Roger Davies and his goons beat up Harry for being in the competition and they specifically said to stay away from me or else."_

 _"Or else what?"_

 _"I…I don't know actually._ "

 _"Fleur you single handily scared away three boys with just a few words of mouth and let's not forget the fact that you shocked away about a dozen wizards when you were sad."_

 _"And?"_

 _"If this Roger Davies threatens Harry, I'm pretty sure you can handle him. Not to mention that if Harry had a reason to fight back, he wouldn't have any problem fighting him."_

The two French beauties made it to the front door and stepped out into the cold Scottish morning.

 _"You and Harry are made for each other, just stop teasing the poor boy."_

 _"I wouldn't go that far."_

 _"Well, I would. Come on, Caroline is waiting for us."_

They made it over to a large open area and sat on a log where their red headed friend was already seated.

 _"You two took your fine time didn't you?"_ she asked with impatience.

 _"Sorry Caroline, Fleur is a heavy sleeper,_ " Fleur elbowed Marie's side.

 _"It doesn't matter, just take this and shoot the target."_ Caroline handed Fleur a dark brown bow.

Fleur notched an arrow and aimed it at the indicated circle. The witch took a deep breath and released the string.

"Bulls-eye."

* * *

"So Potter, tell me, how do you like our buttons?" Malfoy pushed the green button with the word "Potter stinks" in the middle.

"They're wonderful Malfoy, now move," Harry tried to move through Malfoy but he was stopped by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Now, now, didn't your parents ever teach not to be rude?"

The raven haired wizard narrowed his eyes and reached for his wand.

"Oh, you won't want to do that now. My father will have your head if you hurt a hair on my mine."

"You little-" Harry was caught off guard when a dream like female voice rung from behind the three Slytherins.

"You don't surprise me Malfoy, you are just as weak and spineless as the men who followed before you."

Malfoy turned around and shot Luna an angry glare. "What do you mean weak and spineless?!"

"Exactly what I said. You always resort to your family's wealth to threaten those who aren't as fortunate as you are."

Malfoy reached for his wand "Why you little-,"

"What are you going to do with that? Hurt an innocent third year because she said mean words to you?" Luna said not changing her tone.

Malfoy clenched his fists and stormed off. Crabbe and Goyle followed after their master. Luna walked over to Harry and looked at him in the eyes.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. You didn't do anything wrong and it doesn't give that boy any right to treat you like that." Luna traced her finger over Harry's nose and Harry winced at the pain.

"What happened to you?" the gray-eyed witch asked in concern.

"I got beat up by Davies and his goons. After that, I got smacked in the face by a door."

"Are you okay?" the girl asked softly.

"I'm fine. What about you Luna? How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm more concerned about you. How are you going to prepare for the tournament?"

"I have a couple of old friends who are helping me out."

"Helping you how?"

"They're just helping me duel."

"Nothing academic?"

"Well, they've only been helping me for a day."

Luna nodded. "You should get to class."

Harry nodded and walked forwarded but Luna pushed against his chest and grabbed onto his hand and placed a small object. She got on her tippy-toes and barely reached his ear.

"Keep this for luck and just to let you know, Davies's goons won't do anything if Roger is injured," the gray eye witch whispered quietly and walked off.

The emerald eyed wizard looked at his hand and lying flat in his palm was her corkscrew necklace. Harry looked behind him and watched the blonde figure walk away.

 _"Thank you,"_ mouthed the teen.

* * *

 _"Wand weighing ceremony?"_ asked the blond Veela.

 _"A specialist is going to exam your wand to make sure it's in working condition. Also according to Headmaster Dumbledore, the press is going to be there to write an article about the tournament and Champions and take pictures."_

 _"Of course they are."_

 _"Come on, let's get going,"_

Fleur walked behind Madame Maxime through the ancient school. She looked up at the painting and surprisingly even the male portraits are eyeing her. She rolled her eyes and not for the first time felt that her heritage was more of a curse than a blessing.

 _"Here we are. Dumbledore said to meet here."_ The giant woman opened the door and her student walked inside.

The thing that Fleur noticed first was that Krum had exchanged his dirty, brown fur and overcoat for an elegant red service dress. Krum was getting a mouthful from his headmaster and didn't seem to notice the French witches walking in. Fleur noticed that Mr. Crouch was talking to two Aurors and a young man dressed in a long, navy blue trench coat. A Ranger.

Madame Maxime walked over to Dumbledore and greetings were given. The old headmaster gave Fleur a kind smile and she returned it.

"We will begin soon. Mr. Diggory is getting Mr. Potter from his classes."

The French Veela nodded and looked over at the reporter. Her hair was in blond curls and her dress was a sickly green.

The reporter's eyes met Fleur's and the French beauty quickly looked away, unfortunately to no avail. The reporter walked over to the group and her voice was just as sickly as her dress.

"Hello, I'm Rita Skeeter. May I get an interview with the champion?"

Fleur was about to answer but Dumbledore spoke before she did.

"Ms. Skeeter, it would be best to wait for all the champions to be here before we could do personal interviews."

The reporter scoffed and walked off.

In a few moments, the door opened and the two Hogwarts champions walked in.

"Sorry Headmaster, Professor Snape didn't allow Harry to leave the class," said a handsome 6th year.

"It's alright Mr. Diggory, I will have a talk with Severus later. Now please move over here so we may begin."

All four champions moved next to their headmasters and soon an old man walked out of a door in the back room.

The old man moved to a table placed for him and Mr. Crouch spoke up.

"Mr. Ollivander has agreed to check the champions' wands to ensure they are in working order. You may begin whenever you like."

"Thank you Mr. Crouch. Mr. Krum, would you please come up?"

Fleur didn't listen to the old wand maker and looked over at Harry to see that he was looking at the Ranger. The green eyed wizard turned his head over to his headmaster and asked him something.

"...A very powerful wand indeed Mr. Krum," The old wand maker handed the wand back to the Seeker.

"Ms. Delacour, would you please come up next?"

The arctic blue eyed beauty walked up to the old wand maker, handed him her wand, and watched as he started to thoroughly inspect it.

"Nine and a half inches, rosewood, fine engravings and, oh my, a Veela hair core."

"Eet was my Grandmama's."

"Very well. It is tricky to make a wand with a Veela hair but the wands made from them are very powerful in fire based magic." The old wand maker created red spark with the wand and looked at it one more time before handing it back to Fleur.

"Everything is fine and your wand is a fine piece."

Fleur placed her hands together and bowed. The old maker smiled and called Cedric forward next.

The beauty walked back to her headmistress. She watched the rest of the ceremony until she felt a tug on her sleeve. Looking back, she saw that it was the Ranger.

 _"May I speak to you?"_

Fleur nodded and walked off with the Ranger into a quiet spot in the room. The two embraced in a hug.

 _"Never in my life would I think that my cousin would be the school champion."_

 _"Never in my life would I think that little Pierre Fabron would be a Ranger and a captain too,"_ Fleur responded, lightly punching her cousin in the arm.

 _"My mama never liked the fact that her brother is an Auror. She thinks it too dangerous. She didn't want me to be like Uncle Sebastian."_

 _"I don't exactly like it either. The Rangers are a very dangerous profession."_

 _"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know my cousin was also my mother."_

Fleur shook her head. _"Oh, Little Perry needs to care for his family before work."_

 _"I'm twenty-one years old and you call me little?"_

 _"You were frail and weak when we were young. Your sister and I always picked on you. So you'll always be 'Little Perry' to me."_

Pierre rolled his eyes. _"Whatever."_

 _"What happened to your accent?"_

 _"I was assigned to America, I had to learn English and I spoke it for a year and soon my accent was almost gone,"_

 _"How was America?"_

 _"It was alright, I worked as a translator and I guess I didn't use French a lot over there."_

 _"Don't you go native on me."_

 _"I won't. So how's your papa? My mama nearly had a heart attack when she found out her baby brother was hurt."_

 _"He's talking and seems to be recovering."_

 _"That's good. I wanted to go see him but they didn't allow me to leave the base."_

 _"It's alright. He's going to proud to find out his nephew is a captain in the Rangers."_

 _"I hate the oath of secrecy they make us keep."_

 _"Well, I'm pretty sure they don't want any of you to go blabbing the government secrets."_

 _"I'm wondering, though, what are you doing here?"_ the arctic blue eyed beauty asked.

Pierre pulled Fleur in and whispered in her ears, _"Ever since the attack at the world cup, internal affairs have been going berserk. They've been sending Rangers and Aurors all_ _over France._ _When they found out about Beauxbatons competing in the revival of the Triwizard Tournament, they went ballistic."_

 _"Why?"_ the young woman whispered.

 _"They don't trust the English._ _The Minister wanted to deploy the Rangers but the British Ministry of Magic doesn't want French troops on English soil, I was a compromise. I am allowed to stay for a week maximum to ensure you and your peers are safe."_

Fleur pulled Pierre into another hug. _"Thank you. Come visit soon, Gabrielle misses you."_

 _"How is that little devil?"_

The beauty pulled away. _"She's fine, she started school this year."_

 _"That's good. I hope she's as talented as you."_ Fleur smiled at him in thanks.

 _"Let's get back, I think they are done."_

The two cousins walked back and were met with a blinding flash.

"Unbelievable. The Veela and the soldier, lovers finally reunited," Rita Skeeter said in shock.

Fleur blinked rapidly and her sight soon regained its focus.

"Unless you want a child with ten thumbs, she's my cousin, 'er papa is my mama's younger brother," Pierre responded in an annoyed voice.

"This is juicy. A champion has family in the governing body. Will she use it to her advantage?"

"Ms. Skeeter, we need to get going," Mr. Crouch ordered.

"Fine." Rita grabbed Fleur's wrist and dragged her over to the other champions. Krum and the Diggory boy were the tallest so they stood in the back while Harry was placed next to a chair.

Rita sat Fleur in the chair, had her fold her hands together across her lap then grabbed Harry's hand and placed them on Fleur's shoulder. The woman went back to her camera man and soon all four champions were blinded by the light of the camera.

"Perfect. For any of you who don't know, I am Rita Skeeter. I will be capturing every fine moment of this thrilling competition. Every moment of you rose cheek cuties." Rita pinched Fleur's cheek and gave it a light slap. "To every dashing moment of these handsome young men." Skeeter rubbed Harry's hair and stepped in between Krum and Diggory. "And you, I need an interview with you." The green dressed woman pulled Harry into a broom closet.

"What just happened?" Diggory asked.

"Zat voman is crrrazy,"

The two young men walked back to their headmasters and Madame Maxime walked over to Fleur.

 _"What do we do now?"_

 _"We wait for your interview."_

* * *

"So Harry, tell me what made you want to join this tournament."

"I didn't enter the tournament," Harry responded, agitation already in his voice.

"Is it to impress the French champion or is there another woman in your life?"

"I didn't enter my name in the cup," Harry tried once more to tell her.

"Is it because you want to make your parents proud?"

The young wizard rolled his eyes and tried to walk out of the closest.

"Harry, tell me, are you sure your parents would be proud of your actions?"

The emerald eyed teen clenched his fists and continued walking.

Harry walked out of the closet and tried to make it over to the door but he was stopped by Cedric.

"Harry, what happened in there?" Cedric whispered

"She asked me why and how I got into the competition. I told her I didn't enter."

"Rita Skeeter is known to make up stories. It doesn't matter what you tell her she'll likely make up something."

"Thanks for letting me know."

Cedric patted Harry's back and motioned him back to Dumbledore.

Harry watched as Rita Skeeter pulled Cedric into the closet. The young wizard walked back to his headmaster.

"Professor, may I go back now to my class now?"

"Of course Harry."

The black haired wizard walked over to the door but before reaching it he was met with the kind smile of the Ranger.

"Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you," the young man greeted, holding his hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." The young teen shook the man's rough, battle-torn hand.

"If I may ask, do you know who I am?"

"You're a Ranger. Marie told me about you lot."

"And what do you know about us?"

"They use you as both muggle and magical soldiers."

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that."

"How so?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Let's just say, the Muggles agreed to keep quiet and we agreed to their dirty work. In return we get compensations."

"So you're mercenaries?"

"By the Muggle definition, yes."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but chose not to.

"It's a controversial agreement and I don't think you are into discussing politics."

Harry nodded.

"Well, I don't want to take any more of your time. Enjoy your day, Mr. Potter."

The young teen smiled and walked out of the room.

 _"What are the French Rangers doing in England?"_

* * *

"So, tell me Ms. Delacour, do you have an advantage over these young men?"

"Why would I 'ave an advantage?"

"Dearie, being too modest is a bad thing. I'm referring to your allure."

Fleur flared her brows at the comment but it didn't faze the reporter.

"A Veela's allure is known to mess up most simple-minded men but for others, it seems like they won't be fazed. Tell me, how are you going to attract the other champions?"

"I'm not going to shame my 'eritage by even acknowledging zat question," the young woman stated coldly.

"Alright moving on then. Now be honest, who do you have a thing with?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come now, is it the Diggory boy or are you into those great Bulgarian features? Or maybe you like them young?"

Fleur clenched her fists and felt a heat rising inside her hands.

"I can see it. You and Harry Potter, star cross lovers. The strong English knight and gentle and frail French beauty. A story of a hero protecting his love through this most dangerous of tournaments."

"Zat is enough," the young woman responded angrily.

"Ooh or maybe a tale of Romeo and Juliet, the handsome sixteen-year-old and the beautiful girl, falling for each other and being separated by their cultures."

The Veela narrowed her eyes and tighten her grip to the point where her nails began to dig into her skin.

"Or maybe you love the thrill of the game, the famous Seeker who could have everything he wants but then he meets the one thing he can't and -,"

"I SAID ZAT'S ENOUGH." Fleur grabbed the green quill floating in the air and it erupted into blue flames.

Rita Skeeter scooted back a bit with a shock expression as the angry beauty stood up.

"I will not 'ave my 'eritage shamed by zee likes of you! I am not some trophy for men to chase after and I will burn you to ashes if you keep asking zese ridiculous questions zat 'as nozing to do wiz zee tournament!" Fleur slammed her hand on a box and it left a scorched index.

The French Champion stomped out of the room and walked out of the classroom without batting an eye to anyone.

* * *

 _"FLEUR!"_ Pierre called at his cousin.

Fleur continued marching down the hallway without even a glance over her shoulder. Unfortunately, Pierre was fast and quickly caught up with her.

 _"What happened in there?"_ asked the young man as he gripped her shoulders.

 _"That woman is trying to make me look like some fragile little girl who can't live without a man. And don't try to tell me to calm down! You're not the one whose heritage is being portrayed as nothing more than a manipulative monster's!"_

 _"I understand but you need to take it slow."_ Pierre placed his hands up.

 _"Why?! That woman is the worst kind of human alive."_

 _"Fleur unless you want me to put you down for injuring the innocent, take a look at your hands,"_ her cousin responded sternly.

Fleur looked at her hands and her eyes filled with horror. In place of her normal hands were almost bird-like claws engulfed in blue flames.

 _"I-I,"_

Pierre grabbed Fleur's wrists and the blue flames burned the leather gloves that the young man were wearing.

 _"Pierre, what are you doing?! You're going to get hurt!"_

 _"It's a small price to pay. Look at your hands again."_ The beauty looked down and miraculously her hands slowly turned back to normal. The sleeves on her dress were burned half-way up her forearm but she was unharmed.

 _"What did you do?"_

 _"I didn't do anything special, just what I always did whenever you were upset when we were young."_

The arctic eye beauty broke down into tears and cried into her cousin's arms.

The brown eyed man held her tight and stroked her hair like he did when they were children.

 _"It's alright Fleur, you'll always have your family. We'll always love you, no matter what happens."_

 _"Fleur!"_ a female voice called at them. _"You stay away from her."_

Pierre watched in confusion as two witches ran towards him, one red-head and one blonde.

 _"What did you do to her?"_ Marie asked in anger.

 _"I didn't do anything."_

 _"Well you better stay away from her, she's taken!"_ Caroline elbowed Marie.

The Ranger raised his brow and looked at Fleur's friends in confusion.

The young woman pulled away and wiped her puffy eyes. _"It's complicated."_ Pierre nodded in understanding.

Marie pulled Fleur over to them and Caroline pointed her wand at Pierre.

 _"You come any closer and I will blast you away,"_ Caroline ordered sternly.

 _"It's not what you think,"_ Fleur told them in a watery voice.

 _"Fleur, what happened to your dress?"_ Marie asked as she looked at the burnt garment.

 _"While I hate to do this, I need to make sure that I won't get hit with magic while I talk."_ Pierre kicked Caroline's wand, caught it midair, and produced his own wand. _"Now, allow_ _me to explain. I am Pierre Fabron, Fleur's cousin."_

Caroline's and Marie's expression lightened. They looked at Fleur for confirmation and she nodded.

 _"Then it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Caroline LeTour, this is Marie, Marie Dubois. It's an honor to meet a member of the Rangers."_

 _"Charmed to meet you."_ The young man returned the wand and bowed in greeting.

 _"So can you explain to us what happened to Fleur?"_ Marie asked as she hugged the young woman in question.

Pierre sighed. _"Let's just say that a very special reporter got a little too personal with our little Veela. It's never wise to anger them in the first place. I tried to calm her down and you can see the results."_ He held up his hands to show them the remains of his gloves and burns on his palms.

 _"May I ask_ captain _, why are you here in Scotland?"_ Marie asked as she stroked her platinum blonde friend's hair. The young man raised an eyebrow at the mention of his rank. _"Your shoulder has three yellow bars with a star over it, signifying the rank of captain,"_ she explained, pointing at his trench coat.

Pierre chuckled and winked at the strawberry blonde witch _"Smart girl._ Unfortunately, _why I'm here is classified."_ Marie could only nod, her face red from the compliment she had just received.

Caroline chuckled. _"I guess good looks runs in the family,"_

 _"That doesn't explain why Fleur was_ crying _though,"_ Marie said as she held her friend tighter, her blush fading. _"I'm pretty sure she can handle a couple of insults."_

 _"I think it would be best if she explained it. I must get going."_ The young man bowed once more and walked off. _"Watch out for her. She's going to need her friends."_

Fleur pulled away from Marie and sniffed.

 _"Fleur, if something is wrong you have to tell_ us. _"_ Marie spoke softly in her normal tone of voice.

Fleur wiped her eyes and looked down at her hands. _"When I was little, my mama took me out to lunch with her friends, everything was going fine, until..."_ Marie placed her hands on her friend's shoulder. The beauty sighed and continued. _"Until couple of wizards started harassing my mama's friend and then she, she turned into some sort of bird creature,"_

Caroline gulped lightly and Marie tighten her grip. _"I was terrified and my mama tried to cover my eyes but I, I could see-"_

 _"You don't have to continue,"_ Caroline spoke softly.

 _"I saw everything, what she did to those men. I never want to be like that and the fact that I almost snapped at my own blood, I just can't bear the thought."_ The beauty fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself.

Marie and Caroline crouched down to Fleur's level and both hugged her.

Fleur began lightly crying and her friends continued to comfort her.

* * *

It was close to midnight but in one particular room in the castle, the show was just beginning.

A large ball of light hurled towards Sirius. He deflected it with ease but he didn't expect a second one to come so soon.

"Harry, take it easy. This is just training,"

Remus raised his wand but Harry instantly knocked him down with a Disarming Spell.

"Alright enough," Sirius ordered sternly.

The werewolf stood up and groaned in pain.

"Is everything alright Harry?" Remus asked in concern.

The young teen sighed and responded, "I'm just a little distracted."

"Girl issues?"

"In a way yes."

Remus sighed and motioned for Sirius to come over.

"Tell us what happened."

"It's that reporter, Rita Skeeter, she just got to me deeper than I expected."

"What did she say?" Sirius asked calmly.

"She asked me if my parents would be proud of me," the teen responded holding back tears.

"Harry, Skeeter is a manipulative bitch that will try to do anything to get her way to a good story," Sirius told Harry as he placed his arms around him. "But why did she cut you so deep?"

"I don't know. I never knew my parents. For all I know, they could be disappointed in me for all the things that I've done."

"Harry, your parents loved you more than anything else in this world. When you were born, your dad didn't leave the house for weeks," Remus said softly. "What you've done in the past would make anyone proud. You shouldn't have to worry about what that Skeeter woman says. We're proud of you and we're here to make sure you have a future. Sirius and I love you Harry." The werewolf smiled and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Go get some rest. You've had a long day." Padfoot helped the young teen up and hugged him "We'll be here if you need us."

Harry nodded and walked out of the classroom, down the dark and empty hallway.

* * *

 _"Fleur, I need you to understand that you aren't a monster."_

 _"How am I not? You know what Veela can do when they're angry and I almost snapped at you today."_

 _"That isn't the real you, it's just raw emotion."_

 _"But what if I lose control and hurt somebody?"_

 _"That's a very strong if. You're a strong person, I've always known that. All of our family knows that. Don't let this one incident make you think otherwise."_

 _"But Pierre, I'm scared that I'll hurt someone I truly care about."_

Pierre sighed and walked over to his cousin who was sitting on her bed. He crouched down and pulled off a necklace from around his neck.

 _"Fleur, you are a strong and brave young woman. I know you have the strength to control yourself. I may only be here for a week but you have friends who will look out for you and you can talk to Madame Maxime too. You're not alone in this world. Write to Gabrielle or your parents. You know they'll be more than glad to talk to you."_ Pierre looked over to Harry's scarf. _"Whose scarf is that?"_

 _"That's Harry's, he gave it to me."_

 _"Harry? As in Harry Potter?"_

 _"Yes,"_ Fleur said softly.

 _"What is your relationship with Mr. Potter?"_

The young woman sighed and told her cousin everything between her and Harry. Once she was finished, the young officer walked over to the scarf and took it off the bed post. He walked back to his cousin and wrapped it around her.

 _"Talk to him. You and_ him _have a special connection. He would be more than happy to help you,"_ the young man said softly.

Fleur pulled the scarf over her mouth and looked down at the ground.

Pierre lifted Fleur's head and stared into her arctic blues. _"You're not alone. You have people who care for you."_ The young man kissed her forehead and walked towards the door.

Fleur laid down in her bed and pulled the sheets over her. Pierre was about to open the door but the young Veela called him.

 _"Pierre, was it hard for you when you first killed a man?"_

The Ranger took a deep breath. _"Yes, I still have nightmares about it."_

 _"Was it with magic or did you have to use more primitive ways?"_

 _"Sadly, magic would have been better. It would have been a peaceful passing but no, I was forced to kill_ like _a common, muggle man,"_

 _"Do you regret it?"_

 _"I regret that I had to kill them but not that they died. They were dangerous and killing them ended up saving lives."_

The beauty stayed quiet.

 _"Good night Fleur. I'll see you in the morning."_

Pierre turned off the lights and walked out. Fleur closed her eyes and soon she was asleep.

* * *

Harry walked up the stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room.

The young wizard smiled at the fat lady sleeping and lightly tapped the painting.

"Fortuna Major." The painting opened and Harry walked in.

The emerald eyed wizard was caught off guard when he saw Ginny was still awake.

"Ginny? Why are you up at this hour?"

Ginny turned her head at Harry with tears in her eyes.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you and Luna an item?"

"What? No! She and I are just friends,"

"THEN WHY WAS SHE ALL OVER YOU TODAY!?"

"Shh, Ginny keep your voice down." Harry tried to calm the girl down.

"What about you and that Veela?"

The lights in the common room turned on and the sound of people murmuring could be heard from the top of the stairs.

"Ginny, calm down."

"Why must you fall for those two and not me, is it because of their eyes or is it because they're blonde?"

"Ginny, it's neither. I'm just friends with both."

The young wizard could see the other Gryffindors coming from the stair from behind Ginny.

"Then what is it? Is it because Luna is smart or is it because she is small and innocent?"

"Ginny..."

"Or maybe is because that Veela is using her allure on you."

Harry felt a sickening feeling in his stomach at Ginny's comment.

"Harry, she's no good for you."

"Ginny, that's enough," the teen warned.

"Harry, she's just going to use you. She's nothing but a whore."

For some unknown reason something snapped inside of Harry. "She is not a whore!"

"Harry..."

"What gives you the right to say so!? I said it once and I will say it again, I am only friends with both witches and get over this fantasy of yours because it will never happen." The anger inside of the boy disappeared instantly when he saw Ginny's eyes begin to water heavily and soon they overflowed with tears.

She pushed passed him and ran out the common room.

Harry stared at the hole in the wall. He turned back and was met with a fist flying towards him. He quickly ducked down and the owner fell over onto the ground.

The emerald eyed teen looked back at Ron laying on the floor with a look of anger.

"You have some nerves Potter. My family has been nothing but nice to you and this is how you treat us!?" Ron quickly got up and tried to punch Harry again but missed once more.

"I didn't mean what I said Ron, it was the heat of the moment," the green-eyed wizard tried explaining but failed as the red head tried to punch him again.

"Ever since you met that Veela, you've been nothing but a jerk."

Harry dodged another punch opened his mouth but decided it was best to keep quiet. Ron tried for another punch but luckily for Harry, Fred and George stepped in.

"Ron, calm yourself, Harry is like a brother to us…" Fred began, struggling to hold his younger brother.

"Besides it's been you who's been irrational," George continued.

"What are you two doing, you're supposed to be my brothers!"

The raven haired teen looked in sadness at the scene but suddenly felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking back it was Hermione.

The brown haired witch pulled him up the stairs and into his room.

"Hermione, what are you-"

"Shh, just sleep. Let the twins deal with their siblings."

"But…" Hermione took out her wand and in a blast of light, Harry was out cold.

* * *

AN: Not much to say

Update: the next chapters will be at least 10000 words long. Why? Because if I don't, I would have over 100 chapters if I don't


	14. Chapter 14

Harry opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was empty. He sat up but instantly a sharp pain hit his head. The emerald eyed teen rubbed his head in pain.

"Ugh, what happened to my head? What happened last night anyway? All I remember is Ginny crying and Hermione..."

Harry felt his temper rise as he remembered Hermione hitting him with a Stunning Spell. He knew she was trying to help but it angered him that she didn't trust him enough to just leave him alone. He climbed out of bed and walked down the stairs, intent on finding her and having a talk. He thought he would have to search for her but apparently she knew he would be angry and the brown haired witch in question was sitting in the common room as if she was waiting for him to wake up.

"Morning Harry," she said calmly.

"Any particular reason you stunned me last night?" he asked, completely disregarding her greeting.

"I wasn't sure what you would do," she said just as calmly.

"So basically you don't trust me enough to let me make my own choices?"

"I was worried that if I left you to your own accords, you would have either gone back downstairs and tried to stop Ron or tried to look for Ginny and both would have ended worst," the young witch replied sternly.

"How could it have been worst?" Harry asked, unable to keep the anger out of his voice now. Hermione sighed.

"After I came back downstairs, Ron was kicking and screaming bloody murder while Fred and George barely held him down. He's surprisingly strong."

"I still don't see how that justifies you hitting me with a spell."

"You would never harm Ron. You're not that kind of person to hurt your friend. And if you had tried to go after Ginny I feel like you would've only made her feel worse despite your best intentions. You boys know nothing about women."

"What does that mean?" the young wizard asked annoyed. Hermione laughed mirthlessly at his cluelessness.

"Come on Harry do you really need me to explain it to you? You snapped at her and basically told her that there will never be anything between the two of you. Essentially you broke her heart and expected talking to her will fix everything. I'm pretty sure it would have been as useful as cutting off a dragon's tail and trying to put it back on with glue."

"That still doesn't give you the right to knock me out," Harry grumbled, aggravation clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry Harry but I didn't know what else to do. I don't want to lose both of my best friends. Ron's been acting like a child lately and keeps asking me whose side I'm on." Pain was evident in Hermione's voice. "I thought if I intervened and tried to prevent the two of you from doing something stupid, maybe he'll finally realize how ridiculous he's been acting. We want to help you Harry but you've been ignoring all of us. Friends are important in this life, so quit pushing us away. Remember what I said when I told you not all of us believed you entered you name in the cup?"

Harry nodded slowly, not sure he was comfortable with where she was going.

"Whether or not you care I just wanted to let you know that some of us have been helping you out in one way or another. The twins have been destroying Malfoy's supply of those stupid badges, Neville has been steadily stashing a supply of herbs in case you're injured, Katie's been checking on your broom and Quidditch supplies and making sure they're safe, and I've been doing research on this tournament to see if there's some kind of pattern to the tasks."

"I…thank you," Harry replied softly.

The young witch took a deep breath and sighed. "That's what friends are for Harry."

"By the way Professor McGonagall wanted me to inform you that she and Headmaster Dumbledore wish to speak to you as soon as possible. They didn't want to wake you because they were afraid that the spell might have had some side effects."

The emerald eyed wizard nodded and rubbed his head.

"I'm ready to go when you are." Hermione turned around and began to make her way out the door.

Harry stood in place. "I'm really sorry Hermione."

The young witch clenched her fist. "Hurry up, they want us as soon as possible."

Harry sighed and followed his friend.

* * *

 _ **"Gabrielle!"**_

 _ **"Fleur, I thought we were sisters."**_

 _ **"We are! I didn't mean to hurt you."**_

 _ **"I'm dead because of you."**_

 _"Fleur!"_

 _ **"Gabby, I didn't mean it. I just lost control of my anger."**_

 _ **"You are not my sister."**_

 _"Fleur, wake up!"_

 _ **"Gabby, I'm sorry! I love you. Please, I'm sorry."**_

 _ **"You're a monster."**_

 _"Fleur! Wake up!"_

The young woman jumped up and her forehead hit something hard, causing her to cover her face in pain. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and her entire body was covered in sweat.

 _"Fleur, are you okay?"_

 _"Mar-ie?"_ the beauty asked in a weak raspy voice.

 _"It's okay, I'm here for you."_

The blue-eyed witch moved her hands away and saw two of her friends watching her with concern looks and noticed that Pierre was on his knees with blood dripping onto the floor.

 _"What, what happened?"_

 _"You were screaming bloody murder and we burst in to find you twisting and turning in your bed. You kept shouting 'I'm sorry'. Your cousin tried to wake you up but when he did you head-butted him."_

 _"I, I think I had a nightmare,"_ Fleur said softly.

 _"About what?"_ Marie asked just as softly.

Fleur recalled the dream and her eyes watered up. _"I...I lost control and killed my little sister."_ Everyone except Pierre looked at Fleur with sorrow.

 _"Fleur..."_ Caroline said softly

 _"Ms. LeTour, Ms. Dubois, will you leave the room for a moment?"_ The young man asked unemotionally.

Both witches looked at each other reluctantly but they nodded. Marie stood up and kissed the top of Fleur's head and both witches walked out of the room.

Pierre closed the door and placed a silencing charm.

Fleur watched her cousin moving slowly around the room.

 _"Pierre, what are you doing?"_ the young woman asked softly as she wiped her eyes.

" _Fleur, can I ask you something?"_ She nodded and waited for him to continue.

 _"By any chance, do you remember the reunion our family had thirteen years ago?"_

Fleur nodded slowly as the memory were very faint.

 _"Do you remember anything important that happened? Anything at all?"_ Fleur strained her memory but couldn't recall anything.

 _"I'm sorry but I don't."_

 _"Well, I do. I was eight years old at the time so that would have made you about four. The picnic was a disaster. No one watched the food and it got covered with ants. Great-Grandpa Enzo got too drunk and started rambling about how during the second great war, he killed a hundred Nazis during the resistance and how he didn't need magic and-"_

 _"Pierre, does this have a point?"_

 _"Yes, it does. I brought this up because out of all of that, you kept your smile through everything. Everyone loved Apolline's little bundle. They said that you had your mother's smile and that you were the happiest little girl they had ever seen."_

 _"Why are you telling me this?"_

 _"You were always a happy girl. You always loved to smile and you always loved to make other people smile. While other people were gloomy during storms, you ran out into the rain and started dancing. Your mother tried to catch you but you never stopped running. I remembered the day little Gabby was born, your face formed into such a big smile and you never left her side. Apolline swears that you held on to her leg on the day you had to return back to Beauxbatons. She said you didn't want to leave her."_

The corner of the beauty's lip curved upwards slightly. _"I remember those days. It was before everything got complicated but that was a long time ago. Why does it matter now?"_

 _"Even though you have Veela blood in you, it doesn't make you any less of a human, I know that your allure can be problematic but you proved for thirteen years that your heritage doesn't affect the way you treat others."_

 _"But that was four years ago, times have changed. I just had a dream about killing my baby sister! The thought of me doing that is, it's completely unimaginable!"_ the young woman said in a shaky, slightly panicked voice.

The young Ranger took a deep breath. _"That's my whole point to this. Fleur, it's just fear. Fear is only as strong as you make it. You're a talented witch, possibly the best in your generation. No matter what happens, you will never hurt Gabrielle even if you do end up losing control. You love her way too much to do so."_

Fleur pulled the scarlet and gold scarf over her mouth and her cousin continued.

 _"You and Gabrielle are the closest people in the world. I know that you would never hurt her, your subconscious wouldn't allow you to no matter what happened. You're just letting fear consume you."_

 _"I don't know what to do. It's a lot to take in."_

 _"Take a day or two off. The first task is still nineteen days away so take some time to clear your mind."_ Pierre made his way over to the door. _"Spend times with your friends. Life_ _is too short to be alone."_ With that, the young man left the room.

 _"Too short to be alone..."_

"Harry, please have a seat next to Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore spoke softly.

* * *

The young teen cautiously sat down next to the red head and looked over at Professor McGonagall, who had a look of anger. Hermione stood next to Harry and avoided the young wizard's eyes.

McGonagall began speaking in an angry tone. "It has come to my attention, that late last night, there was an incident involving the four of you. I was informed by your roommates who witnessed most of it that Ms. Weasley called the French champion a disrespectful term which for some reason caused Mr. Potter to yell at Ms. Weasley, causing her to run out of the room. Then Mr. Weasley tried to attack Mr. Potter only to be held back by his brothers and allowing Ms. Granger to take Mr. Potter to his dorm room. Is that correct?"

"Yes Professor," responded the young raven haired wizard.

The old wizard sighed. "It was stated in your first year that Hogwarts is a place meant for equal cooperation and fair treatment of other students and that any attempt at harm shall be dealt with immediately."

"Mr. Potter, for using an unnecessary tone, you lost five points from your house." Professor McGonagall began.

The young teen nodded.

The old witch turned to Ron. "Mr. Weasley for trying to physically harm another student, you shall have detention for two weeks and that will be fifty points from Gryffindor." Ron angrily growled. "I will not have that kind of attitude, Mr, Weasley. Another ten points."

"Ms. Weasley for calling our foreign guest an undesirable name, you shall serve detention for a week and that will be twenty-five points from Gryffindor." Ginny nodded and tears formed. Ron placed his arms around his sister in comfort and whispered something in her ear.

"All of you, please head to the Great Hall. There is an issue that Headmaster Dumbledore and I need to discuss." The four Gryffindors stood up and walked out of the office.

* * *

The two Weasleys made it to the bottom of the stairs first. Harry stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched the brother and sister walk down the hallway.

"You know this isn't going to get any better between you and Ron, right?" Hermione asked softly

"I know, it's all my fault."

"No, it isn't Harry and I don't need you thinking that. But let me ask you something: why did you defend the French champion?"

"Because she's my friend and I'm not going to let anyone say that about any of my friends. It made me angry when Ginny insulted her like something was boiling inside of me." The young wizard refused to look at the brunette.

"Have you been spending time with her?"

"I got injured one night and she healed my wounds then I fell asleep and the next morning we shared a kiss."

Hermione whispered something under her breath.

"It's was an accident Hermione, neither of us expected it to happen."

"Harry, by any chance, do you want her?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, do you have feelings for her, like urges?"

"Urges? I don't follow you."

"Never mind, let's just say you put my mind at ease for a bit."

The young man shrugged off the witch's comment. "I don't know what to feel. I met her at the World cup and after that, everything has just been complicated."

"It's called love, Harry."

"Hermione I just met her, I don't think I would love her."

"No, I meant that you finally met someone that makes you feel different, something more than just basic feelings. I'm not the best person to talk about when it comes to relationships but just promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

"I'll try."

"Good." With that Hermione walked off.

Harry took a deep breath and turned around and walked the opposite direction.

* * *

 _"Fleur, as your headmistress, your safety is the most important thing for me. I am willing to give you the weekends off if you believe that is enough."_

 _"Yes, Madame," Fleur responded respectfully._

 _"Please inform me once you are ready."_

The young woman stood up and bowed. She made her way over to the door and was met by the looks of her friends.

 _"Is everything alright?"_ Abela asked in concern.

Fleur sighed. _"I got the weekends off so I can clear my head."_

 _"Are you alright?"_ Marie asked softly.

 _"I've been better but I think some time off to get my affairs sorted will be good for all of us."_

 _"So what do you want to do?"_ the strawberry blonde witch asked softly.

 _"I don't know, what do you have in mind?"_

 _"My parents sent me some old muggle films, maybe we could watch those?"_ The hazel eyed witch smiled.

 _"I'd like that,"_ Fleur smiled back. _"So where's Little Perry?"_

 _"Little Perry?"_ Caroline raised her brow in confusion.

 _"Captain Fabron. Don't let his strong jawline and broad shoulders fool you, he used to be skinnier than a stick."_

 _"Really? He doesn't look like he would be skinny, all that muscle and…"_ Cateline's voice trailed off as if she were day dreaming.

 _"Pierre is single, just to let you know,"_ Fleur said with a wink to her four friends, causing all four to start blushing. _"He likes long walks on the beach and his favorite thing in the world is to cuddle. He's known to have a very soothing voice and..."_

Marie covered the blue-eyed beauty's mouth and her face was in a heavy blush. _"I thought you were the one with the Veela blood."_

The blonde moved her friend's hand off her mouth. _"Only my mother's side of the family has Veelas but my mother said that my father was a very handsome man in his youth. I guess the Delacour family is known for their dark and gloomy features."_

 _"Of course her family gets all the good genes,"_ Caroline said sarcastically.

Fleur chuckled softly. _"I'm just trying to get my mind off of my problem."_

 _"What problem?"_ Cateline and Abela said in almost perfect unison.

" _Let's just say that Fleur can get a little hot under the collar when she's mad,"_ Caroline replied calmly.

 _"So where is my cousin?"_ Fleur inquired again.

 _"I don't know he said he needed to talk to someone at Hogwarts,"_ Marie explained.

 _"He did?"_

 _"Yeah, but why does it matter?"_ Caroline asked in confusion.

 _"Nothing, it's nothing."_

* * *

Harry slowly walked down the hallway towards the Great Hall. He twirled his wand in between his finger tips and placed it in his belt loop.

He made it over to the large wooden doors and cautiously waited to see if it would open. The young wizard took a deep breath and grabbed the handle. The creaking of the metal hinges seemed louder than he remembered. He stepped inside and all sounds seemed to disappear.

He continued walking to the end of the Gryffindor table with the feeling that everyone was watching him as if he came back from the dead. The teen ignored their glares and sat down on the very end of the Gryffindor table that was closest to the teacher's table. It had been a few days since he had a proper meal and in his hunger grabbed everything he saw. Though the young teen did appreciate the meals that Fleur gave him, like most French dishes, they were incredibly light.

He ate his food quietly and everyone but two red headed twins ignored him. Harry looked up to find the twins seated in front of him.

"Harry, mate. Where have you been?" George started.

"You're harder to track down than a two-horned unicorn." Fred finished.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Well, we hope," Fred started this time.

"You've been well," George finished.

Harry sighed. "I can't deny I've been better but at least I'm not dead."

"Well after last night," George began.

"We understand why you avoided the public eye," finished Fred.

"What happened last night was my fault. I didn't mean to say those things to Ginny, I was just caught in the moment," Harry said somberly.

"It isn't your fault, mate," Fred responded quietly.

"Yeah Ron's always been hotheaded and Ginny's been way too obsessed with her fantasy of you," George added just as quietly.

"But your family has been nothing but nice and I acted like a prat."

"It's alright, Harry," George began.

"Our sister said something that disrespected our foreign guest and you defended her honor."

"Besides, we have no reason to believe that there's something going on between you and this French witch," both said in perfect unison.

"Er yeah," responded the raven haired teen while trying to hide his blush.

"Although this article seems to say otherwise," George continued, placing a newspaper in front of Harry.

Triwizard tournament: The rebirth

By Rita Skeeter

Yesterday afternoon, I was given the chance to talk to the champions of the Triwizard tournament. However, the revival of the once ancient tradition has a new twist, a fourth champion. The fourth champion is none other than the famed Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. When asked how he entered the tournament, he merely laughed and said that the enchantment was easier to crack then a nut shell. When questioned about his motives for wanting to enter the tournament, young Mr. Potter said, 'I am Harry Potter, I'm the reason why Voldemort is gone. I'll win this tournament with one hand behind my back and then I will take that Veela for my own.' In turn, Harry Potter merely wishes to win so he could steal the heart of a beautiful girl and earn fame and glory. However, the heart of this beauty isn't easy to unlock. When I interviewed the French champion, she stated that she simply wants to find a husband who will take care of her. But as the school champion, she is caught between the famed Harry Potter and the handsome Cedric Diggory. Cedric, who is the Skeeter for the Hufflepuff house, stated that Harry Potter is a spoiled kid who believes everything will be handed to him on a silver platter. The young Diggory claimed that he will take the French champion for his own and Harry can eat his dust. However, it seems that the young Ms. Delacour might have an eye for the famed Bulgarian Seeker. She was caught staring at the famed Seeker while there was a soldier from the French ministry eying her from a distant, a truly juicy tale. The soldier claimed to be the cousin of Ms. Delacour but is it nothing more than a cover up for a long lost romance? While the triwizard tournament is known to be action packed, this year seems to be more drama based.

Harry crumbled the paper and threw it to the ground. "That woman has some nerves, I never said any of those things," the young teen said in anger.

"Skeeter doesn't care for the truth, she just wants a good story and a pay check," a familiar voice called from behind Harry.

The young wizard turned around to find the friendly face of the Hufflepuff seeker. The young brown haired sixth year sat down next to Harry.

"Morning, Harry."

"Morning, Cedric."

"I hope you believe me when I tell you I didn't say those things," Cedric said in a hushed tone.

"I know you didn't Cedric. She made up her story about me and if I'm sure she made up stories about Fleur as well."

"So Harry found himself a French girlfriend," the twin said together.

"She's just a friend," Harry responded annoyed.

"So that means I can have her?" Cedric asked with a raise of his brow.

"No!" the young wizard firmly replied with a hint of jealousy.

"I'm joking with you, Harry. My eyes are on another witch," the young man laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked over at Fred and George staring at him and Cedric.

"Why are you two staring at me like that?" Cedric asked in confusion.

Fred pointed behind them. "Roger Davies has been staring at us the whole time since the moment Cedric sat down."

Cedric and Harry turned around and Fred was correct. Over at the Ravenclaw table, Roger was eying Harry.

"What does he want?" the Hufflepuff seeker asked while giving Davies a look of warning.

Harry sighed. "He and his goons beat me up for 'entering' the tournament and he threatens to do worst to me if I don't stay away from Fleur."

"Him? Harry, you survived a Basilisk and you got beaten up by Roger Davies?" Cedric said holding back his laughter.

"He caught me by surprise and had his goons hold me down. There wasn't anything I could do and I'm pretty sure going to the teachers would just make it worse."

Cedric chuckled and shook his head. "Harry, Roger and his 'goons' are the worst chasers out of the four houses, there's a reason why Ravenclaw never win the Quidditch Cup. They have the worst offense out of all of the four houses."

"I don't want to get into more trouble than I have to. Even if I wanted to fight back, I'm not going to be able to take on three people."

"Roger can't handle a hit when he's on his own. Hell, he was out for a week when he crashed into the wall during a match," Fred said while rubbing Harry's hair.

"Speaking of Roger, he's coming over here," George began standing up.

Harry stood up from his seat and began to make it to the door but stopped when he heard his name. "Hey Potter, remember what I would do to you if you didn't stay away from the French champion? Well you're pretty shit at listening."

"Davies, I'm not in the mood for this," Harry said refusing to look at the Ravenclaw.

"I don't give a crap about what you want. That girl is mine and she'll make a fine trophy to my collection. She would love to be with someone like me."

The same anger snapped inside of Harry. "Fleur isn't a trophy so stop treating her like one or else," the raven-haired wizard stated coldly.

The chaser stayed quiet. Harry turned around with a look of anger.

"I'll say this one more time. Fleur isn't a prize that you can claim as yours. She's a human being who has feelings, hopes and dreams, and people who care about her," the wizard stated coldly.

"And you know all of this from what? Face it, Potter, that Veela doesn't want boys like you, they want men, like me."

"She would never fall for the likes of you. You're a spineless, pathetic, little boy who believes he can have anything he wants just by beating up people. Face it Davies, you only muscles your way through life because you fail at everything else."

"Why you little..." Davies reached for his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Davies. You'll end up in worst shape than ever before," Cedric threatened coldly.

"This isn't your business, Diggory."

"No it's not but if your aim is like anything in Quidditch, I'm pretty sure that Fleur will be disappointed," the brown haired seeker retorted with a smirk.

"You son of a bitch," Davies raised his wand at Cedric.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ Davies' wand went flying. The older students turned their heads to see Harry pointing his wand at the Ravenclaw with a look of pure anger and his left hand clenched.

"I will say this one time and one time only, leave me and my friends alone."

"Or else what, Potter? The last time I checked you have no one who cares for you!"

"You are only high and mighty when you pick on someone who is being cornered by your friends. You expect that you can treat a lady like she's an object and you will hex anyone who doesn't believe the same things you do. I'm sorry to tell you but that's not how life works."

"So what, you're powerful now because I offended your little Veela whore!? You're so tough when you have a wand at an unarmed man!"

Harry gripped his wand tighter, took a deep breath and pointed his wand down. "You're right, I'm not going to hurt a defenseless man. I'm not that kind of person." The green eyed wizard turned around and began to walk away.

The Ravenclaw growled and began charging at Harry. The young wizard quickly turned around and raised his wand at Davies' chest "Stupefy!" The Ravenclaw flew back and fell to the ground with a large thud. The anger inside of Harry slowly began to disappear.

The young wizard walked over the Ravenclaw and placed his wand inches from Davies' chest. "Leave me, my friends, and leave Fleur alone," the raven haired wizard stated coldly. He knew Davies was unconscious and couldn't hear him but he didn't care.

The entire Great Hall stayed quiet until a slow clap was heard from behind Harry.

"Good job, Mr. Potter. Your reaction time is stupendous," a voice said in a light French accent.

Harry turned around to find the Ranger clapping and walking towards him "Thanks but it's nothing. It was just a minor misunderstanding."

"Please, you are being modest. It seemed more than a simple misunderstanding."

The young wizard quickly placed his wand behind his back.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I am Pierre Fabron," He held out his gloveless hands to which Harry instantly noticed burn marks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, but what happened to your hands?"

"Ah, this? Let's just say my cousin can be a little dangerous once she's mad." The young man chuckled.

"Your cousin? You mean Fleur? Is something wrong with her?" the teen asked with evident fear in his voice.

"No, nothing is wrong, but I thank you for your concern of my family."

"Fleur, I, she's just done a lot for me and I want her to be okay."

Pierre chuckled. "Mr. Potter, if I may ask, what did that young man say to you?"

"He was just being a prat and he thinks he can treat people any way he wants."

"I can see that. Mr. Potter, if you're not doing anything later, would you like to join me for a cup of tea? I would like to get better acquainted before I have to leave back to France."

"Er, yeah sure, I'd like that," Harry reluctantly agreed.

"Excellent, shall we meet outside of the Beauxbatons carriage?"

Harry choked for a split second but regained his focus. "Sure, I'll be there. I need to get going to my classes so I'll see you later," he continued nervously.

"I look forward to it."

The English wizard began walking forward _"Great, even the French government wish to speak to me,"_

* * *

Fleur slowly ate the bowl of popcorn as she laid down in Marie's bed. Marie's mother gave her a set of old muggle movies and a machine to play them. While Fleur didn't understand the muggle's obsession with celebrities, she did enjoy their films.

 _"Vampires are so gross! Why would anyone ever fall for them?"_ Abela asked as the five witches watched Dracula seducing a young woman.

 _"I don't know but I like it. Those mysterious features and all that power. It's sexy,"_ Caroline replied in an aroused voice.

 _"We just learned two things about Caroline: she likes older men and she's into dead bodies,"_ Abela chuckled.

 _"Hey just because I think vampires are sexy it doesn't mean I'm into older men and dead bodies!"_ Everyone laughed at the redhead's expense.

Marie looked over to Fleur and mouthed, _"Are you okay?"_

Fleur nodded and smiled.

She continued watching the movie with her friends and smiled at the one moment of peace in such a stressful time.

* * *

Harry bit the end of his quill as he watched Professor Sprout messed around with a red flower with bright orange thorn. Before he knew it the class ended, marking the beginning of his weekend.

He placed his books and parchments in his bag and began to make his way over to the door but he was stopped by Hermione.

"Harry I need to talk to you for a second."

Without waiting for an answer, the young witch grabbed Harry's wrist and moved into the hallway.

"I saw what happened during lunch today."

"You mean me fighting Davies? Hermione I had no choice. He was-"

"I'm not referring to that. Frankly Roger Davies is a prat and he got what he deserves. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You seemed a little off when you were dealing with Davies, like you wanted revenge for something."

"I guess I did have an ulterior motive."

"Is it because he bad mouthed Fleur?"

"Not exactly. That made me angry but he did something else that made me fight him."

"Well I suppose whatever he did he got his punishment, but Harry, if you get into a situation with another student, why don't you just tell the teachers?"

"When have I ever told the teachers something?"

The brown haired witch scoffed and shook her head. "I have to go. Please keep that promise you made to me."

"I promise," Harry replied, holding up his pinkie.

Hermione grabbed his pinkie with hers and headed off down the corridor.

* * *

Harry slowly walked up the ancient stone stairs and stopped at the wooden door. He sighed and walked in.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore."

"Good evening to you, Harry."

"You wanted to see me sir?" The young wizard sat down in front of the headmaster.

"Yes, it was brought to my attention that you and Mr. Davies got into a scuffle today. I merely wanted to ask for your side of the story."

"There's not much to tell."

"Let's just start with the why."

"I guess I did have some built up anger after Davies and his friends attacked me couple nights ago and he threatened to do worst if I told anyone, especially the teachers. What happened today though was a result of him insulting someone I care for. I stood up to him for it and when Cedric decided to place his own comment on the matter, Davies threatened him. I merely disarmed him after that."

"Then why was Mr. Davies in the infirmary for a broken rib?"

Harry chocked on his breath. "That wasn't my intention, headmaster. He charged at me and I hit him with a Stunning Spell. I guess the way he landed caused his rip to break. I didn't mean to hurt him, sir."

"If what you said is true, then it was just self-defense. All the same you need to learn to control your strength Harry." The teen nodded.

"As for the assault. I understand that at your age bullies may seem scary but if students ever harass you or someone you know, please inform the staff. I will talk to Mr. Davies about this matter and make sure it get dealt with in the proper manner. I don't want you to try to take revenge on him, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, headmaster."

"Good, now go enjoy your evening."

"You're not going to punish me sir?"

"Punish you for what?"

"For hurting Roger Davies."

"Why would I? You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I broke his rib."

"And he broke your nose, unless that bruise is from something else. In my eyes, both of you are on even footing."

"I don't understand headmaster, the biggest rule is that you don't hurt another student."

"You might have hurt Mr. Davies but you saved Mr. Diggory. Oh and I thought you should know that I also plan on talking to Mr. Malfoy about the badges he's handing out."

"Thank you headmaster," the young wizard replied. He turned around and began to walk off.

"I will let Mr. Mooney and Mr. Padfoot know of these events and our chat. Now enjoy your evening."

Harry nodded and left the room.

* * *

The young wizard slowly walked down the stairs that lead to the carriage. He took a deep breath and felt the cold evening air fill his body. He looked over at the autumn sky which had a bright orange glow.

He slowly made it the large carriage and where Pierre was sitting on the stairs, drawing in the ground with a stick. Harry moved closer and the young man looked up and waved. The young Ranger stood up and walked over to the young English wizard.

"Evening, Mr. Potter."

"Evening, Mr. Fabron."

"Please call me Pierre."

Harry smiled just to be nice.

"Follow me and stay close. I wouldn't want you to get lost."

The teen chuckled.

Pierre opened the carriage door and stepped inside. Harry followed the young man and looked up at the familiar French decoration of the Beauxbatons. He took a deep breath and a sweet scent filled his nose. The scent reminded him of Mrs. Weasley's chocolate chip cookies. Though he believed that it was a spell meant to help students remember home.

The two wizards pasted by several silver doors and soon they ended up at a black door with gold letters on the front. The Ranger opened the door and motioned Harry inside. The young wizard smiled and walked inside. The room was small but it was cozy. It had desk with paperwork on it and next to the desk was a table with a tea set placed out.

Pierre motioned for Harry to sit down. The teen sat down and watched as the young man poured him a cup of tea.

"Sugar?"

Harry placed his hand in protest. The young Ranger handed the young man his cup and sat down and poured himself a cup.

"So, Mr. Potter, 'ow did you get into this tournament? The last time I 'eard, only those of seventeen years of age may enter."

"I know as much as the next person. My name appeared out of the cup and I know I didn't place name in it. Whoever it was likely wants me dead."

"It seems like someone 'as it out for you."

"Honestly, it would be more surprising if someone didn't have it out for me."

"You make enemies easily?"

"I guess so."

"It seems like some people still 'ave bad blood from the first wizarding war."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did you fight in the First Wizarding War?"

"Did you mean me specifically or are you referring to the Rangers?"

"I suppose both."

"I didn't fight in it personally. I was born when the war entered its third year. As for the Rangers, I suppose they did. There aren't any veterans to confirm they fought but since my uncle Sebastian fought for the Aurors, I suppose the Rangers probably took part in the fighting."

"Why did you join the Rangers, if you don't mind me asking?"

"When I was little, I was amazed by my Uncle Sebastian's job of being an Auror and I wanted to follow in his footsteps but my mama didn't like that idea. She forbidden me from joining when I was in my last year of schooling. I didn't know what else to do and when there was a recruiter for the Rangers I was selected among one 'undred students from my year. Of those I was part of the twenty people who could make it into advance training. I had the option to decline the offer but I chose to stick with it."

"How did your mother take it?"

"She wasn't very 'appy that I accepted the most dangerous job in magical France but she was proud that I was talented enough to be selected for the 'onor. Serving for France is a once in a life time opportunity. Let me ask you a question, Mr. Potter, do you have any idea on what you want to do for a job after 'Ogwarts?"

"I haven't put much thought into it."

"Well it's never too early to think about your future."

"I guess not."

A knocking was heard on the door.

"I'll be right back."

The young man stood up and walked over to the door. He opened the door and was met with the nervous face of Marie.

"Evening, Ms. Dubois," Pierre said softly.

"Oh, evening Captain, I wanted to, uh, see if..."

Harry looked pasted Marie and noticed four witches giggling at their friend's expense. The young raven haired wizard chuckled to himself and stood up and walked over to the door, just out of view of the other witches.

"Evening Marie."

"Oh, 'i 'Arry. 'Arry?!"

"That's my name."

"When did you get 'ere?!"

"A couple of minutes ago. You didn't see me come in?"

Marie chuckled and looked back at the young Ranger and blushed at his smile.

"Uh, never mind I 'ave somezing else to do. You 'ave a good evening Captain." Marie began to walk away and Pierre closed the door. The two wizards walked back to the table and sat down.

"I guess good looks run in the family," Harry chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that. Fleur and Gabrielle are the good looking ones. I'm the ugly grit of the Delacour household," the brown eyed man chuckled.

"Can I ask why Fleur..."

"Why Fleur 'as blue eyes and blond hair while I 'ave brown 'air and brown eyes?"

"Yeah."

"Fleur gets those features from her mother. Most Veela 'ave light colored eyes and 'air."

"She does pull those features off well." Harry instantly choked on his tea as he remembered who he was talking to. He looked up to a grinning Pierre.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said as he coughed.

"It's fine, I'm used to 'earing people complimenting Fleur. She is a very attractive young woman."

"Er, yeah, she is" the young wizard replied shyly.

"I want to thank you for 'elping out Fleur on several occasions while she's been 'ere."

"She told you about that?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It just shows that you care for other people."

"I, er, I just wanted for Fleur to have a decent time here."

"I'm surprised that you two aren't together yet," Pierre calmly stated as he took a sip of tea.

"And why do you say that?" Harry said with a light blush.

"It seems like a perfect match. It's almost story book if you ask me."

"Thanks but considering this tournament, getting together with Fleur would just cause a media outbreak."

"Speaking of that, can you explain this news article to me?" The Ranger placed the same article that Harry read in the morning.

The young English wizard flared his brow at the article. "None of that is true. Rita Skeeter is known to lie."

"I'm not the best when it comes to judging others but I'll take your word for it. She made Fleur out to be nothing more than a text book teenage girl and made you into an arrogant brat. I know Fleur's not like that and based on what I've seen so far neither are you."

"She just wants a good story."

"I'm not too surprised. That's the 'news' for you. Nothing more than a 'otbed of political scandals and false truths. Don't believe everything you 'ear. Sometimes things aren't as clear as they might seem."

"I'm well aware of that."

"I guess you would be the center of all rumors in magical England."

"More than you would think."

"I don't know if this 'as any meaning but you 'ave my blessing. You and Fleur would be great together, at least in my opinion."

"What kind of things does Fleur like? I mean when she goes on a date."

"I wouldn't really know but she seems to like simple things like a walk on the town and a day at the beach. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Harry avoided the soldier's eyes. A silence ensued.

Harry looked over at wall in the room and instantly noticed a sniper rifle mounted on the wall. "Marie wasn't kidding when she said the Rangers used firearms."

"Oh, that old thing? The last time I used it was when I was sent on a mission to 'unt down a loose dragon."

"I thought muggle weapons don't effect magical creatures?"

"They don't but the bullets are infused with spells. We basically store up spells inside the metal and use them when we see fit." Pierre stood up and walked over to the rifle and removed it from its stand. "I think this particular model is called a Fusil à Répétition modèle F2. When I used this, I think it was infused with the Expulso charm. When we hunted down the 'Ebridean Black, I was perched on a cliff and I had to keep it distracted so that my allies could capture it." The young man placed the rifle back on its stand.

"Does this job make it hard to keep relationships? It does seem like you are always on the move."

"I suppose it's true. Both my mother and Fleur think the Rangers are dangerous and if my cousin and mother are afraid imagine 'ow my wife would be. Just a tip: if you do date a Delacour woman, just stay quiet and nod."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, what is bravery to you? You are being forced into the most dangerous tournament in the Wizarding World. I want to know 'ow you see what being brave means."

"I never really thought about it. I guess bravery is the act of doing something even when everyone else is afraid."

"That's a good way to put it."

"What about you?"

"To me bravery is walking the path that many avoid and succeeding when many 'ave failed."

"Well I still have many years before I'm brave as you."

"Don't compare yourself to other people, 'Arry," The young officer said sternly.

The emerald eyed wizard was taken aback by the sudden shift in tone.

"Every one of us is different in our own special ways and with that our bravest acts will be different. It could be something as simple as trying out for a sports team or asking out a girl you like. It doesn't matter, we are all different in our own ways."

"What was your bravest act?"

"I 'aven't 'ad mine yet, at least in my opinion. I'm twenty-one but that doesn't mean anything. I still have many years of learning to do. Keep that in mind if you do get with Fleur. She might be three years older than you but she has the same amount of knowledge to learn as you."

"I'll remember that. What time is it?"

"A quarter past eight, why?"

"I have to go. I have to meet some old friends."

"Then I guess our time is up for now. Come on, let me walk you out." The two wizards stood up and began walking to the door of the carriage.

"So, do you watch Quidditch?"

"No, France doesn't 'ave a good Quidditch team. We lose every year. It gets boring 'alf way through the season."

Suddenly, there was a high pitch scream from one of the rooms.

The Ranger grabbed his wand and headed over to the source of the scream. Harry took out his wand just in case.

Pierre kicked the door down and entered the room with his wand ready but instantly relaxed his shoulders.

Harry walked next to the Ranger and had to hold back his laughter from the scene of everyone except Fleur and Marie shivering in fear.

"What the 'ell is going on?"

"I believe they are watching a horror movie," the young English wizard chuckled.

"Oh, evening 'Arry, Marie wasn't kidding when she said you and Pierre were talking." Fleur smiled at the raven haired teen and he smiled back.

"Evening Fleur."

"So, 'Arry, what were you doing wiz Leetle Perry?"

"We were just talking, but little Perry?" Harry looked at the young man and he shot back an annoyed look.

"Don't let his looks scare you, he won't do anyzing. What were you two talking about?"

"I just wanted a talk with Mr. Potter. I enjoy meeting new people, especially a famous wizard like 'Arry Potter."

"Don't develop a crush now, Pierre," the young beauty teased and winked at her cousin.

"Of course not. 'E's all yours."

"Shut up." Fleur stuck her tongue out.

"So what was so scary that made you scream like that?" the Ranger asked with a raise of his brow.

Harry leaned his head in to see the movie. "They're watching the Werewolf of London. It's an old muggle movie. I've seen it a couple times before."

Pierre rolled his eyes and walked off.

The young raven haired wizard bid Fleur farewell and followed the Ranger to the door. He stepped outside as the young man held the door open.

"You 'ave a good evening Mr. Potter."

"You too."

Harry began walking back to the ancient school.

" _Sirius isn't going to like the fact that I'm late, again."_

* * *

 _"It's just a movie, why are you so scared?"_ Marie laughed at her friends holding each other tightly as they watched the old film.

 _"I don't like monsters. They're gross and they have terrible complexion,"_ Cateline said like a pouting five-year-old.

 _"You're talking about a fictional character in an old movie and you're worried about skin appearance?"_ Fleur asked holding back her laughter.

 _"Remember darling, not all of us get perfect features the day we are born,"_ Cateline quipped back in annoyance as she pushed her hair out of her face.

Fleur caught her cousin walking back to his office. _"You guys have fun. I'm going to go talk to Madame Maxime about something."_

The blond beauty stood up and walked out of the room. She turned to her head to see the black door closing.

 _"Damn, he's fast,"_ she thought to herself.

Fleur walked over to the black door and knocked loudly.

 _"Come in,"_ a faint voice called. The young woman opened the door and saw her cousin sitting at his desk with what seemed like a cup of tea.

 _"How do you drink that stuff?"_ Fleur pulled a seat and sat down in front of his desk.

 _"One of my squad mate always made tea when we weren't fighting and I kinda got addicted to it."_

 _"Just keep it away from me."_

 _"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"_

 _"I just wanted to ask you a question."_

 _"About what?"_

The blue-eyed beauty took a deep breath. _"When your heart tells you to do something but your mind tells you the opposite, which one do you listen to?"_

 _"That's a strange question but I normally listen to my heart, if that helps with anything."_

The beauty was taken aback by the unexpected answer.

 _"To give you an example, I was given the option to decline my job in the Rangers. It would have made sense. Our family isn't rich but we're well off, I would have had an easy life. It was the most logical choice but I listened to my heart and I chose to stick to the offer and now I'm serving France."_

 _"But do you ever think that what you chose might cause trouble for others?"_

 _"Of course I do. I cause trouble for my family because you have to worry about something happening to me."_ Fleur winced at the thought of Pierre dying. _"But it's what I wanted to do and you can't please everyone."_

 _"But what if what you choose ends up to be a bigger problem for the people in your life?"_

 _"Then you should be asking yourself if you want to take that risk. Is there anything else you wish to ask me?"_

 _"Uh, no, thank you. I, I have a lot to think about."_

 _"Alright, but if you need anything else, I'm always here."_

Fleur stood up and walked back to her room. She walked inside and locked her door.

The beauty grabbed the scarlet and gold scarf on her bed post and covered her mouth.

 _"Why must this be so complicated?"_

* * *

Harry quietly walked down the empty hallway and headed to the abandoned classroom where he trained with his godfather and surrogate uncle.

The young wizard opened the door and walked inside. He had to hold back his laughter at the sight of the two former students of Hogwarts dressed in pink robes with bright green hair.

"Oh good to see you Harry," Sirius said in a happy tone.

"Should I ask why you two are like that?"

"Padfoot got drunk and slipped on a box full of potions and then this happened," Remus replied annoyed as he poured an ingredient into a bubbling cauldron.

"It's not my fault that you placed a box full of potions on the floor."

"You're the one who stumbled on it like an idiot!"

"Okay, Remus, you don't need to yell. Let's agree it was both our faults and we can move on."

Remus charged at Sirius and the two got caught in a struggle. To the young wizard, it seemed the two were more little kids than actual adults.

"Remus, don't you dare tough the hair."

"I will do whatever I want."

Eventually, the werewolf won. He got up and grabbed a cup and scooped up a blue liquid from the cauldron. He drank it quickly and soon his hair and returned to its normal brown color but his robes stayed the same pink. Remus grabbed another cup and walked over to Sirius who drank it without hesitation. Padfoot's hair returned to its dark, handsome black.

"Good now, we can begin."

The black haired man stood up and wiped his clothes. "You ready, Harry?"

"I'm as ready as you are," chuckled the young wizard.

* * *

Fleur gentle moved the pencil across the paper. She began shading the picture until she heard a knocking on her door.

She snapped her finger and door unlocked. The silver door opened and Marie walked in with a concern expression.

 _"Fleur is everything alright? You left the room and never came back."_

 _"I was just thinking."_

 _"Thinking about what?"_ The strawberry blonde witch sat down on the edge of the bed.

 _"I was just thinking about my little sister,"_ the beauty replied somberly.

 _"Is it about the dream you mentioned earlier?"_

 _"In a way, yes."_

 _"Fleur, it was just a dream, it doesn't reflect who you are,"_ the hazel eyed beauty said softly.

 _"I know, it's just something else."_

 _"Fleur, can I ask you a question?"_

Fleur nodded slightly.

 _"What is she like?"_

The blue-eyed beauty sighed. _"Gabrielle is an amazing person. She's always happy even when everything else is bad. She loves to help others and is always full of energy. She's basically the happiest eight-year-old you'll ever meet. I love her more than anyone else on this earth."_

 _"Why are you two so close?"_

 _"I don't know. All I can remember is that ever since Gabby could walk and talk, we never stopped playing with each other. When it snowed once in Paris, we spent so much outside that we both were bed ridden all winter. We spent countless nights behind our parents' backs watching the late night horror films. I miss those days but now I'm just trouble for her."_

 _"You two sound inseparable. How would you be trouble for her? You clearly love her and she loves you."_

 _"We were inseparable until my stupid allure kicked in when I turned fourteen."_

A grim look shadowed Marie's face.

 _"When I got back from Beauxbatons after our sixth year, I went to the park with my little sister like we always did but then you can guess what happened next. I tried to ignore it but men are very stubborn when it comes to a woman's beauty. I tried to keep the normal life I had before but it was no use, I just became more and more isolated. I felt like I was a burden for Gabrielle. She deserves to have fun and enjoy her childhood. But with me around, it just ruins it all. I guess after three years of me hiding away in my room, we just grew apart. She doesn't act the same around me anymore."_

 _"Fleur…"_ The hazel eyed witch placed her hand on her friend shoulder. _"Wait, I thought your allure only affects males. Why do you have to avoid Gabrielle?"_

 _"I'm scared that she will grow up to hate her heritage."_

 _"Why would she hate her heritage?"_

 _"She's too young to show any traits of a Veela. She won't be a danger to anyone until her fourteenth birthday. Now she just thinks that men are following me for some strange reason. But if she saw what I saw when I changed she would think that she's a monster and I don't want her growing up with the mindset that she has to be ashamed of where she came from."_

 _"May I ask, what's so wrong about you changing? The book I read about Veela didn't really talk about it much."_

 _"It's manifestation of pure anger. Veela in that state of mind are almost unstoppable, except for two ways."_

 _"What are those two ways?"_

Fleur took a deep breath and a heavy sigh. _"We either eliminate whatever made us angry or we're put down by the Rangers."_

 _"Put down?! Why would they kill you?!"_

 _"The Ministry doesn't like having rouge Veela. My family gets checked every year by the Rangers to see if me and my mama are in a normal state. They, they also supplied my father with a means to put me and my mama down if it gets to that point."_ The young woman's eyes filled with tears as the thought of the worst.

 _"That's horrible, Fleur. I'm so sorry."_

 _"That's why I don't want Gabrielle to learn about what happened with me. If she learns that her papa might have to be the reason she dies, she…"_ Fleur's eyes began to over flow and Marie pulled her in for a hug.

The two held each other tightly for a while and when they finally pulled apart, Fleur leaned her head against her bed post and closed her eyes.

 _"Hey, what are you drawing?"_ Marie asked softly.

The blonde opened her eyes and looked down at her art book. _"I was just doodling."_ Sh handed her friend her book and Marie's eyes widened.

 _"Fleur, this is amazing. I've never seen a dove drawn so well."_

 _"I don't think it's good,"_

 _"Well, if this isn't good I'd like to see what is. Fleur, you're talented in so many ways and you deserve to be happy." Marie's eyes filled with a dark look. "I'm so sorry that I made your life hell. I didn't know how to think back then. I, I didn't mean to insult your heritage. I was childish and immature."_

 _"Marie, it's okay. That's in the past. You've been nothing but a good friend and I'm grateful we got the chance to talk."_ Fleur smiled at her friend.

Marie gave a small smile and nodded.

The two pulled each other in for another hug.

* * *

"Harry, take a breath. Don't use too much energy in one blast." The emerald eyed wizard nodded and took a deep breath. He fired another Stunning Spell at Sirius and the black haired man quickly deflected the spell. Remus shot a Disarming Charm and much to both Marauders' surprise, Harry quickly deflected the spell.

The young wizard cast a disarming spell of his own and knocked Remus back. The werewolf stumbled but quickly regained his focus. The two Marauders looked at each other and nodded. They both cast a Disarming Charm and instantly knocked the young boy to the ground.

"Ow! Take it easy."

"You've improved but that doesn't mean you're done." The werewolf reached his hand out and the young wizard gladly took it.

"Only a few more weeks till the first task. You think you're ready?" Padfoot asked while rubbing his godson's hair.

"I'm only as good as my teachers."

"We still have nineteen days, we need to focus," the brown haired werewolf said in a serious tone. "You need to work on your stance. You always lose your footing and that will get you killed in something as dangerous as this tournament."

"While I hate to admit it, Remus is right. You always stumble for a moment when you deflect a charm."

"Then let's back to work."

Sirius placed his hand up in protest. "Headmaster Dumbledore informed us that there was recent drama involving you. He told us only what he knows and he asked us to talk to you if we wanted the full story."

The young wizard sighed. "Where to begin?"

"Dumbledore mentioned an incident that happened late last night involving your old friends. He told us that Hermione led you away after you made Ginny cry and Ron tried to physically attack you," Sirius stated bluntly.

"Ginny called a person I care about a whore and something inside of me snapped."

"By any chance is this 'whore' the Beauxbatons champion?" Padfoot asked with a slight grin.

Harry sighed. "I guess it's kinda obvious by now."

"Were things really that bad that Hermione had to drag you away?" Remus queried.

"I think she was just afraid that things would escalate if she didn't do something."

"Dumbledore also mentioned that you're being bullied by other students. Is it Malfoy again?" the werewolf asked in concern.

"No, I can deal with Malfoy. It was an older student, Roger Davies. He assaulted me one night after I left detention and threatened that he'd do worse if I ever told anyone."

"So what happened today?"

"I was talking to Cedric and the twins when one of the twins caught him eying us. I tried to walk away but when he insulted Fleur, the same anger flared inside of me. I stood up to Davies and he just got angrier. Cedric insulted him and Davies was about to attack him. I Disarmed him and he started saying that I was only high and mighty because he didn't have a wand. I decided to just walk away but he charged at me and I hit him with a spell to the chest. I guess he cracked his ribs when he fell to the ground."

"Merlin, Harry," Sirius said in shock.

"I didn't mean to hurt him."

"At least you're not like James," Remus said softly.

"What do you mean?" the young wizard asked while raising his brow.

"Your father was more violent than you. He was in a fight every other week. Then he straightened out in his last year," Sirius explained.

"What happened?"

"Your father had a very explosive personality during his school years," Remus explained.

"Explosive?"

"Let's just say James kinda had an ego and your mother didn't like that," Padfoot began.

"But she gave him a chance in our last year and the rest is history," Moony finished.

"James kept asking out Lily and I'm pretty sure she said yes because she wanted for him to stop," chuckled Sirius.

"I guess something good happened out of that very strange relationship." The brown haired wizard patted Harry's head. "Look, Harry, what happened with you and this Davies fellow was not your choice. You were forced into it and handled it well."

"Handled it well? I broke his ribs!"

Both men looked at each other sighed.

"Harry, you'll do many things that you will believe are bad. But if you believe in your heart that you didn't mean to commit those actions, then they don't define you," Remus said softly.

"I don't know, I just don't feel like myself recently."

"And I understand that. This is a confusing time. You don't know who you are. But only you can figure out what you want. It's your choice, Harry. Maybe breaking this boy's ribs makes you feel awful but that just shows that you are a caring person who doesn't want others to be harmed," Moony began.

"You have Lily's heart. She always saw the good in everything. She didn't want to hurt others. You're a special boy Harry and the fact that you defended this girl with such ferocity shows that you really care for her. You may or may not end up with this Veela but it doesn't matter at this point. Find a girl who will fall for you and not your fame," Padfoot continued.

"Don't think that you need to please everyone. There are many people who love you for you and that's all that matters."

"We'll always be here for you Harry, no matter what."

Harry's eyes filled with tears and he hugged both men and they hugged him back.

* * *

The young wizard walked into the common area and laid down on the couch of the Gryffindor common. He attempted to go to sleep but his slumber was interrupted by the sound of footsteps walking down the stairs. He stayed as still as possible but the footsteps got closer and closer.

Harry held his breath but just his luck, his wand began falling from his pocket. He quickly tried to grab it but to no avail, he fell on the ground with the wand, causing a large thud.

"Harry? Is that you?" a feminine voice asked.

"Katie?" Harry looked up and noticed a silhouette of his teammate looking at him. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I can say the same for you."

"I was doing some studying for the tournament."

Katie scoffed. "Three weeks till the first task. Damn, it could be anything."

"Yeah, but you're not the one who has to compete in it."

"Count your blessings, not your curses."

Harry gave a grunt of acknowledgement as he stood up and wiped his clothes off. He sat back down on the sofa while Katie walked up to the fire place and lit the ember. The room filled with a dim orange glow. The brown haired witch sat down in a chair directly across from the sofa.

"That was a rather interesting yesterday, wasn't it?"

"I rather not talk about it, but yeah I suppose it was."

"I understand. But can I ask you something? Why did you give Davies a mouthful today?"

"He just said something about someone who I really care for."

"What did he say?"

"I don't really wanna discuss it."

"Harry, I'm sorry that I'm intruding on your life but you need to stop being so distant with us."

Harry looked up at the fifth year.

"We're are a team and we have to stick together. Gryffindor didn't win the cup because of one of us, we won because of all us."

"I'm sorry, I've just had a rough past couple of days."

"Just keep a clear head,"

"So where were you going before I fell off the sofa?"

"I couldn't sleep and I was about to go for a walk."

"You don't seem like the kind of person to break the rules," the teen chuckled. The brunette scoffed but didn't say anything.

"How'd you feel about the results of the world cup?"

"I think it was a well-deserved Irish victory."

"Well deserved?! It was a blow out until the last moments. The Bulgarian defense was horrible that game. The Irish basically got a free pass to the cup."

"The Bulgarians had a good drive, it just seemed that the Irish's chasers were faster."

"Yeah, for the 'top scoring' offense of the year, the Bulgarians choked way too much. Not to mention they relied way too much on their seeker."

"Krum is good on the broom. Most people would call him graceful and majestic on it."

"But he looks like the wart on a hog's arse on the ground."

The young wizard held back his laughter.

For the rest of the night, neither Harry nor Katie slept. It seemed that Quidditch was more important than sleep.

* * *

The arctic blue eyed beauty opened her eyes and stared up at her ceiling and sighed. She attempted to go back to sleep but it was to no avail. Giving up, she sat up in her bed, grabbed her blanket and made her way over to the door. She opened the door and walked into the dark carriage, wrapping her blanket around her. The Veela carefully walked down the hall, trying not to wake her classmates. She made her way over to the dining area and turned on the lights.

Fleur grabbed a glass and dish. She sat down at table and both filled with milk and cookies. She began eating. She looked at her recently manicured nails and smiled.

 _"Marie did an amazing job,"_ the young woman thought to herself.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps. Fleur reached for her wand but mentally slapped herself as that was the one thing she forgot to grab.

The young woman held her breath, waved her hand, and the lights went off. The blue eyed teen hid under the table and draped her blanket over herself. She watched as a pair of feet entered the room, the owner of the feet turned on the lights and the first thing the Veela saw were a pair of pink slippers and pink bath robes.

 _"Fleur, I can see you, you know,"_ said a half awake Marie.

 _"Marie?"_ The beauty sat up too quickly and hit her head on the table. _"Ow..."_ The young woman crawled out under the table and stood up to find her friend holding back her laughter.

Fleur glared at her friend as she sat down in her seat, Marie taking the spot across from here. _"What are you doing up anyway?"_

 _"I was getting something to drink when I saw the lights,"_ Marie answered with a yawn. _"What were you doing?"_

 _"I couldn't sleep and I needed something to drink and eat."_

 _"What did you have?"_

 _"Milk and cookies."_

 _"What are you, five?"_

 _"My mama always gave me milk and cookies when I couldn't sleep when I was young. I guess it's my comfort food."_

 _"I could never eat all those sweets. I would gain a hundred pounds in about five seconds."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I can't control myself. Like I said, I was the smallest member of my family. I ate all I could whenever I got the chance."_

 _"But you're not that small."_

 _"Compared to my brothers I am. So do you have any plans for tomorrow?"_

 _"Not really. I was thinking I'd do some reading."_

 _"Reading? Who reads on the weekends?"_ The hazel eyed witch chuckled.

 _"A person with perfect testing scores."_

Marie stuck her tongue out.

 _"Honestly, I could do anything if someone asked me."_

 _"How about heading down to the village?"_

 _"To do what?"_

 _"There are plenty of shops, maybe we will find something you like."_

 _"Maybe. I'm not that hard to please."_

 _"Come on, let's have a fun weekend before you have to go back to training."_

Fleur placed her index finger on her chin and began tapping. _"Fine we'll head to the village tomorrow morning."_

* * *

AN: 11,000 words, damn. Well aside from the fact that I think my fingers are dead and I think I made my Beta work over time. Enjoy the chapter. Oh and it would be a favor for me if you check out Sephiran Lehran's new story. They are my beta and it's my way of thanking them for helping me out so much. It's a Harry/Fleur pairing so it should hit close to home for many people. Also, this chapter took longer for obvious reasons, I'm trying to see if I should do longer chapters of this length, so don't kill me if you don't like this long of a read. Anyways, enjoy the story.

 **Update: This isn't exactly what some want to hear, but I'm taking a small break from this story. Not a complete break, I just want to refine chapter 15 and I will still be working on this story. It's just that chapter 15 is a very important plot point for Fleur and Harry so I want to make sire I get everything right. I will try to post as soon as I can.**


	15. Chapter 15

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the roof. He turned his head over to the seat that Katie was sitting in the previous night and found that it was empty.

"What time is it?" He sat up and climbed off the coach. He stretched his back and a loud pop was heard. "That couch is harder than I remember."

"You're finally awake."

The teen turned around to Katie standing at the front door with her arms crossed. He gave her a grunt of acknowledgment.

"Good morning to you too sleeping beauty." The young woman looked at him with a worried expression. "You look like you haven't had a proper meal in a couple days."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't really felt like going to the Great Hall lately. The only thing I've eaten is what Fleur gives me."

"So is that why you smelled like roses that one time?"

The young wizard chuckled and answered, "Yes, that's why I smelled like roses. But don't get the wrong idea though, we're just friends. Anyway, the food she gives me is very light and while I appreciate it, it won't last me very long at this rate."

The chaser rolled her eyes. "Well, how about I take you down to Hogsmeade and get you something to eat, my treat?"

"Thanks, but I don't think that going in the public's eyes is a good idea with Rita Skeeter walking around."

"Which would you rather have, a full stomach and your picture in the paper or an empty stomach and no picture in the paper?"

"I don't want another fake article to be printed."

"Come on, go out and have some fun. Who cares if people read some fake article? Your friends will still believe you."

Harry sighed and gave her a small smile. "Fine, let's go."

* * *

Fleur tied her hair back into a neat pony tail and sighed at its length. _"I need a haircut. It's starting to get annoyingly long."_

The teen was taken out of her thoughts when there was a loud knocking on her door. _"Fleur, can you hurry up?!"_

 _"I'm almost ready, Marie."_ Fleur stood up and opened her door to find the annoyed face of her hazel-eyed friend.

 _"How long does it take you of all people to get ready? You would look incredibly in anything!"_ Marie noticed the look in her friend's eyes and rolled her own. _"Don't let that go to your head. I want to get a boyfriend and I don't need you stealing him."_

Fleur giggled. _"Come on, let's get going."_

The blonde hair witch nodded and both began making their way to the village. The cool Scottish morning brought a smile to Fleur's face.

 _"Why are you grinning like that?"_ Marie asked with a devious grin.

 _"No reason, I just really like the morning."_

The strawberry blonde witch rolled her eyes again and chuckled. _"I have to ask, did you by any chance hear about the rumors?"_ The blank look on Fleur's face was her answer. _"It's nothing major, I just overheard Nicole and her friends talking about Harry during breakfast. I thought you might know something."_

 _"What did they say?"_ Fleur asked bringing her guard up.

 _"Apparently they heard that Harry got in a fight with another boy."_

 _"They did!? Is he okay? Why did they..."_ Marie cut Fleur off by putting her hand up in the air.

 _"I'm not too sure but from what I could overhear, they were saying that the other boy was someone named Roger Davies and how he was saying something like you were his."_

A dark expression instantly appeared on Fleur's face. _"He's the same one who hurt Harry before. Is he alright?"_

" _I don't really know. You can ask your cousin, he might know a thing or two. He was talking to Harry for a good forty-five minutes. Maybe they mentioned something about the fight. I'm not sure where he is right now though."_

Fleur's response was to change direction and begin walking to Hogwarts but Marie stopped her before she went too far.

 _"Let me_ go _, Marie. I want to make sure Harry's alright,"_ Fleur stated angrily, a fire in her eyes.

 _"Look, I'm pretty sure Harry could have handled himself. While it's great that you care for him like this, Fleur you need to stop and think for a minute. You saw him last night and he seemed fine. If he had really been hurt you'd have known. Let's just enjoy our weekend for now and we can see Harry tonight. I heard that we're supposed to have dinner with Hogwarts."_

The Veela sighed and reluctantly kept quiet. Marie nodded and the two witches continued to walk down to Hogsmeade. The soft autumn wind bit at their faces but the thought of the Boy-Who-Lived filled the blue eyed teen's mind.

* * *

Harry watched as Katie walked a few meters ahead of him. The halls were emptier than usually and it seemed like everyone already headed to the town.

She turned around with an annoyed expression "Hurry up, Harry!"

He quickened his pace to catch up with her. "Where is everybody?"

"Most of them went to Hogsmeade. I think some of them went to get some extra sleep. You know this has been a hectic week. First, there was the selection, then your name coming out of the cup, and finally you and Roger fighting. You make this school interesting."

"This that good or bad?"

"I suppose both."

"Life isn't any easier with that reporter going around making up stories."

"I don't understand why she's even allowed to be here," Katie said in anger. "I won't lie though, I would have never expected you to be the one who was rumored to be dating the Beauxbatons champion. I'd love to see how the other blokes in our house would react if you two were together."

Other than an interesting encounter with the Weasley twins, their trek to Hogsmeade was uneventful and the two friends continued speculating how everyone would react if Harry and Fleur actually were together.

* * *

 _"So, how do I look?"_ Marie twirled around in the red one shoulder dress in front of Fleur.

 _"I don't think red is really your color,"_ Fleur responded in a distracted manner.

 _"I'm referring to the style. Don't tell me you don't get tired of wearing nothing but vintage clothing."_ Marie posed in front of the mirror and struck a pose.

Fleur giggled at her friend's vanity but she almost instantly reverted to the same distracted expression.

Marie turned around and sighed. _"Fleur, Harry's fine."_

 _"I keep telling myself that but I just can't shake the fact that he might be hurt."_

 _"He was fine yesterday. I don't think he's gonna get hurt overnight. Now come on, it's your turn to try something on."_ Marie stepped over to their seat, handed Fleur a powder blue dress, and pushed her into the changing room.

 _"Once we're done here, maybe we could go and see how Harry reacts to you in your brand new dress,"_ the hazel eyed witch said in a flirtatious tone.

Fleur rolled her eyes and changed into the dress and stepped out.

 _"You look great and stop looking so down. You know Harry wouldn't want to see you looking so sad."_

Fleur gave an unladylike snort and twirled in the mirror, sighing at the sight of herself.

 _"So can I ask you something?"_ Fleur looked at her and nodded. _"What are Harry's interests? If you two do get together I want to make sure that you have something in common."_

Fleur sighed. _"I know he's into Quidditch. He told me that he's the Seeker for his school's House."_

 _"That's good to hear. Maybe you could help him practice flying or you could support him at one of his games."_

Fleur stopped staring at herself in the mirror and rubbed her elbow. _"That's not a good idea. I'm not fond of brooms or heights in general honestly."_

 _"Really? You seem like you could be a natural at flying."_

The Veela shook her head. " _I've always been scared of heights for as long as I could remember. My papa tried to help me get over it by signing me up for Quidditch when I was five. But at the first practice, I freaked out when I was in the air. The broom turned upside down and I ended up falling. I haven't touched a broom since that day and whenever I'm in the air or anywhere up high without a railing I immediately start to hyperventilate."_ Fleur hugged herself as she recalled the memories.

"Fleur, _it's nothing to be ashamed of. We all have our own fears. I have a fear of spiders and snakes but my brothers kept spiders for pets. I'm pretty sure even members of the Rangers have their fears. Hell, I'm sure even Harry has his fears."_

The arctic blue eyed beauty sighed.

Marie walked up to Fleur and placed her hands on her shoulder. _"Come on, this isn't anything to worry about. I think I saw a ball gown that'll make Harry's eyeballs pop out of his socket."_

* * *

Harry looked at Katie and smiled. She smiled back but instantly looked down at the table. Soon the barman returned with the meal they had just ordered and Harry quickly dug in.

The chaser watched the young teen with a somber look on her face that wasn't lost on him.

He swallowed a mouthful and placed down his fork. "Is everything okay?"

She hesitated a minute before asking, "Have you ever just stopped and think how easy it is for us as humans to succumb to our dark side and lose control?"

"I'd be lying if I told you that it never felt right when I did something bad."

"How did you feel when you found out you broke Roger's ribs?" He gave her a questioning look and she shrugged. "Word travels fast."

The young teen sighed. "I was shocked at first and admittedly I did feel guilty. Now I just feel like he deserved it."

"I can't say I like the way it feels but whenever I hit someone during a game I feel alive. I get an adrenaline rush like never before."

"Why do you bring this up?"

"I never thought you would ever do something like that to Roger. You were always so calm and collected but after seeing you snapping at him, I started questioning my own morals."

"It's a confusing time for all of us. Even I'm not entirely sure of my actions anymore. Everything was so easy last year but now it just seems likes things are never as clear as they are."

"I'm glad I'm not the only person that feels this way."

Harry nodded and the two fell into a comfortable silence as he returned to his food.

* * *

The two French teens stepped out of the store with four bags in each of their hands and a sizable hole in their wallets.

 _"Thirty-two galleons for eight dresses. My papa isn't going to be happy."_

 _"It's good to treat yourself once in a while. Do you want to get something to drink? I think we passed by an inn earlier."_ Marie gestured to the inn in question.

 _"Are you sure going to a crowed pub is a good idea?"_ Fleur asked with a nervous glance at the inn.

 _"It'll be fine, we just need to push our way through,"_ the young woman responded as she began moving towards the inn.

Fleur sighed and followed her friend.

* * *

"Katie, you don't have to pay for my meal."

"I said it's my treat and that's what it is."

The teen sighed and nodded. Katie paid for the breakfast and began moving towards the door. Harry followed behind.

"The Quidditch team really needs to work on new strategies," Katie began. "Woods leaving doesn't help us very much and while I hate to say it, Angelina isn't ready to be a captain."

"Quidditch is canceled this year so you and the other Chasers have plenty of time to work on a plan. Maybe on the weekends, we could have some practice in so we're ready for next season."

Katie opened the front door and Harry began to walk through but as he did, a stranger fell into his arms and the smell of wild roses filled the teen's nose.

The stranger began to pull away. "I'm so sorry, zee ground was slippery and I lost my footing,"

"It's alright," he said as he began to realize who the stranger was.

"'Arry?"

The stranger looked up and soon arctic blue met emerald green.

"Hey…" The teen spoke softly as he placed his arm around her back.

"'Ey…" She spoke just as softly as she placed her hands on his chest.

He remembered this feeling, it was the same feeling as the morning of their kiss. It was strange but he was glad it was happening. But it was ruined too soon by a bright flash.

"Merlin's beard… I can't believe what I'm seeing!"

 _"Great, of course, she has to see this,"_ Harry thought to himself. Without a second thought, he grabbed Fleur's hand and began walking out of the inn but he was instantly stopped by the reporter.

"Harry, tell me. How did you do it? Was it a love potion or was it your charm? Maybe she fell for your money?" Several camera flashes blinded Harry and he could feel Fleur holding on to his hand tighter. However, he still refused to answer.

Skeeter ignored his expression and moved over to Fleur "What about you, Ms. Delacour? Why Mr. Potter of all people?"

The Veela refused to answer as well.

Skeeter's green quill and notepad began to move rapidly "Come now, everyone loves a story about international lovers and more specifically the how. I will not rest until I…"

Katie began frantically shouting, "Ms. Skeeter! I just heard that Viktor Krum was spotted walking down the street with a girl! I think they're somewhere over there." The Chaser pointed off in a random direction and the reporter sprinted off along with the inn patrons, leaving the place empty except for the staff.

Harry stared in amazement at Katie who shrugged at his unasked question.

"People like to gossip. I expected you two of all people would understand that people go crazy over a love story about famous people,"

The beauty rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "Eizzer way, zank you for getting rid of zat disgusting woman."

"Don't mention it but can I ask you something important?"

"Of course," Fleur responded calmly.

"Are you two a couple?" Katie asked looking at both Harry and Fleur for an answer.

A light blush appeared on both of their faces. "Non, why would you get zat idea?"

"Well, it might have something to do with the fact that you two seem to be very comfortable with each other and you seemed to be lost in each other's eyes. Also, you're still holding hands even though she left."

Both looked down at their hands and pulled their hands back and turned the opposite direction from each other. Both their blushes got brighter.

Katie chuckled, "I'm only joking with you. Harry could never get someone this good looking."

"Hey!" His annoyed response emitted a quiet giggle from Fleur and Katie.

"You're cute when you're annoyed. In a little brother way of course," Katie messed up Harry's hair, causing him to emit an annoyed grunt.

"Can someone tell me why I was nearly trampled by an army of fan girls?" Marie walked into the inn with dirt on her cheek.

"Long story," chuckled the young wizard.

The hazel eyed beauty placed the bags down and wiped off her dress. "Madame Maxime is going to kill me for getting my uniform dirty."

"Just use some magic, it's fast and easy," the brown hair Chaser suggested.

"I would but since day one of Beauxbatons they told us to try to use magic as little as we can."

Both Englishmen looked at the French witch in shock.

"What? Is zere somezing on my face?"

"No, it's just that both of you go to a magical academy and you're taught not to use magic?" Katie asked in shock.

"Well, I zink I used zee wrong wording. We often do use magic, eet's just zey don't want us to overly rely on eet. Ze school sees ze idea of using magic as a last resort."

"Why is that?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"We don't know, eet's just what we were taught. 'Ell, zey spent ze first zree years teaching us ze ideal of ze perfect French woman," answered the Veela.

"Is Beauxbatons an all-girls school by any chance?" Katie asked out of the blue.

"Yes, at least for ze last two 'undred years. Before zen boys were allowed to go to the school but after an incident involving zree boys and one female student, ze French ministry made eet so zat boys and girls are required to go to different schools."

"What happened?" asked a curious Katie.

The young wizard's stomach dropped as both French witches' expression darkened. They didn't need to answer for the two English students to know.

"I'm sorry for asking," Katie said in an apologetic voice.

"Non, eet's alright. If we run away from our 'istory, we're just destined to repeat eet," Marie reassured Katie.

An awkward silence ensued.

The emerald eyed wizard broke the silence. "What were you two doing before you came here?"

"We were just spending time in ze town. We stopped by a muggle dress shop and bought some new dresses. We came 'ere to get a drink and zen Fleur decided to be a klutz and slipped on zee ground," The strawberry blonde witch explained.

The beauty shot her friend a dirty look.

Marie shrugged it off and continued to speak. "We still need a drink, what do you recommend?"

Katie's eyes perked up "Oh, you have to try Madam Rosemerta's butterbeer with mint. It warms you up on a cold day."

Katie and Marie walked over to the counter, leaving Harry and Fleur alone.

"I'm sorry about all that," Harry told her as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Non, it is not your fault 'Arry. Trouble always seems to follow us whenever we spend time togezzer but I would be lying if I told you I didn't enjoy being with you. So is eet true zat you and a boy got in a fight over me?"

The teen took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "You heard about that already huh? Yeah, it's true. Roger Davies was being really disrespectful towards you and I didn't like that. I just lost my temper and we got in a minor scuffle."

Fleur walked closer to the teen and placed her hands on his cheek. "Were you 'urt?" she spoke softly.

He relaxed into her touch. "No, I'm fine."

Fleur pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Please don't do anyzing stupid. I don't need you to get 'urt again." She didn't show any signs of releasing her hold.

"I just don't want you to get 'urt. You 'ave been a great friend to me and I 'ate seeing ze people I care about getting 'urt."

Harry's eyes widened at her words and he held her tightly.

"Okay, I'll be more careful. I promise."

She hugged him tighter and he buried his face in her hair. "Zank you."

Harry didn't realize until this moment that Fleur was about an inch or two taller than him. That is minus the heels that were part of her uniform. But being in her arms was all he could care about, but like everything else, it was over all too soon when she pulled away and looked down at the ground.

"Fleur, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that, I don't know, I can't stand it whenever someone talks about you like he did."

The beauty looked at the teen and sighed. "I would be lying if I told you I don't feel ze same ways. I remember I wanted to 'urt zat black-haired professor on ze night of ze selection. 'E did nozing but put you down and I didn't understand ze feeling in my gut. I don't blame for what you did but I don't like zee idea of you getting 'urt over it."

Harry looked down at the ground and a brief moment of silence ensued.

Suddenly, Harry felt Fleur's finger on his chin and she lifted his head up.

"'Arry, you do not need to look so down. You're safe and I'm 'appy."

The teen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Before long, he felt her soft lips touched his cheek and his body instantly felt loose. Her lips lingered on his face for a minute before she pulled away.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "What was that for?"

"For you being you," she smiled back.

They stared into each other's eyes and without thinking, Harry just said the first thing on his mind. "Fleur, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Her smile grew wider. "I would like zat very much."

Harry grabbed onto her hand and quickly walked out of the inn.

* * *

Fleur listened to the sound of the rocks beneath her feet as she and Harry walked down the stony path that led out of the village.

She didn't know where he was taking her but honestly, she didn't care. Before long they reached the far edge of the town and stopped on the edge of a forest. Fleur looked over at the teen and saw him looking at the forest with a frown.

"Is somezing wrong, 'Arry?"

"Not really, it's just that this forest gives me a bad feeling."

"Do you want to turn back?"

"No, if we turn back we have to either walk back to Hogwarts or we just walk around the town."

"I don't care where we are, I'm 'appy as long as I'm with..." Fleur stopped mid-sentence as a small white fox walked out of the forest and stopped right in front of her.

Fleur smiled and bent down to pet the small canine. "What brings you out 'ere?"

The fox began panting and started to lick her hand.

"I think he likes you," chuckled the emerald eyed teen.

"'E's cute," the Veela continued to play with the fox until it jumped up and turned to face the forest. It looked back at the two expectantly, like it wanted them to follow, and walked back into the forest.

"I think he wants us to follow him."

Fleur stood up and began walking after the fox but Harry grabbed her wrist.

"Fleur, do you think it's a good idea to be following an animal like this?" he asked with obvious discomfort in his voice.

"Come on, 'Arry, where is your sense of adventure?"

"It's not that, it's just I don't trust this forest."

"'Arry, eet's okay, I do not zink zat we 'ave to worry about zis fox."

The teen took a deep breath and reluctantly agreed. "Okay, I'm going to trust you on this."

* * *

The young woman watched as the small white fox continued to walk through the forest. The animal gave off a weird feeling to it. Every step it took just gave off a sense of pride, its white fur seemed as white as snow, and it was clean despite the small animal living in a forest. The little fox was just beautiful in every way Fleur could imagine.

"Where is this fox taking us?"

"I don't know, but we're pretty far inside ze forest. 'Arry, can I ask you somezing?" Harry nodded his consent. 'Ave you ever just stopped and zink zat maybe zings 'appened for a reason?"

"You mean like fate? Not really. I believe that we have the chance to change our paths. Do you?"

"I believe zat we all 'ave a task to complete in life but eet's our choice on 'ow eet gets done." Harry nodded in affirmation and proceeded to ask his own question.

"What's most important to you?"

The beauty raised her brow. "Why do you ask?"

"Mere curiosity," he replied with a shrug.

Fleur thought about the question for a second but she realize the answer was obvious. At least for her "Eet 'as to be my family of course. My maman, my papa, my sister, and everyone else."

"Do you miss your family when you go to school?"

"Oui, of course, I do. I miss zem dearly every day. I miss waking up to my maman's cooking, my papa's constant screaming at ze Quidditch results, and Gabrielle's constant whining. Not all of zeir traits are, shall we say tolerable, but I love zem. I know zat family are ze only people in zis world 'oo will love you for 'oo you are. I am sure you miss your family at 'ome just as much."

Fleur instantly noticed that the teen was saddened at the mention of his family.

"'Arry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She knew he was lying.

"'Arry, I know about your parents and I just want to make sure zat you're okay. I'm just 'oping I'm not stepping over ze line."

"No, you're fine."

"If you don't mind me asking who are you staying wiz?" A dark look overcame his eyes and she immediately became concerned. She reached out her hand but he surprised her by jerking out of her reach. "'Arry, are you..."

"Leave me alone," he told her in a quiet but dark tone.

Harry had a look of anger but deep down inside she could see sadness. "'Arry, I'm so-"

"I said leave me alone!" He looked at her with a murderous look.

The young witch took a step back. "I'm, I'm sorry." Fleur looked away from the teen, hurt evident in her voice.

The beauty began quickly walking away, struggling to hold back tears.

Suddenly, the fox appeared in front of her again and made a sharp turn. It began running and Fleur quickly followed, finding it in an opening in the trees. The fox sat on the edge of a small pond and waited for the beauty. The Veela was taken aback by the beauty of the water.

"Mon Dieu, c'est beau," Fleur kneel down next to the fox and watched as it bent down and lightly touched the water with its nose. Upon contact with the water, blue spheres of light rose from it, causing the water to look more beautiful and the opening to have a bright glow.

Fleur looked around like a small child but out of the corner of her eyes she could see Harry standing a good few feet away from her. She looked back at the water and somberly played with it.

The fox looked at her and whimpered.

"Eet's okay, I'm just a leetle 'urt, zat's all." she whispered softly under her breath.

Suddenly Fleur could hear the sound of the leaves shifting behind her.

She sighed and continued to look at the water. The fox rested its head on her laps and stared up at her with a look of pity in its blue eyes.

"I'm okay, my little friend. I'm just sad that 'e is 'urt. Zis is not like 'Arry."

The beauty began to stroke the small fox's head and the animal closed its eyes at her touch.

An eerie silence ensued and it lingered for a good while until the teen spoke up in a somber voice. "I'm sorry, Fleur."

The beauty didn't move or even glance back at him as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you like that. You just asked a simple question."

The beauty clenched her fist.

"I know that I hurt you and I won't forgive myself for doing so but…" The beauty didn't want to hear it and she quickly stood up, rushed over to the teen and hugged him tightly.

"Fleur…"

She began crying in his arms. "I don't care. I just need to know zat you're alright."

She felt his arms wrap around her and hug her tightly. "Fleur, I'm sorry. I just…"

"Are you okay?!" she screamed with a passion.

"Yes, I'm fine." He buried his face into her hair and the two held each until the teen began talking again, the dark tone returned to his voice.

"Fleur, my relatives abused me." She gasped at his admission.

"Shh, you don't 'ave to say anyzing."

"They made me suffer for eleven years, Fleur! They beat me, they allowed their son to beat me. They made me feel like I was worthless! They starved me, they stuffed me into a closet! All in an attempt to make me normal. I hate having to go back there every summer!"

His voice became quieter and more dangerous as he spoke and Fleur hugged him tighter, showing no signs of letting go. She allowed him to get everything off his chest and express his anger. He deserved to be angry; he had been holding it in for far too long. She led him over to a tree and they sat down, leaning against the trunk. The young woman began humming and soon the teen fell asleep. She sighed and placed his head in her lap.

"'Ow can zey do zat to a child? I cannot believe 'e's been zrough zat much."

Fleur bent down and kissed his forehead. She lingered for a while but eventually, she pulled away.

"Just rest, you deserve eet. I'll be 'ere when you wake up. I will not let you be 'urt. Never again."

* * *

Breathtaking. That was the only way he could describe what he saw when he opened his eyes.

"Hey," he said softly.

"'Ey," she smiled and stroked her thumb on his cheek.

"What happened?"

"I just gave you zee rest zat you deserved,"

"Thank you," He took a deep breath and sighed. "Fleur, I'm sorry for getting mad, I didn't mean for my anger to get out."

"You don't ever 'ave to apologies for your emotions. We all 'ave zem and eet's good for us to let zem out."

The teen let out a heavy sigh and looked at the beauty "I, I just held it in for so long and I never expected it to come out. I was just hurt for so long."

"You don't 'ave to 'old eet in anymore. You deserve to be angry, ze zings zat zose monsters did to you is unforgivable."

"I was in pain for so long. I was scared that one day they would hit me so hard that I wouldn't wake up." Harry looked up at Fleur and instantly saw that her eyes were beginning to water up.

"Zat's, zat's just 'orrible."

"That place never felt like a home. It was just a constant reminder that I'm not wanted there."

The beauty stayed quiet but she continued to stroke his cheek.

"But then one day I got a letter in the mail for me and not surprising, my uncle Vernon ripped it up. I tried to ask why but they didn't say anything. But I knew that the letter was for me and that they were hiding something from me. The letters just kept coming and coming to the point where Uncle Vernon moved us to a secluded shack on some rock on the coast."

The beauty just stared down at him. Her eyes were kind and gentle and they made him feel safe.

"But when the clock struck twelve and I turned eleven, there was a large banging on the door. It woke everyone up and this giant named Hagrid burst through the door. You've seen him before, he's the gatekeeper at Hogwarts. Hagrid was the one who told me I was a wizard and he was my first friend."

A small smile appeared on the French woman's face.

"Hagrid got me out of that hell hole, he showed the wonderful nature of magic, he gave me my pet owl, he help me get all of my school supplies. He's just a great man. I can never thank him enough,"

Her smile grew bigger.

"Ever since that day, Hogwarts has been my home. I feel loved and I feel like I belong. But now thanks to this stupid tournament, I don't know who my real friends are anymore."

The beauty leaned down and kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes as she lingered. After what felt like an eternity, she pulled away. "You are 'ome. As long as you 'ave people who truly care for you, you are 'ome. You are special 'Arry. You are kind, caring, strong, powerful, amazing in every way, despite everyzing you 'ave been zrough. Don't ever let anyone make you zink ozzerwise," she spoke in a very soft tone of voice that made him felt like he was laying in a bed of air.

"Fleur, I don't know what to say. Thank you, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She smiled at him and he sat up. "How long was I out anyway?"

"I am not sure but eet 'as been a while. I hummed until you feel asleep." He cocked an eyebrow and she understood the unasked question. "You were getting so angry and I couldn't believe ze zings you were telling me. I wanted for you to get some rest so you could calm down."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "To be honest I never felt this at peace before. It feels good being able to tell someone about my life."

She raised her brow. "You never told anyone before?"

"I'm not entirely fond of the idea of telling people about my feelings. I just find it unnecessary and it just makes us vulnerable. I had to supress my feelings for so long that I just never thought that they matter."

"Zey always matter, eet just depends on ze people you tell." They fell into a comfortable silence before Fleur started speaking again. "I know 'ow you feel 'onestly. I 'ad no friends until zis year. Every girl I met was eizzer jealous or just plain 'ated me."

He looked up at her with concern.

"I was alone, I was sad, I felt like I didn't belong. 'Ell, during my first year wiz my allure, I remember spending nearly my entire lunch period crying in ze bazroom stalls."

Harry felt his heart dropped at Fleur's words.

"I 'ated my life at school but eet all changed. Just remember zat no matter 'ow bad a situation may seem, you will always 'ave a better future. You just 'ave to tough eet out, as ze Muggles would say."

"I…I don't know, I just don't like the idea of being alone again."

"People will come around, just give zem time," A small smile appeared on Harry's face.

"You know ever since we got a chance to talk and to get to know each other I just feel strange around you. It's hard to describe but it feels good, like I known you for a while and that I can trust you." He quickly darted his eyes away.

Suddenly he heard the beauty giggling. "Zank you for telling me 'Arry. I would be lying if I told you zat I don't feel ze same way."

Harry turned his head back to find the beauty smiling brightly. "You do?"

"Yes, I do. Like you said eet's 'ard to describe but I feel like you and I 'ave a connection. You are just easy to talk to, like a very close best friend."

"Yeah that's exactly how I feel too," he responded, trying his best to hide his disappointment.

A silence ensued until a loud yip was heard from behind them.

Harry sat up, turned around and saw the fox on the ground panting. It sat up and motioned its head for the two of them to follow them.

Fleur chuckled. "I zink our leetle friend wants us to follow 'im again. C'mon." The two stood up and followed the animal again.

* * *

Fleur looked up at the sky as they exited the forest. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everyzing is fine, I just really like zee color zat ze sky 'as 'ere."

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing, reminds me of a certain somebody."

"Oh? Who?"

"I'm sure you could guess who it is."

"Maybe. Can you tell me about zis person?"

"She's kind and beautiful both inside and out. She makes me feel like I belong and she makes me feel happier than I ever have before."

Fleur smiled and chuckled. "She sounds very important to you."

"She is. I don't know why but I just don't want to see her get hurt and I would do anything for her."

"She sounds like a very lucky person to 'ave you as a friend."

"I'm lucky to have her in my life and I wish she could see me as more than just a friend."

The two stared into each other's eyes until the small canine suddenly jumped into Fleur's arms.

"Well, I guess we should get going."

"Oui, eet's getting late."

He nodded and began walking up the pathway.

Fleur sighed and felt the small fox look up at her.

"Eet's okay my leetle friend, I just 'ave a lot to zink about tonight."

* * *

 _'Am I really that important to Harry? Is he even talking about me? Is it possible that he has romantic feelings for me? How would the public react? How would our friends react?'_

Harry's voice snapped the young woman from her train of thought. "Fleur?"

She shook her head and blinked rapidly. "Sorry, I was just zinking."

"That's obvious. Wait here, there's something I need to do." The beauty watched as the emerald eyed wizard ran off into the night. She sighed and sat down on one of the benches.

The small fox jumped off her arms and laid its head on her lap.

The beauty placed her elbow on the arm rest and leaned her head on her finger tips.

 _"Would I even be a good girlfriend for Harry or will I just cause more trouble for him? He's so sweet and I don't need him to be in more trouble? Snap out of it Fleur, you need to focus on the task at hand. You are the school champion and you need to focus on that and not romance."_ She sighed heavily, closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

In a few moments, she opened her eyes at hearing the sound of footsteps running. She looked towards the sound and saw Harry running towards her.

 _"What is he doing?"_ She stood up and watched as the teen came under the streetlight that lit up the bench she was seated on. The first thing she noticed was what was in his hand: a single white rose.

"Hey, sorry about that, I just had to get this," he said out of breath while holding up the flower.

"A white rose?"

"I just wanted a simple way of saying thank you for what you did for me today."

"'Arry, you didn't 'ave to. Eet was my choice to 'elp you."

"I know I don't have to. I want to."

"Eet's beautiful. Zank you." She took the rose with both hands and held it close to her chest. "Arry, I..."

She was taken a back for a moment as his eyes perked up and they shined in a way like never before.

"I just wanted to say zat you deserve a person zat will make you feel on top of ze world. You deserve to be loved."

"Fleur, thank you. That means a lot to me."

The beauty smiled "Come on, eet's getting late and zey are probably worried about us."

* * *

Harry stared up at the rising moon as he and Fleur walked down the path leading to the carriage.

 _'Never in my life would I ever think that I would spill my heart out to another person, much less a girl I just met, but at least it's someone like Fleur.'_

Soon, very much to the teen's disappointment, they made it to the front steps of the carriage. The beauty sighed and turned towards him.

"Well, today was a razzer interesting day." Harry smirked and nodded his agreement.

"I am not entirely sure what to say but I'm glad I got ze chance to spend ze day wiz you."

"So am I. I really like spending time with you."

"Me too." Fleur placed her free hand on his cheek and he relaxed at her touch.

Soon arctic blue clashed with emerald green and they both leaned in but to the surprise and agitation of them both, the door of the carriage opened and the sound of a lighter was heard. The pair turned their heads towards the sound and saw the frame of an all too familiar soldier.

Pierre stepped walked off and towards the pair. They quickly separated and tried to act as normal as possible.

The spark of a lighter was heard once more and soon the sound of sizzling paper was heard. The ranger looked up at the pair and smiled.

"Evening 'Arry and you too Fleur."

"Evening Perry. What are you doing out 'ere?" Fleur asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I was going for a smoke. Mind if I ask what you two were doing?"

"We were just talking. We spent ze day togezzer and 'Arry was walking me back."

"Ah, I see. Well that's nice of you 'Arry." The teen gave a single nod. "So may I ask why there is a fox staring at me and Fleur's 'olding a white rose?"

"Ze fox is my new friend and ze rose was a gift from a very good friend of mine." Harry could still hear a bit of annoyance in the beauty's voice.

"This friend 'ave a name?" Pierre asked casually. Fleur just stared at him, refusing to answer the question. "Alright then, keep your secrets." The young officer chuckled and took a long breath of his cigarette and let out the smoke through his nose.

"Zose zings are going to kill you, you know."

"I'm not scared of a leetle cancer,"

The beauty closed her eyes and shook her head. "Nevermind, I need to get ready for dinner. I will see you shortly 'Arry.

Harry smiled at her and began walking back to the castle.

 _"Why couldn't Pierre be a little slower?"_ he said to himself.

* * *

Fleur walked into the carriage and was immediately set upon by Marie.

 _"Fleur!"_ The hazel eyed witch hugged her friend tightly and she returned the hug. She pulled away and looked at her with a relief look on her face. _"Where did you go?!"_

 _"Can we talk about this somewhere else?"_ Marie nodded and led the way to Fleur's room without a word. They walked through the silver door and before Fleur could close it, the small fox quickly darted in. The Veela sighed and quickly cast a silencing charm.

Marie sat down on Fleur's sofa and the little canine jumped into her lap _"Aww, who's this little guy?"_

 _"He's a new friend of mine."_

 _"Does this friend have a name?"_ Fleur shook her head. _"Well he needs one. How about Cecil? Do you like that?"_

The newly named Cecil looked up and began yipping enthusiastically.

Fleur chuckled. _"It sounds like he does."_

 _"I hope you don't mind but I hung your new dresses up for you."_ Fleur smiled at her friend in thanks and flopped down on the bed.

 _"So, can you tell me where you went?"_

 _"I spent the day with Harry,"_ The blue eyed Veela responded.

Marie's eyes rose in surprise. _"You're serious? You spent the rest of the day with Harry? Where did you go? What did you do?"_

 _"We took a walk in the nearby forest and we just talked."_ Marie gave the other girl an expectant look. _"It wasn't anything really special, just his life at Hogwarts and some other things that I'd rather not share."_

The hazel eyed witch took a deep breath and nodded. _"Alright fair enough. Did he say anything that hinted that he likes you? I mean romantically,"_

 _"He didn't really say anything but he gave me a rose,"_ Fleur responded half truthfully as she showed Marie.

 _"That's sweet."_ Marie's expression instantly became curious. _"So what is your relationship status with Harry?"_

 _"It's complicated. I like him, a lot actually. I think he might like me back but I just don't know if I'm right for him. He's a sweet and caring young man who's willing to give up his life for the one that he loves and I just don't think I'm worth dying for."_

 _"That's for Harry to decide,"_ Marie responded forcefully.

 _"But I don't want him to think that I need him to lay down his life for me and-"_

" _Fleur, if he does feel that way about you then you're just hurting him more by questioning his love for you. Look you might not believe that you're worth it but it might be different for Harry. If he ever tells you that he loves you, you shouldn't take it likely. Just don't question the things that he will do for you. Trust me on this. As my father once said, 'the thing that tells the biggest story are the unspoken actions'."_

 _"Thank you, Marie. I need to take a quick shower and we both need to get ready for dinner."_

 _"Right, dinner with the other schools. This is going to be fun."_ The hazel-eyed witch said in a sentence dripping with sarcasm.

Fleur rolled her eyes and stepped inside her bathroom.

* * *

Harry's mind was racing as he walked through the portrait hole into Gryffindor Tower. He kept thinking about the day and everything he had told Fleur. It was a relief to finally tell someone about everything but also overwhelming and he suddenly didn't feel like going to dinner.

"Hey, Harry," he heard Hermione say. He gave her a small, quick smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just a bit overwhelmed," he responded truthfully. "This afternoon has been a bit rough."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I think I'll go flying. I haven't been able to this year and I really miss it. It helps relax me."

"What about dinner? You'll miss it." she asked with evident concern.

"I'll just get something from the kitchen if I get hungry later," he responded with a shrug. "Honestly I'm not very hungry Hermione. I really need to clear my head right now." She nodded her understanding and watched as he went up to his room and returned a few minutes later with his Firebolt. "I'll be alright," he told her with a smile as he disappeared back through the portrait hole.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the young witch was about to walk into the Great Hall when the doors burst open and Fleur Delacour came out with a dark look on her face. It was obvious that something had just happened and Hermione was nervous to be near her. Something told her that she needed to say something to the older girl though.

"Are you alright?" Fleur rounded on her and gave her a glare that cowed the younger teen. Seeing the expression of slight fear on Hermione's face made the young Veela's expression soften.

"Oui, eet is just zat a boy in zere, Roger Davies, tried to give me some unwanted attention just now. I remember what 'e did to 'Arry before and I know what 'e said about me a few days ago and I do not like 'im, not in zee slightest bit. When I turned 'im down 'e started to put down both me and 'Arry and I almost lost eet. My friends 'ad to calm me down." A look of recognition suddenly appeared on Fleur's face.

"You are a friend of 'Arry's non?" Hermione nodded her head, a small smile on her face. "Do you know where 'e is? I would like to be wiz 'im right now."

"He told me that he was going to fly so he's probably out on the Quidditch pitch. It's to the right after you go outside, there's no way you can miss it." Fleur nodded and smiled at the younger girl in thanks and headed outside. It didn't take her long to reach the Quidditch pitch and true to Hermione's word, Harry was flying around on his broom. The young Veela sat in the stands as she watched him zoom around, turning on a dime and pulling off moves that would normally seem impossible. While he wasn't exactly on Krum's level, it was clear that Harry was very skilled and with time would possibly be even better than the star. It wasn't long before Harry noticed her and gently landed beside her.

"'Ello 'Arry. What are you doing out 'ere? Do you not want to go to get somezing to eat,"

"I'm not very hungry right now. Today was overwhelming for me and I just want to relax a bit. Lately the Great Hall hasn't been the most relaxing place for me and it's been a while since I've flown so I thought I'd just come out here and fly around for a while. Flying has always calmed me down. Why are you out here? It couldn't be just to see me could it?" He did his best to hide his hopefulness.

"Zat boy Roger Davies tried to kiss me," Fleur responded darkly. "Marie and ze ozzers 'ad to calm me down."

"He tried to kiss you?" Harry questioned, his eyes narrowing. "Is he still in the Great Hall?"

"I am not sure but I know 'e will not do eet again. I made sure of zat." Harry gave her a questioning look. "I might 'ave knocked 'im to the ground." The black haired teen chuckled and sat down beside her, casually throwing his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and for the first time noticed his broom. 'Arry, where did you get zat Firebolt?"

He pulled away and looked at the broom. "Oh it was a gift from my godfather."

"Zat is an expensive gift. You really love flying don't you?"

"There's no other feeling like it in the world. All my problems just melt away whenever I'm in the air." Fleur suddenly looked away from him with a thoughtful and nervous expression. While she was afraid of flying she knew that he would keep her safe and she wanted to share his world, even if it was just for a short, yet terrifying time.

"'Arry, would you fly me back to ze carriage?"

"Just back to the carriage?" The young woman nodded. "Alright sure, let's go." Harry climbed on the broom and waited for Fleur to get on.

She took a deep breath and climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He asked if she was ready and at her nod of agreement, he kicked off. The broom rose up into the air and instantly Fleur hugged the teen's waist tighter.

"Are you okay?"

"Oui, I'm, I'm fine."

The beauty looked at the ground as Harry rose higher in the air and soon felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. Her fear took complete control of her as he flew quickly over the grounds towards the carriage. She hugged his waist so hard that he made a sudden stop. She hugged him tighter and pressed her head against his back.

"Fleur, are you okay?"

"Just, just fly slower, please," she asked, fear evident in her voice.

Without a word he began flying once more at a much slower pace.

Soon, though it felt like an eternity to Fleur, she felt her feet touch the ground, though she still didn't let go of Harry.

"You're afraid of heights aren't you, Fleur?" he asked softly like a father would to his child.

"Yes, since I was a leetle girl," Fleur answered with embarrassment.

"Then why did you ask me to fly you?"

She pulled away and looked at the ground. "I trusted zat you would keep me safe. You are a good person 'oo will not let anyzing 'appen to ze people you care about."

She stepped closer to him looked at him with soft eyes.

They stayed quiet until the teen spoke up.

"Fleur, I, I have feelings for you."

Fleur widened her eyes and stepped closer the teen.

"You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. You make me happy and like I'm on top of the world and…"

Fleur wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his. Blue met green.

"I feel ze same way. I don't want to lose you. I know you 'ave been lonely for a long time but you don't 'ave to worry about zat anymore. You don't 'ave to be afraid, you don't 'ave to feel like no one cares for you because you will 'ave me from now on and I will not leave you."

Fleur pressed her lips against his and closed her eyes. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist. She pressed her body against his and deepened the kiss. He pulled her close to him and in that moment Fleur felt all of her problems wash away.

For the beauty, everything had changed.

* * *

AN: Sweet mother of all things that is good this took a long time. Anyways, this chapter was revised 6 times, before I sent it to my beta, yes 6 times. Other than that enjoy.


	16. Good bye

**Please read:** **This isn't exactly what some people might want to hear but I'm taking a break from writing, I'm not quitting it but for the near future I won't be working on any projects. I have personal issues I need to deal with and while I love writing, I want to fix my life first before I can write.**

 **I'm also not very proud of this story, in the earlier chapters I set myself up for failure with very poor character development, convoluted plot, and very poor grammar. When I first started writing I only cared about getting favorites and follows, because of that the quality of the story dropped. I hate to do this but this story is ending where it's at.**

 **That isn't a bad thing though, there will be another story, it won't have any connection to this story at all but it will be HarryXFleur, I can promise you that.**

 **As for Together as One, like I said, this is the end of it. For those who actually want to know how it ends, in summary, they just get married and have a family.**

 **Other than that, this is good bye.**


End file.
